


На крыльях пепла

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation - Dragons, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В давние времена жестокая битва шла между двумя великими братьями-драконами: Дейорином, который хотел поработить других драконов, и Деймосом, который хотел защитить их. В конце концов Деймосу удалось победить Дейорина, но лишь ценой собственной жизни.<br/>Джаред вырос на легендах об этой войне, но став взрослым, почти не вспоминал их. Пока не столкнулся с драконом-одиночкой по имени Дженсен, носившим Печать, что навеки заперла его в человеческом теле за страшное преступление, совершенное в далеком прошлом. Дженсен хранит множество секретов, но когда Джаред узнает его ближе, то начинает понимать, что связь Дженсена с древними легендами гораздо теснее, чем он готов признать. И война может оказаться гораздо ближе, чем они себе представляли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On These Ashen Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858063) by [sinestrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated). 



Впервые Джаред подрался, когда иглоспин по имени Килоран обозвал его вруном.

\- Черта с два твой прапра-кто-он-там сражался на войне, - заявил Килоран, и все птенцы повернулись к нему. – Это вранье.

Злость и смятение вспыхнули в Джареде, краска залила лицо.

\- Сражался! Мой папа всегда говорил, что дедушка Афаниэль был лучшим генералом Деймоса. 

\- Да? А мой папа говорит, что среброкрылы не могут быть генералами, потому что они только и умеют, что очень быстро летать, - не сдавался Килоран. – Значит, ты врешь!

У Джареда перед глазами все вдруг словно покрылось красной туманной пеленой. Он выпрямился во весь рост – не очень-то большой, учитывая, что он только недавно покинул гнездо. Но это не имело значения, потому что он ни за что не позволит другому дракону, тем более какому-то вонючему Иглоспину, смеяться над своей семьей.

\- Возьми свои слова назад, - прошипел он.

Килоран презрительно усмехнулся, сверкнув раздвоенным языком. Остальные птенцы выдохнули тихое «ооох», увидев такой явный вызов. 

\- Заставь меня, - бросил Килоран.

Гнев будто взорвался внутри Джареда, и с яростным криком он бросился на Килорана, размахивая кулаками. Они упали и покатились по земле сплетенным клубком среди радостно кричащих дракончиков, Джаред каким-то образом оказался сверху, красный туман застилал ему глаза, когда он бил Килорана снова и снова, крича во все горло:  
\- Заткнись! Заткнись!

Килоран под ним зарычал, мир внезапно перевернулся, и Джаред был откинут на землю полутораметровым темно-коричневым драконом. От удара у него будто воздух выбили из легких, а мгновение спустя он не смог сдержать крик, когда острые как бритва когти оставили четыре красных полосы на его голом плече. Глаза Килорана полыхнули красным, серые шипы поднялись вдоль спины, и он снова зарычал, обдавая лицо Джареда потоком горячего воздуха.

_Хочешь подраться по-настоящему?_

Дракон в Джареде моментально ответил на вызов, развернувшись в подсознании с гневным ревом, и плевать, что взрослые всегда говорили, что драться – плохо, что хорошие, благородные драконы никогда не ведут себя как жестокие кровожадные животные, Джаред им покажет. Он им всем покажет, что никто не смеет оскорблять среброкрыла и оставаться после этого в живых. Он им покажет...

\- Что здесь происходит?

Новый голос – взрослый – прорезался сквозь крики птенцов, как синегривый сквозь озерную воду. Дракон внутри Джареда моментально застыл, инстинктивная потребность младшего повиноваться старшему взяла верх, резко останавливая превращение. Килоран над ним быстро поднялся, перекидываясь, и повернулся к сердитой на вид женщине, которая быстро приближалась к их компании. Его глаза расширились, и он виновато начал:

\- Мама, я...

\- Ни слова больше, - перебила его мать, поднимая руку. Килоран тут же закрыл рот. Потом она повернулась к Джареду, сверкая зелеными глазами: – А ты лети домой. Я больше не хочу тебя видеть рядом с моим сыном.

Повисла оглушительная тишина. Все как один дракончики повернулись к Джареду с укоризненными взглядами, говорящими «ну ты и влип». У Джареда заполыхали щеки, внутри все закипело от злости и унижения. В горле встал комок, а глаза защипало от слез. Это было нечестно.

\- Но это он...

\- Мне все равно. – Мать Килорана подняла руку, показывая на небо. – Улетай.

Джаред чуть было не остался. Он чуть было не открыл рот, чуть было не сказал матери Килорана прямо в лицо, куда она может засунуть свои дурацкие приказы. Но молодые дракончики все еще смотрели на него, сердито и обвиняюще, а Килоран подошел к матери и взял ее за руку, и она ему позволила. Она уже простила его, потому что любила его больше, и ничто из сказанного Джаредом не изменило бы ее мнения. Матери все такие, и Джаред знал, что сейчас ему не победить. Не сегодня. И это было так нечестно.

Слезы грозили вот-вот пролиться и унизить его еще сильнее, поэтому Джаред яростно вытер глаза, неловко перекинулся и бросился в небо. Он не посмел оглянуться, зная, что в ответ увидит только укоризненные взгляды других птенцов. От этой мысли мороз прошел по коже, быстро сменившись горячей волной злости, от которой внутри все скрутилось в тугой клубок, даже когда он замахал крыльями, чтобы поймать восходящий поток воздуха. Это было нечестно. Ведь он не сделал ничего плохого, он просто рассказывал историю. Это глупый Килоран повел себя ужасно, это он обозвал Джареда вруном, а потом его глупая мама не стала слушать Джареда, и все это было так по-дурацки, и он ненавидел их.

Сильный восходящий поток понес его к облакам, Джаред опустил голову и сложил крылья, струи воздуха несли его все быстрее и быстрее, пока все вокруг не смешалось в размытое белое пятно. Он был еще недостаточно взрослым, чтоб преодолеть порог звука и достичь тишины, как умели его родители. Как умел его дедушка Афаниэль, когда сражался на войне и был лучшим генералом Деймоса, потому что Джаред не врал. Это была правда. Мама рассказывала ему эту историю постоянно.

Он им всем покажет, думал Джаред, проводя когтями по воздуху и представляя, что это дурацкая голова Килорана. Однажды он вырастет большим и научится летать очень быстро. Станет великим героем, даже известнее, чем сам Деймос, и тогда он им всем покажет.

Далеко внизу воды озера внезапно сменились густым лесом, высокими вечнозелеными деревьями, что дрожали на ветру и нашептывали ему о доме. Джаред пошел на снижение, когда увидел тропу из поваленных деревьев, начиная оборачиваться, как только когти коснулись верхних веток.

Злость сделала его неловким и запутала движения, которые он только недавно научился координировать. В итоге Джареда прокувыркался через деревья, приземлившись в душе из сосновых иголок и опавших листьев. Его мама, должно быть, почувствовала его настроение еще до посадки, потому что едва Джаред пришел в себя, как тихий рык, в котором сквозило любопытство, донесся сквозь деревья.

Джаред фыркнул, сердито пнул попавший под ноги камень и ответил:

\- Да, мама, это я.

Раздался еще один рык, на этот раз с нотками беспокойства, и Джаред покачал головой:  
\- Нет, мама, я в порядке. Но я...

Он шмыгнул носом, унижение вперемешку с гневом снова накрыло его болезненной волной. Глаза защипало, и Джаред сердито вытер их кулаком. Он был слишком взрослый для этого, только маленькие дети плачут из-за таких глупостей, а Джареду было уже почти пять лет. Он был уже большим, он должен уметь справляться, как взрослый. Но его тело, похоже, было не в курсе этого, потому что слезы никуда не исчезали, а раздражение с каждой секундой становилось только сильнее. Джаред не выдержал и всхлипнул, нижняя губа у него затряслась.

\- Мама, я...

Короткая пауза, воздух задрожал, и мгновение спустя, с тихим шорохом листьев, его мама вышла из-за ближайшего куста. Как только она увидела его, стоящего под деревьями со сжатыми кулаками и подрагивающими плечами, ее взгляд смягчился.

\- О, Джаред. – Она протянула к нему руки.

Ее слова будто сломали плотину внутри него, бурлившая в нем злость превратилась во что-то иное, уродливое и грубое. Джаред бросился к ней, и когда она приняла его в свои теплые, успокаивающие объятия, его лицо уже было мокрым от слез. Джаред вцепился в нее, уткнувшись носом в живот, рыдая взахлеб, до икоты, а мама ласково поглаживала его по голове, перебирая теплыми пальцами его волосы.

\- Шшш, - шептала она, и ее голос омывал его, как вода камень. – Ох, дорогой, тшш, все хорошо. Все хорошо. – Ее пальцы задержались на порезах на его плече, оставленных когтями Килорана. – Боже, Джаред. Ты поранился.

Но в ее голосе не было осуждения, и порезы уже почти полностью зажили, так что Джареда даже не потрудился ответить. Вместо этого он только крепче вцепился в нее. От мамы пахло, как и всегда, цветами и весенним солнцем, и спустя какое-то время Джаред начал успокаиваться. Когда он наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на нее, она улыбалась той присущей всем мамам загадочной улыбкой, от которой ему казалось, что есть только они вдвоем, а весь остальной мир не существует. Она была очень красивой – Джаред всегда будет так думать и всегда будет помнить ее такой – и когда она потянулась, чтобы смахнуть пальцем слезы с его лица, ее касание было наполнено такой любовью и заботой, что у Джареда болезненно сжалось сердце.

\- А сейчас, - сказала мама, - расскажи мне, что случилось.

Так что Джаред открыл рот и рассказал ей все. Когда он закончил, и свежие слезы начали жечь его глаза, мама вздохнула и мягко улыбнулась ему, коснувшись щеки. 

\- Ты не сделал ничего плохого, Джаред, - произнесла она. – Ты можешь сердиться. Килоран сказал нечто очень злое, и ты имел право драться, защищать честь своей семьи. Если мама Килорана этого не понимает, это ее проблемы, а не твои.

\- Но это нечестно, - сказал Джаред, все еще всхлипывая. Он мгновенно пожалел об этом, потому что мог представить, что другие матери сказали бы на это. Жизнь всегда нечестная, сказали бы они, возможно вздохнув и раздраженно закатив глаза. Но не его мама. Мама Джареда только улыбнулась и откинула челку с его глаз.

\- Ты прав. Нечестно. Но это еще одна вещь, которую ты попытаешься изменить, когда вырастешь, так ведь?  
Джаред вытер нос рукавом и кивнул, потому что, как и всегда, его мама была права. Он сделает это. Однажды он преодолеет барьер и найдет тишину, и тогда все увидят, все узнают, что среброкрылы – самые лучшие драконы в мире, самые быстрые, самые сильные и больше всех достойны быть генералами.  
Злое и уродливое в нем немного утихло, дракон на мгновение успокоился от маминых тихих слов и мягких прикосновений. Она снова улыбнулась и выпрямилась, протягивая ему руку. 

\- Пойдем. Поздороваемся с твоими сестрами.

Крепко ухватив ее за пальцы, Джаред послушно пошел за ней в кусты. Два птенца моментально завозились, почувствовав их приближение, защебетали и завизжали, стараясь подобраться к краю гнезда, цепляясь крошечными коготками за грязную траву. Саи добралась первой, перекувырнулась через край и приземлилась на мягкий ворох листьев спутанным клубком из крыльев, хвоста и длинной шеи. Она тут же поднялась, Джаред даже не успел забеспокоиться, и быстро заковыляла к нему, радостно утыкаясь носом ему в колени. Джаред не сдержал смеха, нагнулся и подхватил сестру на руки, не обращая внимания на крошечные уколы когтей сквозь рубашку, когда она принялась возиться, игриво хватая его за кончики ушей. Сария, явно почувствовав себя обделенной, глубоко вдохнула и сморщила мордочку, готовясь зареветь, но мама не дала ей, быстро нагибаясь и тоже беря на руки.

\- О, нет, на сегодня слез хватит, - улыбнулась она, когда Сария взвизгнула и бешено захлопала крыльями, пытаясь удобнее устроиться в ее руках. 

Джаред же ласково поглаживал Саи в том месте, где шея переходила в спину, чувствуя, как сестра в ответ счастливо фыркает, обдавая его лицо теплым воздухом. Саи и Сарии не было еще и года, они были еще младенцами и умели бессознательно принимать только их первичную форму. И все равно Джаред знал, что когда они обернуться людьми, то будут красавицами, будут привлекать внимание многих потенциальных партнеров. В любой их форме он ясно видел в них обоих красоту мамы, и это делало его счастливым.

Подойдя к маме, он наклонился и поцеловал Сарию в чешуйчатую макушку, хихикнув, когда сестренка запищала от радости и попыталась поцеловать его в ответ, ткнувшись мордочкой в его нос. Мама тепло рассмеялась, потом повторила ее действие, нежно похлопав пальцем Джареда по носу.

\- Тебе лучше, солнышко?

\- Ага. - И так оно и было. Да, злость никуда не делась, но в окружении семьи, в их теплом, укромном лесном доме она казалась совсем далекой, как точка на горизонте. – Но мама, расскажи еще раз историю. О наших предках и о Колоссисах... Колоссах, и о большой войне.

Мама вздохнула, но скорей весело, чем раздраженно.

\- Джаред, ты слышал эту историю уже тысячу раз. Ты уже сам можешь ее рассказывать.

\- Но у тебя получается лучше. Я хочу, чтобы ты... ой, Саи, полегче! Мама, пожалуйста.

Мама пожала печами и тепло улыбнулась, как и всегда. 

\- Ну хорошо, - сказала она и задумалась, поглаживая Сарию по спине и пытаясь решить, с чего начать. – Значит, с начала. Давным-давно, много-много веков назад, Небо посмотрело на Землю и увидело, какой красавицей она стала, с ее зелеными лугами, широкими лесами и сверкающими голубыми океанами. Он влюбился в нее, а она в него, и вместе они произвели на свет ребенка, первого дракона, Олима Великого. Говорят, что его крылья простирались от одного моря до другого, что он мог создавать каньоны, процарапав землю когтем, а от его рыка сотрясались горы. И когда Олим вырос, Земля, которая любила его, как умеют любить только матери, вдохнула в него умение дарить жизнь и повелела создать драконов. С этой силой он взял четыре стихии и создал из них четыре расы: из земли он создал Иглоспинов, из воды - Синегривых, из огня - Огнехвостов и, конечно, из воздуха – Среброкрылов. По велению Олима драконы разлетелись по миру, каждая раса нашла свое место и создала свои семьи, которые существуют и по сей день. 

\- Как наша, - сказал Джаред, прижимая к себе Саи, словно куклу. – Мы принадлежим к роду среброкрылов.

\- Да, мы из рода среброкрылов, - кивнула мама. – Так вот, однажды Олим летел сквозь облака, глядя на мир, где драконы, его создания, занимались своими делами, и внезапно его охватило ужасное чувство одиночества. Он понял, что хоть и любил всех драконов, как отец, и желал для них только лучшего, своих детей у него не было. И от этого ему стало очень грустно.

Глядя в небо, он подумал про себя «мне нужно найти пару». И как только в его голове появилась эта мысль, он увидел сияющее над ним Солнце, яркое и прекрасное в своем величии. Солнце улыбнулось Олиму и сказало: «Я подарю тебе детей, и они будут такими же прекрасными, как и я». И Солнце дало Олиму два яйца, каждое размером с большой валун, и Олим свил гнездо на вершине Пика Серафима, самой высокой горы на земле, и начал их высиживать. Он ждал очень, очень долго, а Солнце каждое утро вставало и смотрело на них, пока путешествовало по небосклону, и на первый день сотого года яйца проклюнулись и Олим увидел, что у него и Солнца появились два желанных сына. 

\- Деймос и Дейорин, - прошептал Джаред, прежде чем мама смогла продолжить. Саи раздраженно куснула его за подбородок за то, что помешал рассказу. Сария только смотрела на мать большими золотистыми глазами, замерев на месте. Мама кивнула.

\- Да, все верно. Дейорин, старший, и Деймос, младший. Они обладали силой и величием Солнца, их чешуя сверкала так же ярко, а когти были блестящими и острыми, как алмазы. Силой же и размерами они были как Олим, их тень могла накрыть целый лес, а от взмахов крыльев поднималась буря. Олим мог видеть, что его сыновья отличались от остальных драконов, что они могли стать гораздо более величественными и могущественными, чем любое из его творений. И поэтому он окрестил их Колоссами.

Тысячелетиями братья играли и дрались, и соревновались друг с другом, как любят делать все драконы. А потом, когда Олим решил наконец принять предложение Солнца и присоединиться к нему в огромных небесах, Дейорин и Деймос согласились занять его место и оберегать других драконов. Они делали это много лет, и все было мирно и спокойно.

Но как бы там ни было, - при этих словах Джаред задрожал от нетерпения, - вскоре нечто темное и злое пустило корни и начало терзать сердце Дейорина. Никто точно не знал, почему, может быть, он родился уже с ростками этого зла в нем, и они только ждали своего часа, чтобы прорасти и окрепнуть. «Почему я должен тратить свое время, оберегая драконов, - задумался он, - когда могу вместо этого заставить их служить мне? Если я могу поработить их и заставить отдавать мне их жизненную силу, когда захочу. Тогда я мог бы стать сильнее всех существ в мире».

Конечно, как только у него появилась эта идея, он пошел к Деймосу узнать его мнение. «Ты мой младший брат, - сказал Дейорин. – Ты мог бы править рядом со мной. Если мы будем вместе, никто не посмеет остановить нас».

Но Деймос не согласился с братом. Он, как и его отец до него, любил драконов и желал им только счастья, и он не хотел видеть их навеки порабощенными. Деймос испробовал все, чтобы переубедить брата, чтобы показать ему изъяны его плана, что его намерения были злы, и он не должен был этого делать. «Колоссы – хранители, - сказал Деймос. – Это наша работа. Наш отец верил в нашу способность беречь драконов от опасности, и если ты сделаешь то, что собираешься... то предашь его веру».

Но Дейорин его не послушал. «Если ты не со мной, значит, ты против меня, - сказал он. – Если попытаешься меня остановить, то начнется война».

Деймос только вздохнул, потому что давно понял, что это не могло кончиться иначе. «Отлично, - ответил он, хотя это разрывало ему сердце, - значит, будет война».

Тут мама замолчала, чтобы перевести дыхание. Сария заныла, тыкаясь ей в грудь, требуя рассказывать дальше. Саи тихо лежала у Джареда на руках, едва осмеливаясь дышать, пока они оба не сводили глаз с мамы, ожидая продолжения. Спустя мгновение та заговорила снова.

\- И вот так началась Великая Война. Когда братья впервые встретились в бою, огонь охватил весь мир. У Деймоса были свои последователи, а у Дейорина свои, поэтому драконы разделились на два лагеря, члены семей поднимались друг против друга, а лучшие друзья становились врагами. Это были темные времена, когда сама земля была красной от крови, а в воздухе разливался яд. Говорят, что каждую ночь в темноте раздавались крики Земли, которая оплакивала гибель своих детей.

Война длилась сотню лет, и именно тогда Деймос, желая как можно быстрее положить конец конфликту, избрал твоего прапрадедушку Афаниэля своим верховным генералом. Из всех рас он считал среброкрылов самой ценной, потому что, как вы знаете, мы самые маленькие и самые быстрые среди драконов, а значит, из нас получаются отличные шпионы и тайные убийцы. Афаниэль, как и все последователи Деймоса, был готов на все, чтобы увидеть победу своего предводителя, и вскоре стал доверенным лицом и близким другом Деймоса.

Но война продолжалась, и очень скоро Деймос увидел, как она влияет на драконов. Пищи не хватало, климат изменился, и многие драконы, особенно недавно вылупившиеся, начали умирать не в битвах, а от голода, болезней и разбитых сердец. Его собственное сердце разрывалось, когда он видел, какую боль причиняет война, и, не выдержав, он посмотрел на небо и обратился за помощью к отцу. «Помоги, - умолял Деймос, - пожалуйста, скажи мне, как остановить это, как покончить со страданиями. Я больше не могу это выносить».

Олим же со своего места рядом с Солнцем наблюдал за развернувшейся войной, но он больше не принадлежал этому миру и поэтому не мог вмешаться. На самом деле, он и не хотел вмешиваться, потому что, даже если он и знал, как решить проблему, он не хотел обидеть одного из своих сыновей. Но мольба Деймоса коснулась его сердца, и, в конце концов, он решил, что у него нет выбора. Поэтому он явился Деймосу во сне и научил его заклинанию, которое могло запереть Дейорина внутри Пика Серафима. «Но за это заклинание придется заплатить огромную цену, - сказал Олим сыну, - чтобы оно подействовало, придется отдать всю твою жизненную силу. И заперев своего брата, сын мой, ты умрешь и сам».

Деймос много дней думал над словами своего отца. Из всех своих друзей он поделился своим планом только с твоим прапрадедушкой Афаниэлем. Афаниэль всячески пытался переубедить его, уговорить, чтобы тот не делал этого. Но чем больше сражений и смертей происходило вокруг, тем большее чувство вины охватывало Деймоса, и в итоге он решил произнести заклинание.

Во время финальной битвы между двумя Колоссами на поле боя не было других драконов. Что бы ни произошло между братьями в тот роковой день, что бы они ни сказали друг другу, никто этого никогда не узнает. Мы только знаем, что они сошлись друг с другом в последней битве, от которой земля встала на дыбы, а океаны покрылись огромными волнами, и в конце ее Деймос ценой своей жизненной силы сотворил заклинание, которому научил его Олим. Белый свет поглотил мир, жестокий, иссушающий ветер заставил всех драконов попрятаться в свои дома, и только Афаниэль был достаточно храбр, чтобы противостоять ветру и стать свидетелем того, как Дейорин был навеки заперт внутри Пика Серафима, прямо перед тем, как ветер настиг его и ослепил навсегда. А когда ветер утих, а дым и пыль рассеялись, Пик Серафима принял Дейорина в свою каменную тюрьму, а Деймос, истратив жизненную силу, исчез без следа.

Мама вздохнула и продолжила:

\- Так закончилась Великая Война, и это был последний раз, когда кто-либо видел или что-то слышал о Колоссах, - договорила она и потрепала Сарию по голове.

Саи, уткнувшись носом ей в подбородок, вздохнула и свернулась поудобнее. Джаред вытер внезапно ставшие мокрыми глаза.

\- Мама, а почему Деймос должен был умереть?

Мама только пожала плечами и посмотрела на Джареда с грустью.

\- Потому что иногда ты должен это сделать, чтобы защитить тех, кого ты любишь, - ответила она.  
Эти слова еще долго будут преследовать Джареда в его снах. Он опустил глаза.

\- А дедушка Афаниэль? Ты говорила, что он умер от разбитого сердца, правильно? 

\- Да. – Она вздохнула. – Твой прапрадедушка был ослеплен сильным ветром и стал калекой. День за днем он горевал о смерти Деймоса, и через несколько месяцев после окончания войны просто... сдался.

Джаред кивнул, поглаживая Саи по левому крылу.

\- Такая грустная история, - произнес он, помолчав.

\- Да, в какой-то мере, - кивнула мама. – Но не забывай, это, в конечном счете, история о герое. Деймос был героем, и важно, чтобы ты это помнил. Ведь он мог спокойно присоединиться к своему брату и помочь ему поработить всех драконов, но вместо этого он пожертвовал всем – своей гордостью, семьей, собственной жизнью, – чтобы мы были в безопасности. И именно таким мы все его запомним.

Джаред выпрямился, подняв голову.

\- Вот увидишь, мама, однажды я вырасту и стану таким же великим героем, как и Деймос.

Мама в ответ улыбнулась, мягко и немного снисходительно, и потрепала его по щеке.

\- Если мои инстинкты меня не обманывают, дорогой, ты уже на правильном пути.

От этих слов сердце Джареда забилось сильнее от охватившей его гордости. Он улыбнулся маме и подумал о своей мечте. Мама тепло улыбнулась в ответ, и в этот момент Джаред знал, что она всегда будет рядом с ним, и он никогда никого не будет любить так сильно, как ее. Они всегда будут вместе. Он все для этого сделает.


	2. Глава 1

_Двадцать лет спустя_

Джаред неуверенно понюхал свою футболку. Она немного попахивала плесенью, но определенно была в лучшей форме, чем остальное его белье. К тому же, впереди его ждала тяжелая работа, так что, чистота была не очень-то важна. Пожав плечами, Джаред натянул футболку.

\- Сария! Я ухожу!

Как и ожидалось, ответа он не получил. Джаред вздохнул, накинул куртку и вышел из своей спальни. Он мог бы просто улететь, но не хотел рисковать, зная, что Сария запаникует, если он исчезнет, не сказав ей. 

Дом у них был небольшой: пара спален, ванная и маленькая гостиная, соединенная с кухней. Но Джареду другого и не надо было. Он построил этот дом с самого фундамента всего за несколько месяцев с помощью пары друзей, воздвигнув его на месте их старого семейного гнезда, потому что Сарии было здесь комфортнее всего. Он думал, что его родителям понравилось бы здесь, если бы они... Им бы здесь понравилось.

Сария готовила на кухне обед, медленно помешивая суп в кастрюльке на печке, и во всем помещении витал запах мяса с пряностями. Джаред улыбнулся. Выяснилось, он был прав много лет назад. Его сестры действительно выросли красавицами, особенно Сария. Ее длинные каштановые волосы и смеющиеся голубые глаза были точь-в-точь как у их мамы, и у Джареда кольнуло сердце от воспоминаний, но он быстро задвинул эти мысли подальше, пока они не превратились во что-то некрасивое и болезненное.

\- Эй, – он шагнул в кухню, едва вписываясь широкими плечами в дверной проем. – Сария, ты меня слышала? Я ухожу.

В ответ сестра подняла вверх палец в универсальном жесте, говорящем «подожди секундочку». Джаред подчинился, через минуту Сария повернулась, держа в руке ложку с дымящимся супом, и протянула ее Джареду. Он сделал маленький глоток, сразу же ощутив на языке острый мясной вкус. 

\- Ого. Это тот козел, которого я принес вчера? – Сария кивнула, и Джаред улыбнулся. – Черт, все бы отдал, чтобы готовить хотя бы вполовину так же хорошо, как ты. Похоже, все гены гурмана в семье достались тебе. Жаль, что гены красоты все отошли мне... ой! Сария! 

Он потер ноющее плечо, свирепо глядя на сестру. Та только усмехнулась в ответ, подарив ему свой фирменный взгляд «ты такой идиот», прежде чем повернуться к печке. Подняв руку, она помахала ею над плечом, прогоняя его, и Джаред притворно обиженно вздохнул.

\- Ладно, ладно, уже ушел, – он нагнулся и поцеловал сестру в щеку. – Передам от тебя привет Саи и Летеру.

Сария потрепала его по плечу, не отводя глаз от кастрюли. Джаред кивнул и пошел к дверям. Старательно пытаясь не думать о том, что его сестра не произнесла ни слова за последние четырнадцать лет.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Джаред рванул вверх, пробивая толщу облаков, закрыл глаза, позволяя яркому полуденному солнцу ласкать его крылья. Весна была в разгаре, но через несколько недель наступит лето, а засушливый сезон в их краях тянулся довольно долго. Так что он наслаждался хорошей погодой, пока была возможность. Джаред знал, что синегривые и иглоспины не очень любили это время года. Их птенцы только-только вылупились, и родители сейчас выбиваются из сил, пытаясь накормить несколько новых ртов. Но все равно этот сезон был идеальным: весна означала теплую воду и много высокой травы, в которой легко было прятаться, и именно в таких условиях эти драконы предпочитали вить свои гнезда. Среброкрылы же, в отличие от них, высиживали птенцов осенью, потому что устойчивый ветер, что поднимался зимой, прекрасно подходил для обучения полетам.

Конечно, Джаред знал все это только понаслышке. Когда он достиг совершеннолетия, то начал искать себе пару, как было принято, но оказалось, что найти свободного среброкрыла довольно затруднительно, и еще сложнее выбрать того, кто мог бы действительно ему понравиться. И даже не потому, что он был особо разборчивым, просто выбор был удручающе невелик. 

Первой претенденткой была молодая самочка, на три года младше Джареда, симпатичная, но настолько пустоголовая, что Джаред практически мог слышать эхо, гулявшее в ее голове. Второй оказался еще хуже: избалованный и изнеженный маменькин сынок, с разумом улитки, абсолютно уверенный, что все вокруг ему должны, но при этом даже не научившийся добираться до тишины. Он считал, что делает великое одолжение, просто разговаривая с Джаредом, и Джаред с огромной радостью с ним расстался. То, что среброкрылы - самая редкая раса среди драконов, не значит, что они должны быть заносчивыми снобами.

Его третий предполагаемый партнер казался гораздо более перспективным. Это был сильный самец из древнего рода, от которого могло получиться хорошее, крепкое потомство, искренний и дружелюбный, и он всегда обращался с Джаредом как с равным. Правда, период ухаживания у них продлился недолго, потому что недели через три после их первой встречи Джаред совершил ошибку, познакомив Летера с сестрами. Увидев, как озарилось лицо Саи, когда их с Летером взгляды встретились, Джаред понял, что тут ему ничего не светит. С тех пор для Летера существовала только она, и буквально через две недели после совершеннолетия Саи они заключили брак. Джаред до сих пор силился понять, почему он ничуть не расстроился из-за случившегося. Видимо, счастье Саи всегда было для него важнее собственного.

Как бы там ни было, после этого Джаред почти бросил попытки найти себе пару. Летер великодушно предложил познакомить его с кем-нибудь из своих одиноких родственников, но к тому моменту Джаред уже почти потерял интерес. Если для него на свете и была пара, то пусть она или он сам сделает первый шаг и найдет его.

Вздохнув, Джаред распрямил крылья, чуть поворачивая их против ветра. Резкая потеря скорости выдернула его из тишины, наполнив пространство вокруг гулом ветра. Джаред потряс головой и начал медленно опускаться сквозь облака, наблюдая, как постепенно открывается внизу вид на большое озеро.

Небольшое семейство синегривых молниями прорезало поверхность воды прямо под ним. Их узкие змеиные тела красиво изгибались, они двигались сильно и уверенно, отталкиваясь тонкими, будто хлысты, хвостами. Кажется, это были мать и трое птенцов, которые только недавно вылупились, и когда Джаред снизился к поверхности озера, он ясно мог видеть, как птенцы с удивлением и благоговением глядят на него широко распахнутыми глазами-бусинками. Пролетая над ними, он поджал лапы к животу, сделал идеальную «бочку» вправо и довольно улыбнулся, услышав доносящиеся с воды крики и смех. 

Поймав восходящий поток, он двинулся к суше. По крайней мере, он любил птенцов. Это было важно, учитывая, что он скоро станет дядей. Ведь именно это стало причиной его визита: Саи попросила его навестить их и помочь Летеру пристроить к дому дополнительное крыло для кладки, которую она ожидала осенью. Джаред был более чем счастлив помочь, и честно говоря, он радовался первой кладке Саи едва ли не больше молодой пары. Хотя своей семьи у него не было, он с нетерпением готовился помогать Саи в воспитании птенцов, конечно, если его боевая сестренка вообще подпустит его к детям. 

Его появление в маленьком городке прошло почти незамеченным, что было бы странно, прилети он в какое-нибудь другое место. Драконы по природе своей были подозрительны, и вновьприбывшие обычно удостаивались пристального (хоть и довольно вежливого) внимания. Но в городке Саи, расположенном у подножия Гребня Верила - давно спящего вулкана - видели так много бывающих здесь проездом путешественников, что жители просто перестали ими интересоваться. Ведь прямо за Гребнем Верила во всем своем могуществе возвышался Пик Серафима и его каменный пленник – популярная достопримечательность для драконов всего мира, которые прилетали сюда, чтобы увидеть последний памятник великой Войны.

Сам Джаред не был у Пика Серафима уже лет десять. Может быть, он доберется туда в этот раз. Ненадолго, только чтобы засвидетельствовать свое почтение на могиле Деймоса. Это меньшее, что он мог сделать для героя своего детства, дракона, что пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы спасти их всех.

Сам городок, где жила Саи, был тихим и сонным, с хаотично расположенными вдоль старинных улиц домами. Джаред приземлился, перекинувшись в процессе, недалеко от стайки молодых огнехвостов, которые играли в салочки, громко крича и метаясь между домами с характерной для их расы грацией. Джаред вдруг вспомнил об одном дне, давным-давно, когда он дрался с тем иглоспином – Корланом? Килианом? - из-за семейной легенды. Это воспоминание заставило его улыбнуться. Каким же глупым он тогда был.

Внезапный низкий рев прервал его мысли. Джаред даже удивиться не успел, как земля под ним содрогнулась, будто по ней прошла волна, сбивая его с ног. Он взмахнул руками и упал на колени, острые камни тут же больно впились в кожу. Он поднял голову и не смог отвести глаз. Дома двигались. То есть не совсем двигались, они никуда не шли, но сильно вибрировали, покачиваясь взад и вперед на хрупких фундаментах. Поблизости что-то упало с грохотом и звоном разбитого стекла. Крики молодых огнехвостов внезапно оборвались, и, повернувшись, Джаред увидел, что они сбились в кучу под ближайшим деревом и испуганно озирались. Что же происходит?

А затем, так же внезапно, как и началась, тряска прекратилась. Джаред моргнул, не осмеливаясь пока шевелиться, в то время как все вокруг опять затихло. Страх, удивление и растерянность вихрем кружились у него в голове. Что, черт возьми, только что случилось?

Рядом один из самых маленьких огненных дракончиков, похоже, совсем недавно покинувший гнездо, резко перекинулся, пытаясь спрятаться под своим массивным хвостом, и заплакал, запищал громко и пронзительно. Мальчик постарше – по-видимому, его брат – быстро подхватил его, прижимая плачущего дракончика к груди, развернулся и бросился к ближайшему дому, у дверей которого их уже ждали взрослые. Другие птенцы, как по команде, тоже либо побежали к своим домам, либо, обернувшись, взмывали в небо. Джаред чуть было не последовал их примеру – убраться с неустойчивой земли казалось правильным шагом, – но тут услышал, как его зовет знакомый голос:

\- Джаред! - он обернулся и увидел Саи, бегущую к нему от дома в конце дороги. Она подбежала и схватила его за руку, беспокойно хмуря тонкие брови. – С тобой все в порядке?

\- Да, - выдохнул Джаред и медленно, осторожно поднялся. Когда земля под ногами стала неподвижной, он выпрямился и повернулся к сестре. – Что это было?

Саи нахмурилась еще больше.

\- Никто не знает. Землетрясения начались пару дней назад и становятся все сильнее с каждым разом. Во время последнего обрушился дом Пеллы.

Джаред посмотрел за спину Саи, на возвышающиеся вдалеке горы. 

\- Думаешь, это как-то связано с Гребнем Верила? Все-таки это вулкан.

Саи покачала головой, в ее голубых глазах светилось беспокойство.

\- Нет, вулкан спит с самой Войны, так что причина не в этом. Некоторые говорят, что это Дейорин выражает свое недовольство. – Она закатила глаза, и Джаред не сдержал улыбки. В то время как он и Сария переняли мягкий характер матери, Саи как-то умудрилась унаследовать сильную волю и деловой подход к жизни от их отца. Джаред не мог ей не гордиться.

\- Ну, что бы это ни было, нужно убедиться, что вам ничто не угрожает. Вы с Летером проверяли фундамент дома? Важно, чтобы...

\- Да, Джаред, - перебила его Саи с показным вздохом, - мы все проверили сразу же после первого землетрясения. И до того, как ты спросишь, да, мы сняли вещи с верхних полок и упаковали все бьющееся, так что убери это обеспокоенное выражение со своего лица, пока оно не стало постоянным. Оно тебе не подходит.

\- Ты мне не подходишь, - огрызнулся Джаред, но наклонился и поцеловал Саи в щеку. – И я рад тебя видеть. Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Немного тяжелой. – Саи погладила себя по животу, который только-только начал расти. – Мы думаем, что в кладке будет тройня. Я все время хочу есть, бедному Летеру приходится добывать еду как минимум дважды в день.

\- Да, но бедный Летер знает, что получит отличное вознаграждение за свои труды, так что он совсем не против, - раздался новый голос, и Джаред поднял голову, глядя на приближающегося мужа Саи. Темные волосы Летера были засыпаны тонким слоем пыли, но он улыбнулся дружелюбно и крепко пожал Джареду руку. – Спасибо, что согласился помочь с домом.

Джаред скорчил физиономию.

\- Как будто у меня был выбор. Мы все отлично знаем, что бы сделала Саи, откажись я... ой! – он сердито уставился на Саи, которая стукнула его по тому же месту, что и Сария раньше. – Серьезно, вы что, сговариваетесь с Сарией у меня за спиной и строите планы, как лучше лупить Джареда?

\- Только когда ты действительно этого заслуживаешь, - рассмеялась Саи. Потом ее взгляд смягчился. – Как там Сария?

Джаред прекрасно понимал ее интерес.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он после секундного колебания. – Ну, знаешь, помимо... прочего.  
Взгляд Саи погрустнел.

\- Хотела бы я с ней повидаться.

Джаред кивнул. Он прекрасно знал, что его сестры были очень близки. Родственные связи у драконов всегда были невероятно сильны, но у Сарии и Саи, кажется, привязанность друг к другу была более глубокой. Честно говоря, Джаред иногда ощущал себя обделенным, укромные взгляды, которыми сестры время от времени обменивались, оставляли какое-то чувство неловкости и непричастности. Но если это в итоге делало их счастливыми, то Джаред не особенно возражал, именно поэтому он шагнул вперед и положил руки на хрупкие плечи Саи.

\- Никаких долгих полетов, пока не отложишь яйца, не забыла? – произнес он твердо. – Мы не будем делать ничего, что могло бы подвергнуть малышей риску. Сария в порядке, Саи, поверь мне. Если хочешь, я могу передать от тебя письмо, когда вернусь.

\- Да. – Саи не казалась полностью убежденной, и складка между ее бровями не исчезла. Но осторожная улыбка получилась вполне искренней. – Хорошо. Пойдем в дом, поешь что-нибудь. А потом можем заняться планированием детской.

\- Конечно. – Джаред послушно последовал за ней и Летером к дому – небольшой, квадратной формы постройке с задним крыльцом и огромной кухней, именно такой, какую хотела Саи. Уж Джареду ли этого не знать, ведь он помогал этот дом строить.

Драконы, обычно, довольно четко делились в своих предпочтениях о том, где откладывать яйца и высиживать птенцов. В то время как одни, вот как Джаред, выбирали места для постройки гнезд где-нибудь в глуши – среброкрылы, например, особенно любили высокие скалы и горные леса - другие, как Саи, предпочитали дома, где безопасность четырех стен и жившие по соседству драконы делали присутствие рядом хищников почти невозможным. Джаред понимал такую логику, но просто не мог представить, что можно воспитывать птенцов не так, как их самих воспитывала мать, когда зелень лесов вокруг не окутывает коконом тепла и безопасности, а огромное синее покрывало неба не улыбается над головой. 

Говорят, можно сорвать дракона с неба, но нельзя вырвать небо из дракона. Джаред думал, что его отец мог бы это понять.

Остаток утра и часть дня они провели за ланчем, потом занялись планированием новой комнаты. Оказалось, Саи хочет, чтобы детская прилегала к восточному крылу, в то время как Летер считал, что с западной стороны в комнате будет больше света. Глядя, как сестра с мужем добродушно переругиваются из-за будущего их детей, Джаред ощутил какое-то странное чувство при мысли о том, что сложись обстоятельства немного иначе, и это он мог сейчас пререкаться с Летером из-за комнаты, а не Саи. 

Но он не расстраивался из-за нынешнего положения вещей. Саи была счастлива, и, следовательно, Джаред был счастлив. Его партнер мог подождать.

Около полудня еще одно внезапное землетрясение опять выгнало их из дома. Джаред повернулся к Саи, как только тряска прекратилась. 

\- Ты точно уверена, что здесь безопасно? Мы не можем рисковать, Саи. Может, вам все-таки стоит переехать?

\- Может, ты все-таки позволишь мне самой решать, - ответила сестра, но в ее голосе не было злости. Беспокойно нахмурившись, она осматривала повреждения вокруг. Раненых не было, но у одного дома дальше по дороге обвалилась крыша. Несколько деревьев неподалеку сломались и пригнулись к земле, будто низко кланяясь. 

\- Я не понимаю, - продолжала Саи. – Все местные говорят, что, сколько они себя помнят, земля здесь всегда была спокойной, даже во время Войны. Почему вдруг началась эта тряска?

\- Может, это действительно Дейорин шалит? – предложил Летер, и Саи развернулась к нему, сверкая глазами.

\- Это нонсенс, - резко ответила она. – Просто паранойя. Если ты...

И именно в этот момент Джаред ощутил это. Или, если точнее, был ошеломлен этим.

Что-то появилось внезапно в воздухе, какое-то присутствие, какого Джаред никогда не чувствовал раньше. Тяжелое и мощное, будто едва сдерживаемое, но с налетом такой невероятной грусти, что у Джареда болезненно закололо сердце. Но больше всего его поразило скрытое за этими первыми ощущениями тепло, что-то сокровенное и знакомое, заставившее дракона внутри Джареда заворочаться беспокойно, до зуда под кожей, вызывая чувство одновременно незнакомое и до странного приятное. Все тело Джареда внезапно начало будто покалывать, спину окатило жаркой волной, а голову словно заволокло туманом. Он знал, что должен был удивиться, даже испугаться, но вместо этого чувствовал только тепло и странное желание, внезапно сменившиеся острой необходимостью... бежать... или лететь или... 

\- Он идет. – Голос Летера пробился в мысли Джареда.

Джаред помотал головой, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Его собственный голос звучал словно издалека, когда он спросил, точнее выдохнул:

\- Кто идет?

Саи рядом с ним нахмурилась и плотнее запахнула куртку. 

\- Одинокий дракон, что живет в горах, - ответила она. – Большую часть года он держится особняком, но раз в несколько месяцев спускается сюда, к нам. Чтобы не заболеть, понимаешь?

Джаред кивнул, хотя плохо понимал слова сестры. Драконы, как правило, были сильным и здоровым видом, а их природная способность к самоисцелению делала их невосприимчивыми к болезням и практически бессмертными, пока о них хорошо заботились. Но, тем не менее, ни один дракон не жил дольше ста лет, неизбежно становясь жертвой одного из двух недугов, от которых мог страдать их вид: одиночества или разбитого сердца. Этот странный дракон, должно быть, старался избежать первого, ища контакта с другими драконами для того, чтобы уберечься от безумия и смерти.

\- Нам лучше вернуться в дом, - произнес Летер.

\- В дом? Почему? – Если этот дракон искал общения, то можно было бы помочь ему, ведь они находились ближе всех. Но оглянувшись, Джаред увидел, что все другие жители тоже торопливо расходились по домам, в каком-то суеверном страхе захлопывая окна и двери. – Что происходит? Почему они прячутся? 

Лицо Саи потемнело.

\- Дракона зовут Дженсен. И на нем Печать.

Печать. Джаред повернулся к лесу на окраине города, откуда, кажется, приближался дракон. Неужели все дело в этом? Ведь если Саи сказала правду, то этот Дженсен должен быть действительно темной личностью. Печать считалась самым страшным наказанием, какому мог подвергнуться дракон, и ритуал, во время которого его навеки запирали в человеческом теле, равнялся смертному приговору. Печать накладывали на драконов, совершивших самые отвратительные преступления, и, учитывая, что только Колоссы обладали достаточной силой для совершения ритуала, свое преступление Дженсен, должно быть, совершил во время Войны. И это делало его одновременно очень старым и очень опасным.

И тем более странно было слышать, что дракон, носивший Печать, был все еще жив спустя столько времени. Большинство умирали вскоре после ритуала, прикованные к земле и лишенные контакта со своими партнерами, и тот факт, что Дженсен прожил так долго, свидетельствовал о его воле и решимости. И еще, конечно же, это ощущение присутствия. Легкий ветер внезапно донес до Джареда запах старого пепла и соснового леса, и скрытый за ними слабый аромат чего-то острого и земляного, аромат, который мог принадлежать только Дженсену, и для Джареда это было, как уловить запах жареного мяса после нескольких недель голодания. Этот аромат окружил его, проникая в поры и кости, теплый и успокаивающий, будто материнская ласка. Саи, должно быть, просто ошибается. Дженсен не может носить Печать. Ведь как что-то настолько _плохое_ может казаться таким _правильным_?

\- Джаред. – Рука Саи на его плече прервала его мысли, и, повернувшись, Джаред увидел, что сестра смотрит на него с беспокойством. – Пойдем. Нам стоит вернуться в дом. 

\- Д..да. – Джаред чувствовал себя так, будто его ударили по голове чем-то большим и тяжелым. И хотя все его инстинкты кричали протестующе, он позволил Саи затащить себя в дом, но все это время не отрывал взгляд от леса. Как только они оказались внутри, он кинулся к ближайшему окну. Когда Летер потянулся, чтобы закрыть его, Джаред, не думая, схватил его за запястье, крепко сжимая. 

\- Я хочу увидеть его, - произнес Джаред, и в его глазах, должно быть, отразился отчаянный рев дракона, запертого под кожей, потому что Летер несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на него, прежде чем покорно кивнуть и отойти в сторону. 

Джаред глубоко вздохнул и снова сфокусировал взгляд на опушке леса, мрачной и молчаливой. Весь городок к этому времени затих, царившая всего несколько минут назад суматоха от внезапного землетрясения улеглась. В доме через дорогу один из молодых огнехвостов выглядывал сквозь щелку в двери, в его больших круглых глазах светилось любопытство. Секунду спустя его дернули назад от порога, его резкий удивленный крик был тут же прерван стуком захлопнувшейся двери. Но Джаред не успел даже улыбнуться, потому что именно в этот момент одинокая фигура появилась на краю леса.

Оглядываясь назад, на то время, когда он впервые увидел Дженсена, Джаред никогда не сможет вспомнить что-то другое, помимо того самого мгновения. Нет, если на него надавить, он смог бы рассказать, что деревья были зелеными, и может быть, светило солнце, но он ни за что не вспомнит, какое тогда было время суток, где он стоял и даже что он вообще делал в доме Саи. Спросите его о каких-нибудь деталях того дня, о таинственных землетрясениях или о беременности Саи, и он замолчит, не зная, что сказать.

Но спросите его о Дженсене конкретно и готовьтесь к длинному рассказу.

Первое, что заметил Джаред в том человеке, что появился из леса - он был высоким. Не таким высоким, конечно, как Джаред – в его защиту можно было сказать, что в человеческом обличии Джаред возвышался над всеми почти на голову - но все равно намного выше среднего роста, не меньше шести футов. Это привело ко второму наблюдению, что сделал Джаред о драконе: а именно, что при таком росте он был очень худым. Конечно, отчасти, это было результатом того, что он вынужден был охотиться и выживать в одиночку, не имея при этом возможности сменить человеческий облик, но главная причина, очевидно, заключалась в вечном одиночестве, что было хуже любой болезни. Саи была права. В конце концов, именно одиночество убило прапрадеда Джареда, и теперь, похоже, убивало Дженсена.

Но болезнь не отразилась на внешности Дженсена, и когда дракон вышел из тени на солнечный свет, Джаред мог поклясться, что на короткий миг его сердце остановилось. Дженсен был бледен, под его глазами залегли тени, но они нисколько не скрывали ни прямого носа, ни высоких скул, ни изгиба полных губ и яркости глаз. У него были короткие, темно-русые волосы, почти до белизны выгоревшие на солнце, и он, похоже, не брился как минимум пару дней, судя по темной щетине на подбородке и щеках. Что-то жаркое и опасное зашевелилось внутри Джареда. Может, Дженсен и был закаленным войной солдатом, совершившим худшее преступление из тех, что Джаред даже не мог себе представить, больным от одиночества и медленно умирающим от безнадежности, но в то же время он был воплощением всех фантазий Джареда. Джаред никогда в жизни не видел никого красивее.

В то время как Джаред наблюдал за ним, Дженсен медленно подошел к большому плоскому валуну, что лежал на краю общественного парка, отмечая границу города. Странный дракон остановился на мгновение, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, будто с трудом держался на ногах. Медленно окинул взглядом город вокруг, глядя на дома и наглухо закрытые окна и двери, от которых исходила такая ледяная тишина, что даже Джаред мог ее чувствовать. Каково это, подумал Джаред, когда тебя так ненавидят и боятся? Когда все отворачиваются от тебя в тот момент, когда ты нуждаешься в них больше всего? 

Еще несколько долгих минут Дженсен оглядывал дома. Ни одного движения, ни одного звука не доносилось от них – драконы выражали свою ненависть, и это было яснее и четче, чем любое физическое действие. У Джареда сжалось сердце при виде Дженсена, стоящего в одиночестве в конце дороги. С его худой фигурой и запавшими глазами Джаред просто не мог представить его в роли преступника. Неужели он действительно совершил что-то настолько ужасное, что заслужил такое к себе отношение?

Дженсен у валуна наконец ссутулился и тяжело вздохнул. Очень медленно, словно старик, проживший слишком долго, он опустился на камень, осторожно присаживаясь на край. Валун явно был не самым удобным местом для сидения, но Дженсен устроился на нем таким привычным движением, от которого новая волна боли пронзила сердце Джареда. Он понял, что Дженсен не впервые сидит там. И это не первый раз, когда с ним так обращаются. Сколько же раз он...

\- Джаред, что ты делаешь?

Голос Саи острым ножом прорезал тишину, и Джаред вздрогнул так сильно, что едва не вывалился в окно. В конце дороги Дженсен резко вскинул голову, повернувшись на звук, и на одно краткое мгновение их взгляды встретились. Мир замер. Чистые горячие эмоции взбудоражили кровь Джареда, тепло и какое-то чувство _правильности_ накрыли волной, дрожь удовольствия прошла по спине, и через все это эхом звучало _даданаконецто_. На окраине города Дженсен резко распахнул глаза от удивления и... чего-то еще. В них сверкнул огонь, отразившийся, Джаред был уверен, в его собственном взгляде. 

А в следующую секунду Дженсен исчез, только резкий стук захлопнутых Саи ставней отдался в голове Джареда, словно удар. Он отшатнулся, внезапно оглушенный чувством потери, которое он не мог понять, все вокруг на секунду стало нечетким и размытым, когда грудь прошило болью. Он слепо потянулся к окну, дракон внутри него взревел, требуя вернуть Дженсена, сейчас же, но резко остановился, когда Саи на удивление крепко схватила его за запястье, ее голубые глаза сверкали от злости и беспокойства.

\- Ты не можешь позволить ему видеть тебя! – прошипела она. – Из-за этого он будет только чаще возвращаться.

Но в этом-то весь смысл, подумал Джаред, но промолчал, только потряс головой, пытаясь разогнать туман в мыслях. О боги, что происходит? Почему Дженсен так действует на него? 

\- Саи...

\- Ты не знаешь, что он сделал, - тихо произнесла Саи, - чтобы заслужить Печать. Это, вероятно, военное преступление... ужасное преступление, Джаред.

Джаред снова покачал головой.

\- Но... но ты не знаешь этого точно.

\- Мы знаем, что на нем Печать, и этого достаточно, - вмешался Летер, подходя к ним. – Для этого наказания должна быть веская причина, Джаред. Ты и сам это знаешь.

Конечно, Джаред знал. Но это не отменяло того факта, что Дженсен чем-то отличался, было в нем нечто невероятно _правильное_. 

\- Я не думаю...

\- Джаред. – Саи вздохнула. – Ты знаешь, что говорят? Что он сделал, чтобы его наказали наложением Печати? – Джаред молчал, и она прикусила губу. – Говорят, что он был предателем. Говорят, что он был лучшим солдатом Деймоса, пока не предал его во время Войны.

Джаред похолодел, услышав эти слова. Дженсен... предатель? Но как это возможно? Гордость была величайшим и самым ценным качеством драконов, и только те, кто не устоял и поддался пучине жадности и продажности, могли осмелиться стать перебежчиками. Мог ли Дженсен действительно пасть так низко? Мог ли этот истощенный, уставший дракон, тихо и одиноко сидящий сейчас на твердом камне на окраине города, действительно предать их великого спасителя? 

\- Эй. – Летер шагнул вперед и положил руку Джареду на плечо. – Забудь об этом, хорошо? Давай закончим с детской.

Его глаза лучились спокойствием и симпатией, и Джаред не мог ему отказать. Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов в попытке успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце и разогнать туман в голове, он кивнул и отвернулся от окна. Это было самое сложное, что ему приходилось делать. 

\- Ладно. Хорошо, - ответил он и пошел за Саи и Летером вглубь дома.

Вечером они ужинали за кухонным столом. Когда взгляд Джареда в третий раз скользнул по закрытому окну, Саи со звоном положила свою вилку на стол. 

\- Джаред, прекрати.

Джаред только нахмурился, но продолжал смотреть на ставни, будто мог проникнуть за деревянную преграду одним усилием воли. Снаружи присутствие Дженсена по-прежнему ощущалось в воздухе как туман, тяжелый и густой. 

\- Это не в моих силах,- произнес он наконец. – Он просто не кажется злым, Саи.

\- Это не отменяет того факта, что на нем Печать.

Джаред вздохнул.

\- Но вы ведете себя так, только опираясь на слухи, да? Хоть кто-нибудь потрудился спросить у него о случившемся? - не услышав ответа, Джаред отвернулся от окна. Саи и Летер смотрели в стол с виноватыми выражениями на лицах, и у Джареда перехватило дыхание. – С ним никто никогда не разговаривал? Совсем?

Вместо ответа опять была тишина. Джаред прижал руку к внезапно заколотившемуся сердцу.

\- Вы хотите сказать, - произнес он медленно, - что все это время, за все эти годы, что Дженсен приходит сюда, никто не сказал ему ни единого слова? Ни разу?

\- Это часть его наказания, - ответил Летер после неловкой паузы. – Полная изоляция, вот что означает Печать.

Джаред только покачал головой, глядя в тарелку.

\- Я в это не верю, - прошептал он, и Саи коснулась его руки.

\- Ты и не обязан. К утру он уйдет. Просто забудь о нем, Джаред.

\- Я не могу. – Он вздохнул и принялся за еду, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса.


	3. Глава 2

Позже вечером он лежал в гостиной на толстой куче одеял и простыней, которые приготовила для него Саи, и глядел в потолок. В доме было тихо, Саи и Летер давно легли спать. Единственным звуком, что слышал Джаред, был тихий хор цикад, доносящийся с улицы. Чуть повернув голову, он посмотрел на окно, все еще плотно закрытое ставнями, только тонкие лучи лунного света лились сквозь щели между досками. И ощущение присутствия все так же чувствовалось снаружи, ровное и глубокое, не ослабевающее с самого полудня. _Дженсен_.

Джаред вздохнул и сел, откинув одеяло. Прошлепав босиком через всю комнату, он тихо приоткрыл окно и вгляделся в темноту.

Дженсен находился на том же месте, где Джаред видел его в последний раз: одиноко сидел на большом валуне на краю города. Казалось, он так и заснул, сидя, скрестив руки на груди и уронив голову. На глазах у Джареда он начал медленно клониться в сторону, его голова опустилась еще ниже, а плечи устало ссутулились. Тем не менее, когда казалось, что Дженсен вот-вот упадет, он распахнул глаза и быстро выпрямился с тихим стоном. Но буквально через минуту все повторилось снова, и Джаред со сжавшимся сердцем смотрел, как Дженсен снова и снова безуспешно пытается не заснуть сидя.

С его недугом, да еще учитывая, в каком неудобном положении он сидел, Дженсен, должно быть, совершенно выбился из сил. Конечно, было бы намного проще, если бы он слез с камня и лег на землю, но Джаред знал, что он так не поступит. В конце концов, у дракона была своя гордость.

Гордость.

Что-то расцвело у Джареда в груди при этой мысли, что-то теплое, глубокое и дерзкое, и он двинулся прежде, чем понял, что делает. Тихо прикрыв окно, он надел куртку и пошел на кухню. Остатки рагу, что Саи приготовила на ужин, все еще стояли в кастрюле на печи, и Джаред быстро разогрел его, потом положил приличную порцию в одну из любимых тарелок Саи. Схватив по пути ложку, он открыл дверь и, не позволяя себе раздумывать над своими действиями, шагнул в ночь.

Воздух снаружи был прохладным, но не ледяным. Джаред сделал глубокий вдох и пошел по дороге, держа перед собой тарелку, от которой шел пар.

Дженсен открыл глаза и напрягся, как только Джаред оказался в пяти метрах от него. Когда Джаред наконец приблизился, он уже почти поднялся с валуна, выпрямив спину и развернув плечи, словно готовый в любую секунду сорваться с места. Это было неприемлемо, и Джаред заговорил, не задумываясь:

\- Все нормально, - произнес он медленно. – Я просто... подумал, что ты, наверное, голодный, вот и все. – Он протянул тарелку. – Это рагу. Моя сестра приготовила. Она живет вон в том доме.

Дженсен все еще не шевелился, но первоначальная настороженность в его глазах сменилась любопытством. Воодушевленный, Джаред медленно сделал еще один шаг вперед и поставил тарелку на валун рядом с Дженсеном, стараясь не касаться его.

\- Вот. Очень вкусно, обещаю.

Дженсен наклонил голову и с минуту разглядывал Джареда. Тот улыбнулся обезоруживающе, и какое-то время они стояли молча, глядя друг на друга. В конце концов, губы Дженсена чуть дернулись в улыбке, он взял тарелку и сделал глубокий вдох. 

\- Пахнет вкусно, - произнес он. – Спасибо. - Голос у него был тихий, хрипловатый от долгого молчания и все равно самый прекрасный из всех, что слышал Джаред. 

Джаред почувствовал, как приятное тепло разливается по спине, и улыбнулся еще шире. 

\- Пожалуйста. – Помедлив, он протянул руку. – Кстати, я Джаред.

Дженсен замер, не донеся ложку до рта. Плечи у него снова напряглись, а взгляд метнулся от руки Джареда к его лицу, потом к тарелке и опять к руке. Джаред быстро опустил ее и увидел, как Дженсен тут же ощутимо расслабился. Он нахмурился, а где-то в глубине души начало зарождаться очень нехорошее подозрение.

\- Дженсен, - произнес Дженсен после долгой паузы и осторожно подвинулся на валуне, освобождая место. – Ты можешь сесть. Если хочешь.

\- Конечно. – Двигаясь все так же сдержанно, Джаред присел рядом с ним. Твердый камень тут же впился ему в копчик – это было чудо, что кто-то мог просидеть тут так долго, – но Джаред, не переставая улыбаться, повернулся к Дженсену. – Спасибо.

Тот кивнул и медленно принялся за еду. Джаред наблюдал за ним, смотрел, как сокращаются мышцы, когда Дженсен поднимал и отпускал ложку, как дергается кадык, когда он глотал. По сравнению с тем, что он видел днем, состояние Дженсена, кажется, немного улучшилось: кожа уже не была такой бледной, и руки дрожали совсем немного, пока он ел. А еще с такого близкого расстояния Джаред мог видеть, что глаза у Дженсена зеленые, и что, хотя они и были немного впалыми и налитыми кровью, они по-прежнему светились каким-то глубоким таинственным светом, подобного которому Джаред никогда не видел.

Между плечом и шеей Дженсена, как раз там, где заканчивался ворот рубашки, Джаред мог разглядеть небольшой черный завиток, самый край сложного символа на спине Дженсена, который выдавал в нем отмеченного Печатью.

Глубоко вдохнув, он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но Дженсен его опередил:

\- Это было вкусно. – Он посмотрел на опустевшую тарелку, чуть улыбаясь. – Пожалуйста, поблагодари свою сестру за меня. Она очень добра.

Его ровный тон говорил о том, что он прекрасно понимал – Саи не имела к этому ни малейшего отношения, но Джаред просто кивнул и потянулся за тарелкой.

\- На здор...

Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Дженсен резко дернулся, тарелка вывалилась из его рук, будто намазанная маслом, но Джаред поймал ее почти рефлекторно. Он ободряюще улыбнулся Дженсену, но у того на лице застыло выражение легкой паники.

\- Прости, - начал Дженсен, но Джаред, не сводя с него глаз, покачал головой и поставил тарелку у ног. Реакции Дженсена было только одно объяснение, и хотя Джареду ужасно этого не хотелось, он обязан был спросить.

\- Дженсен, когда в последний раз к тебе кто-нибудь прикасался?

Вопрос, похоже, застал Дженсена врасплох, и он не сразу ответил, поморгал неуверенно, потом опустил взгляд на подрагивающие руки на коленях. Когда, наконец, он поднял голову и устремил взор на какую-то далекую точку на горизонте, в его глазах было столько невероятной грусти, что Джаред едва сдерживался, чтобы не дотронуться до него.

\- Я не помню, - произнес он, и Джаред с трудом проглотил вставший в горле комок. 

Всемогущие боги, прожить так долго без чужого голоса, без чужого прикосновения...

\- Эй. – Он дождался, пока Дженсен не повернется к нему, потом медленно поднял руку с раскрытой ладонью. – Можно?

Дженсен колебался. Джаред почти мог слышать, как крутятся колесики у него в голове. Но он не двигался, просто продолжал смотреть на Дженсена, пытаясь всем своим существом выражать терпение и благожелательность. И у него, должно быть, получилось, потому что спустя какое-то время Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и кивнул, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, неуверенно улыбнулся и снова уставился на свои руки. Медленно, осторожно, Джаред протянул руку и положил ее на плечо Дженсена.

Дженсен моментально напрягся, мускулы под пальцами Джареда закаменели, и что-то пронзительное и неуверенное прошило его ауру. Но в следующий момент он зажмурился, издал тихое, почти благоговейное «оох», и постепенно его тело расслабилось. Джаред улыбнулся, стараясь сконцентрироваться на лице Дженсена, а не на том, какой теплой, идеально мягкой кажется кожа дракона под его пальцами.

\- Все хорошо? – спросил он, и Дженсен кивнул.

\- Да. – Он повернулся к Джареду и опять улыбнулся ему той изумительной мягкой улыбкой. – Спасибо. – В одном слове было заключено столько благодарности, и Джаред прекрасно понимал, почему. Кожа Дженсена уже начала приобретать более здоровый оттенок, прямой физический контакт с другим драконом прогонял болезнь быстрее, чем порыв ветра сдувал пыль с окна. У Джареда защемило сердце при мысли о том, что Дженсен страдал так много лет, когда все, что могло бы ему помочь почувствовать себя лучше – только лишь одно прикосновение и толика сострадания. 

\- Не за что. – Джаред чуть наклонил голову. – Ты... кажешься немного горячим. Ты огнехвост?

Дженсен нахмурился, что-то похожее на боль скользнуло по его лицу, когда он снова отвернулся и уставился на горизонт.

\- Теперь это не важно, - произнес он тихо.

Джаред почувствовал, что коснулся деликатной темы, хотя не мог понять, в чем именно. Но знал, что лучше не настаивать, теперь, когда он, кажется, только начал завоевывать доверие Дженсена. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Когда Дженсен внезапно заговорил, Джаред от неожиданности чуть не свалился с камня.

\- Ну, так ты собираешься спрашивать? – Он по-прежнему не смотрел на Джареда.

\- О чем? – Джаред непонимающе моргнул.

Его рука все еще лежала на левом плече Дженсена, но Дженсен поднял правую руку и постучал пальцем по черному узору, извивающемуся по шее.

\- Об этом. Наверняка кто-нибудь уже просветил тебя о том, что на мне Печать.

\- А. Ну да. – Джаред прикусил губу, посмотрел на Дженсена и решил, что может рискнуть, раз уж Дженсен дает ему возможность. – Если верить слухам, ты каким-то образом предал Деймоса, еще во время Войны.

\- Хм. – В голосе Дженсена не было злости, скорей, он произнес это задумчиво, одной рукой потирая подбородок. – Значит, вот что говорят?

Джаред кивнул, внимательно глядя на него.

\- Но я в это не верю, - признался он честно. – Какое преступление ты совершил, Дженсен, что Деймосу пришлось наложить на тебя Печать?

Скорей всего, это было просто его воображение, но ему показалось, что Дженсен вздрогнул при упоминании легендарного имени. Но быстро пришел в себя и только пожал плечами. Когда он заговорил, его голос был нарочито нейтральным.

\- Я убил много драконов.

Джаред моргнул. Это было... не совсем то, чего он ожидал. В конце концов, шла война, что еще Дженсен мог сделать? 

\- В те времена многие драконы убивали драконов, - заметил он, стараясь скрыть удивление в голосе.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Дженсен, ничего дальше не поясняя.

Джаред подождал немного, но дракон молчал. Похоже, это была тема, которую он не горел желанием обсуждать, и Джаред его не винил. Жить с постоянным напоминанием о своем преступлении, выжженном на коже, уже было достаточным наказанием. В итоге Джаред решил, что будет лучше сменить тему.

\- А каково это было? Сражаться на Войне?

Дженсен на мгновение задумался. 

\- Бессмысленно, - произнес он наконец, и вся его аура потемнела от горя. – Колоссы должны были решать свои проблемы иначе: наедине, не вмешивая других. Если бы они так и сделали, тысячам драконов не пришлось бы умирать.

\- Но Деймос пытался спасти нас. Он был героем.

Дженсен опять вздрогнул, и на лице его появилось злое выражение.

\- Да. Не сомневаюсь. – Он откашлялся и повернулся к Джареду. – Я так понимаю, ты родился уже после Войны?

Джаред кивнул.

\- Намного позже. Мне будет двадцать шесть осенью.

\- Для такого молодого дракона ты слишком интересуешься древними легендами, - заметил Дженсен, но не осуждающе, скорее, с легким любопытством.

Джаред только дернул плечом.

\- Мой род ведет свою историю с того времени, - ответил он. – По крайней мере, так мне говорили родители. Мой прапрадед, вероятно, был одним из генералов Деймоса.

Дженсен вскинул голову. 

\- Среброкрыл? – спросил он и после кивка Джареда добавил: - Афаниэль?

Джаред уставился на него, даже не пытаясь скрыть удивление.

\- Да. Но откуда ты...

\- Да.

\- Что? – не понял Джаред.

Дженсен улыбнулся.

\- Да, твой прапрадед был одним из лучших генералов Деймоса. И его близким другом.

\- Ты... ты знал его? Дедушку Афаниэля?

\- Да. На самом деле я много раз сражался с ним бок обок.

От этих слов Джареда словно окатило теплом, он почувствовал то же любопытство, как в детстве, когда слушал мамины истории. Прошедшие годы почти стерли налет сказочного блеска с семейной легенды, и Джаред все чаще и чаще задавался вопросом, насколько она была правдива. Природный скептицизм, появившийся с возрастом, заставлял его сомневаться, не выдумала ли мама всю эту историю только ради их развлечения. Теперь же, когда убедительные доказательства едва ли не подавали ему на блюдечке, он не мог сдержать гордости.

\- Значит, ты тоже был генералом? – спросил он. Имя Дженсена никогда не упоминалось ни в одной из тех легенд, что слышал Джаред за прошедшие годы, но это ничего не значило. Он мог быть обычным воином или капитаном, или...

Или его имя было просто стерто из книг, когда он оказался предателем.

Встряхнувшись, Джаред быстро загнал эти уродливые, дурные мысли подальше, сосредотачиваясь вместо этого на своем собеседнике. 

\- Как там было, на Войне? Колоссы и правда были настолько могущественны, как говорят? Ты...

\- Эй, эй, притормози-ка, - перебил его Дженсен и рассмеялся. Джаред подумал, что если бы мог заставить Дженсена улыбаться так всегда, то большего ему в жизни ничего и не нужно было бы. 

\- Извини, я просто... я всю жизнь слушал истории о Войне, но не знал, насколько им можно верить, понимаешь? Никогда не думал, что буду разговаривать с тем, кто на самом деле участвовал в тех событиях.

\- Хм. – Улыбка Дженсена померкла. – Не уверен, что из меня получится очень надежный источник. Не забывай, я делал ужасные вещи.

Джаред и не забывал. Сложно забыть нечто настолько очевидное, тем более, когда свидетельство этого прямо у тебя перед глазами, на шее Дженсена - зловещий черный узор, клеймо предателя, преступника, изгоя. Но почему-то, как и раньше, во время ужина в доме Саи, Джаред в это не верил. Он ни за что не смог бы объяснить, почему, но что-то было в ауре Дженсена, в том, с какой гордостью он держался, как смеялся и говорил, и смотрел на Джареда с искренней благожелательностью... назвать его преступником просто язык не поворачивался. Дженсен был слишком добрым, слишком дружелюбным, чтобы заслуживать Печати. Это было похоже на попытку совместить два кусочка совершенно разных паззлов – Джаред просто не мог их сложить.

\- Это было очень давно, - произнес он наконец, и Дженсен кивнул, но как-то неуверенно.

\- Да. Наверное.

Опять повисла тишина. Джаред чуть поерзал и случайно задел ногой пустую тарелку. Раздавшееся звяканье испугало их обоих и, похоже, напомнило Дженсену о реальности. Он резко поднялся и, разгладив рубашку, с улыбкой повернулся к Джареду.

\- Наверное, мне пора идти. Спасибо за... ну, знаешь.

Он развернулся, и Джаред бросился вперед и схватил его за руку, даже не успев задуматься.

\- Подожди! Подожди. Просто... – Он прикусил губу. Идея о том, что он больше не увидит Дженсена, заставила его дракона взреветь от муки. Джаред не понимал почему, но сама мысль, что это их последний разговор, была просто... неприемлема. – Ты вернешься? Сюда?

Дженсен демонстративно опустил взгляд на свою руку, туда, где ее сжимали пальцы Джареда. Джаред сглотнул, но пальцы не расцепил. Кожа Дженсена под ними была теплой и суховатой, Джаред чувствовал ровное биение пульса, которому, казалось, автоматически пыталось вторить биение его собственного сердца, как если бы они с Дженсеном были единым целым.

\- Я... – Дженсен вскинул голову, и Джаред мог поклясться, что в глазах дракона мелькнуло сожаление. – Не думаю. Не в ближайшее время, по крайней мере. Джаред, ты можешь...

\- Тогда скажи, где ты живешь, - настаивал Джаред, хватаясь за руку Дженсена еще крепче. – Я мог бы тебя навестить. 

_Не оставляй меня. Не бросай меня, сейчас, когда я только тебя нашел_.

Дженсен вздохнул и стал вдруг каким-то внезапно постаревшим и очень усталым.

\- У тебя доброе сердце, Джаред, - произнес он, - но ты, похоже, забыл, что на мне Печать. Помнишь этот маленький нюанс? Что я гнусный военный преступник? Так что, не пойми меня неправильно, потому что я действительно безмерно тебе благодарен за то, что ты для меня сделал, но почему ты так одержим идеей мне помочь?

\- Ну... – Почему-то Джаред не думал, что ответ _я не чувствую ничего злобного в твоей ауре, если честно, я бы предпочел замотаться в твою ауру, как в теплое одеяло, и кстати, ты в курсе, что ты самый красивый дракон из всех, кого я видел, и что с сегодняшнего дня ты будешь главным героем всех моих фантазий?_ сейчас Дженсена устроит. – Ты просто... ты кажешься мне хорошим человеком. 

Дженсен посмотрел на него немного удивленно, но решил, кажется, в эту тему не углубляться. Вместо этого он опустил голову и потряс рукой, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки Джареда. 

\- Тебе лучше уйти, - произнес он тихо.

Джаред нахмурился.

\- Но ты не сказал мне...

\- Нет. – Дженсен посмотрел на него, глаза его светились. – Я хочу сказать, ты должен уйти. Бери свою сестру и ее мужа, и улетайте отсюда как можно быстрее.

\- Что? Почему?

\- Странные землетрясения. Ты их тоже почувствовал, да?

\- Да, но...

\- И тебе тоже кажется, что что-то в них неправильно, так? – перебил его Дженсен. В ответ на молчание Джареда он кивнул. – Когда живешь столько, сколько я, Джаред, учишься доверять своей интуиции. Поэтому доверься моей и улетай из этого места.

\- Не думаю...

\- Пожалуйста. – Впервые с начала их разговора Джаред увидел реальную уязвимость и обеспокоенность в глазах дракона, и от этого стало одновременно тепло и страшно. – Я понимаю, мы знакомы всего несколько минут, и я не имею права указывать тебе, что делать, но, просто... если с тобой что-нибудь случится...

Дженсен не договорил, испуганно глядя на Джареда, и Джаред понял, что не единственный, кто почувствовал странную связь между ними. Но если Дженсен тоже ее чувствует - если его дракон реагирует на их контакт так же, как и дракон Джареда – тогда не означает ли это...

В этот момент земля под ними опять содрогнулась со звуком, похожим на стон, уходя из-под ног. От неожиданности Джаред совершенно потерял равновесие, на одно одуряющее мгновение мир вокруг бешено закрутился, а через секунду Джаред уже лежал на земле, глядя в усыпанное звездами темное небо. Ого, а он и не заметил, какая сегодня яркая луна...

\- Джаред!

Мир вокруг все еще двигался, земля сотрясалась с низким ревом, но голос Саи все равно пронзил воздух как копье. Джаред нахмурился, потряс головой, проясняя мысли, и медленно сел. Несколько секунд спустя дрожь под ним прекратилась. Он поднял голову и увидел бегущих к нему Саи и Летера в наспех накинутых одеждах и с выражением беспокойства на лицах. Саи, подбежав, упала рядом с ним на колени и принялась ощупывать в поисках ранений.

\- Ты ранен? Великие боги, когда мы вышли и увидели, что ты лежишь на земле...

\- Хуже этой тряски еще не было. – Летер покачал головой и окинул взглядом проснувшийся город. Двери почти всех домов были распахнуты настежь, заспанные жители выходили на улицу, огладываясь вокруг в изумленном оцепенении. – Что ты вообще здесь делал посреди ночи, Джаред?

Джаред снова помотал головой, осторожно убирая от лица руки Саи. 

\- Я... перестань, Саи, со мной все нормально... я просто дышал воздухом.

Услышав это, сестра уселась на пятки и в упор посмотрела на Джареда.

\- Ага, конечно. И совершенно случайно ты решил подышать воздухом рядом с камнем, на котором сидел Дженсен, да?

При упоминании имени Дженсена Джаред моментально вскочил на ноги, озираясь вокруг. Но он мог бы не беспокоиться. Дженсена не было, даже отголоска его ауры не осталось в воздухе. Единственным свидетельством его присутствия здесь была пустая перевернутая тарелка, по-прежнему лежащая на земле. Стоящий рядом с ним Летер покачал головой.

\- Джаред, мы же говорили тебе...

\- Мне плевать. – Джаред с удивлением понял, что так оно и есть. Все думали, что им все известно лучше, строили предположения о Дженсене только из-за метки на его спине, и Джареду это осточертело. Кроме того, ему осточертело, что другие драконы смотрят на него с жалостью, как будто он какой-то наивный птенец, ничего не знающий о жизни, что их взгляды почти кричат: «Ты не понимаешь, во что ввязываешься». Джаред свершено точно знал, во что он ввязывается, и ни секунды не сожалел о знакомстве с Дженсеном. Все остальные могли осуждать и строить из себя святош, но они не видели доброй улыбки Дженсена, не видели, как мерцают его глаза, когда ему весело. Они не видели, какой он искренний, добрый и заботливый, так что их мнение ничего для Джареда не значило.

Джаред отряхнул одежду от пыли и наклонился за тарелкой. Когда он повернулся к Саи и Летеру, оба смотрели на него с одинаковым удивлением и жалостью. Несколько секунд все трое обменивались взглядами. Джаред приготовился к неизбежному, но Саи только вздохнула и забрала тарелку из его рук.

\- По крайней мере, мог бы сам ему что-нибудь приготовить, - сказала она. – Между прочим, это был наш завтрашний обед. – В ее голосе не было осуждения, только знакомое слабое раздражение. Это было предложение перемирия, и Джаред решил, в свете всего произошедшего, принять его без шума. Да, он был старше Саи, но еще он был ее гостем, так что не стоило начинать скандал.

\- Ни за что, - в конце концов ответил он, одарив ее своей самой дурацкой улыбкой, - не хочу, чтобы твоя кухня взлетела на воздух.

Саи уставилась на него недоверчиво, потом тихо рассмеялась, и даже Летер усмехнулся. И как по мановению волшебной палочки напряжением между ними исчезло. Джаред подумал о смехе Дженсена, о морщинках-лучиках, появляющихся в уголках его глаз, когда он улыбался, и позволил этим воспоминаниям согревать себя, пока он шел за сестрой и ее мужем назад к их дому.

***  
\- Так, - сказал Джаред, разглядывая карандашный чертеж на бумаге перед ним, - значит, всего два окна, одно здесь и одно здесь, и если мы сделаем крышу с одним скатом...

\- Мы не будем делать односкатную крышу, - перебил его Летер, мотая головой. – Ты что, хочешь, чтобы твои племянники и племянницы разбивали головы о балки, когда будут учиться летать?

\- Хм. – Джаред задумался, вспоминая все синяки и шишки, понаставленные во время собственных неудачных попыток, когда он был птенцом, а он учился летать посреди большой поляны в лесу. – Разумно. Значит, двускатная крыша. А где вы хотите сделать дверь - из гостиной или из вашей спальни?

\- Из гостиной, и никак иначе, - заявила Саи, входя в комнату с тарелкой бутербродов. – Мне все равно, что это мои дети, я не хочу, чтобы они заползали в мою кровать посреди ночи. И между прочим уже час дня. Время ланча, мальчики.

\- Правда? – Джаред повернулся к окну в гостиной. Солнце действительно уже перевалило за зенит, и Джаред покачал головой. – Я даже не заметил.

\- Время за развлечениями просто летит, - невозмутимо ответила Саи. Но ее лицо тут же расплылось в улыбке, когда она наклонилась к Летеру. – Не так ли, дорогой?

Что-то острое и почти болезненное появилось в груди Джареда, когда они принялись целоваться, и он быстро отвернулся, схватил бутерброд и откусил большой кусок. Серьезно, это становится уже смешным. Только вчера он смотрел на Саи и Летера и был счастлив за них, даже горд. Но теперь, наблюдая, как сестра и ее муж с любовью смотрят друг на друга, его счастье портило оглушающее чувство потери, чувство, что у него никогда ни с кем не будет такой связи. И это заставляло его нервничать, рождало непреодолимое желание бросить все, пойти и найти свою пару, того, кто дополнил бы его, стал бы для него всем и заполнил пустоту внутри. И Джаред не был дураком, он прекрасно понимал, почему внезапно появились эти чувства, и точно знал, кого он так отчаянно хотел бы найти.

Никто ничего не слышал о Дженсене и не видел его с прошлой ночи, когда после внезапного землетрясения он исчез из жизни Джареда так же быстро, как и появился. И все равно, с таким же успехом одинокий дракон мог остаться в городе, потому что Джаред никак не мог выбросить его из головы. Всю ночь он ворочался с боку на бок, думая об улыбке Дженсена, о его зеленых глазах, хрипловатом голосе и сильных руках. Когда он заснул, стало только хуже, потому что во сне эти руки прижимали его к матрасу, а этот голос шептал на ухо горячие обещания, и Джаред подскакивал на кровати с именем Дженсена на губах и стоящим колом, текущим смазкой членом. 

Последний сон был особенно живым. В нем Джаред лежал распластанный на кровати, голый и возбужденный под сильным телом Дженсена, потерявшись в завораживающем блеске глаз другого дракона, пока тот усмехался и толкался вверх и внутрь, заполняя Джареда именно так, как нужно, заставляя его тело вспыхивать огнем в самых правильных местах. После этого, проснувшись, Джаред даже не задумывался, просто запустил руку в трусы, обхватил пальцами член и начал дрочить. Ему хватило двух или трех движений, чтобы довести себя до разрядки и, захлебнувшись воздухом, излиться в трусы, а когда все закончилось, он рухнул на подушку и уставился в потолок, тяжело дыша, пока все его тело покалывало от приятных ощущений.

После этого отрицать было глупо. Что-то такое в Дженсене, что-то в его улыбке и в том, как он смотрел на Джареда прошлой ночью, просто зацепилось, забралось Джареду по кожу и проникло прямо в сердце. Вот только это «что-то» не казалось болезнью или инфекцией, совсем наоборот. Оно словно кричало «Пара», и это пугало Джареда больше всего.

Вопреки распространенному мнению. Джаред не был наивным. Только то, что он до сих пор не нашел себе пару, совсем не значило, что он не мог узнать знаки, когда видел их, и он, как минимум, знал, что между ним и Дженсеном появилась связь, которой он никогда не ощущал раньше. На каком-то глубоком, необъяснимом уровне он мог чувствовать Дженсена, мог чувствовать, что тот был хорошим, добрым. И это теплое, приятное ощущение под кожей, когда Джаред думал об одиноком драконе, было безошибочным.

Однако больше всего сбивал с толку тот факт, что Джаред был уверен – Дженсен не из рода среброкрылов. Все драконы обладали врожденной склонностью отличать представителей своей расы от других, и Джаред не был исключением. Он легко мог отличить драконов своего вида по ощущению их ауры, независимо от того, в какой форме находился дракон в данный момент. Как бы то ни было, всего пары секунд в присутствии Дженсена Джареду хватило, чтобы с уверенностью сказать – в ауре другого дракона не было и намека на выдающие среброкрылов небольшую холодность и воздушность. Если честно, в ауре Дженсена вообще не было никаких знаков, и это тревожило. У всех драконов было что-нибудь в ауре, что-нибудь отличительное и присущее только их расе, но присутствие Дженсена ощущалось совершенно по-другому. Его аура была теплой, да, и с легким оттенком грусти, к пониманию истоков которой Джаред даже близко не подошел, но и все остальное в ней было странно приглушенным, не давая ни малейших зацепок об истинной принадлежности Дженсена. Вообще-то Джаред довольно долго пытался разобраться в его ауре и в итоге понял только один неоспоримый факт: аура странного дракона казалась, за неимением лучшего слова, _правильной_. 

Конечно, существовала возможность, что аура Дженсена была приглушена Печатью, но это был уже другой вопрос, о котором Джаред даже не хотел думать. Хотя одна только мысль о Дженсене заставляла дракона внутри Джареда дрожать от желания, это не меняло того факта, что Дженсен был виновен в ужасном преступлении, настолько отвратительном, что сам Деймос решил подвергнуть его худшей каре из всех известных. Это значило только одно. Даже если они с Дженсеном были предназначены друг для друга, даже если им каким-то образом удастся преодолеть все препятствия и чудом из чудес достичь своего счастливого финала, Джаред знал, что долго это не продлится. Все безжалостно уничтожит Печать. В лучшем случае их изгонят, а в худшем – откроют на них охоту, и Джаред понимал, что у них не будет никакой надежды завести семью в таких условиях – постоянно оглядываясь через плечо, будучи отвергнутыми и презираемыми другими драконами.

Даже если Дженсен был его парой – а все существо Джареда практически кричало, что так и есть – они не смогут быть вместе. Именно это осознание неистовую веру Джареда в Дженсена превратило в злость и разочарование всего за одну ночь. Знать, что Дженсен так близко и в то же время совершенно недосягаем... от этого было больно, настолько, что теперь, глядя, как Саи и Летер улыбаются друг другу, такие, черт возьми, счастливые и влюбленные, Джаред из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не пробить кулаком ближайшую стену. Почему он не может быть так же счастлив? И, что еще более важно, почему не может Дженсен? 

\- Джаред? - Голос Саи выдернул Джареда из его раздумий, и, подняв голову, он увидел, что Саи разглядывает его с беспокойством. – Ты в порядке?

Джаред вздохнул, мысленно обругав себя за то, что опять заставил Саи переживать. В конце концов, ни она, ни Летер ни в чем не были виноваты. 

\- Да, все отлично. Просто задумался о всяком. – Он выдал свою лучшую улыбку и откусил еще один большой кусок от бутерброда. Эту проблему с Дженсеном он должен решить сам. Не нужно вмешивать сестру. 

И в этот момент мир словно взорвался.

Ударная волна сбила Джареда с ног, с резким стуком он врезался затылком в стену за спиной, и все вокруг внезапно стало далеким и расплывчатым. Будто издалека он услышал звон в ушах, низкий гул, когда крыша над ним начала рушиться, и отзвуки криков, но все это почему-то казалось совершенно неважным. Что случилось? И почему все вокруг вдруг стало таким ярким? 

Внезапный рев раздался у него в ушах, ужасный и оглушающий, и Джаред с криком попытался отвернуться. Он зажал уши ладонями и свернулся клубком, но потом кто-то вдруг схватил его за руку, тонкие пальцы отчаянно тянули его за запястье и плечо, и постепенно до него донесся голос – голос его сестры, голос Саи – кричащий ему в истерике:

\- Джаред, вставай! Бога ради, вставай же!

И хотя в голове у него все еще гудело, хотя единственное, что ему хотелось – оттолкнуть Саи, свернуться в позе зародыша и спать, пока ему не станет лучше, Джаред каким-то образом знал, что происходит нечто ужасное. Он нужен Саи, и одна эта мысль заставила его открыть наконец глаза и попытаться сесть.

Он тут же осознал две вещи: во-первых, Летер, защищая, распростерся над ними в своей драконьей форме и, похоже, пытался силой развернутых крыльев уберечь их от обломков рушащегося дома. И, во-вторых, внезапный яркий свет, окружавший их, появился не только из-за удара головой. Само небо, казалось, горело огнем, все было залито сияющим белым светом, который почти ослеплял. Внезапный порыв ветра принес с собой обжигающий жар, окативший Джареда словно кипятком. Когда он наконец нашел в себе силы повернуться и посмотреть на источник света, то моментально пожалел об этом.

Молчаливого, величественного Гребня Верила, горы, возвышавшейся над маленьким сонным городком, больше не было. На его месте возникло чудовище, ужасный демон из огня и пепла, появившийся из вершины горы, словно мстительный дух, и это... этого просто не могло происходить на самом деле. Гребень Верила находился в спячке сотни – тысячи – лет, как он мог извергнуться сейчас? Как...

Раздался еще один взрыв, и на этот раз Джаред ясно увидел, как вершина Гребня полыхнула свежим огнем, посылая в небо облако пепла и дюжины маленьких огненных шаров. Драконы вокруг них кричали, хватали вещи, какие могли, и бросались вверх. Саи отчаянно тянула Джареда за руку, крича ему в лицо.

\- Мы должны убираться отсюда, сейчас же! – умоляла она, и Летер фыркнул в знак согласия, тревожно переступив с лапы на лапу. Ниже по улице массивный огненный шар упал на один из домов, все строение почти мгновенно исчезло в огне и дыме, и Джаред повернулся к Саи, инстинкт выживания очистил его голову быстрее любого лекарства.

\- Летите к озеру, это самый безопасный путь! – прокричал он. Саи кивнула и тут же перекинулась, воздух задрожал, когда она расправила крылья и взлетела, Летер полетел следом за ней. Джаред быстро последовал за ними, беря разбег, пока дракон в нем разворачивался по команде, вырываясь на свободу. Переход был ровным и легким, естественным, как дыхание, и Джаред быстро замахал крыльями, взмывая над кромкой леса.

В небе было тесно, все драконы из города бежали от извержения, их громкие крики бедствия эхом разносились по воздуху, словно множественные порывы ветра. Впереди Джаред увидел Саи и Летера, направляющихся к озеру. С ними все будет хорошо. Он замедлился на время и развернулся, удерживаясь на одном месте, наблюдая, как Гребень Верила выплескивает на землю свою ярость.

А зрелище действительно было достойное. Столб пепла и дыма в несколько миль высотой вздымался в небо, а внизу яркие желто-оранжевые реки лавы стекали по склонам горы в лес, поджигая и уничтожая все на своем пути. У города не было ни единого шанса, и Джаред мог только наблюдать, как языки пламени подбирались все ближе и ближе, пока не поглотили дома, сады, валун, на котором Дженсен...

Великие боги, Дженсен.

Отчаянный, полный муки крик прорезал воздух, и Джаред даже не понял, что он раздался из его собственных уст, просто развернулся и ринулся обратно к горе. О, боги, на Дженсене Печать, он не сможет перекинуться, не сможет убежать...

Порыв горячего ветра внезапно ударил в него, так сильно, что чуть не сбил. Но Джаред едва почувствовал это, не колеблясь, взмахнул мощными крыльями и бросился вниз сквозь пепел и дым, уворачиваясь от огромных летящих метеоров, падающих вокруг него. Один пролетел так близко, что подпалил кончик правого крыла, но Джаред не останавливался, даже не замедлял ход, лихорадочно выискивая Дженсена в мире дыма и языков пламени внизу. Где же он? Боги, а если Джаред опоздал? Что если...

Плачущий крик, вырвался из его горла - Джаред и не знал, что может издавать такие звуки – зов своей пары, идущий откуда-то изнутри, из какого-то места в нем, о существовании которого он даже не догадывался. Если Дженсен был мертв, если Джаред не сможет найти его... если...

Внезапно, краешком глаза, он заметил движение, небольшое, но странным образом ему этого хватило. Крутанувшись в воздухе, Джаред быстро увернулся от очередного огненного шара и нырнул в сторону обломка скалы. Что-то теплое и радостное охватило сердце, когда он увидел знакомую фигуру, стоящую на крошечном выступе.

На Дженсене была та же одежда, что и днем раньше, но теперь она вся была в пыли и саже. Его лицо и волосы были покрыты пеплом, делая его почти неузнаваемым, но Джаред повсюду узнал бы эти зеленые глаза, наблюдающие сейчас, как лава медленно поднимается вверх, словно смертельный пылающий прилив. Но Дженсен не выглядел встревоженным или хотя бы немного взволнованным. Вместо этого на его лице было выражение спокойствия, почти смирения, пока он смотрел на поднимающийся поток. Как если бы...

Как если бы Дженсен знал, что умрет, и ему было все равно.

С этим Джаред не мог смириться. Испустив еще один резкий крик, он кинулся к Дженсену и завис перед ним, удерживаясь в воздухе. Дженсен, в свою очередь, вздрогнул так сильно, что едва не свалился со скалы. Глаза его распахнулись в шоке, пока он пытался удержаться, взгляд скользнул вверх и вниз, осматривая драконье тело Джареда.

\- Джаред? – нерешительно спросил он, в голосе его звучало восхищение. 

Джаред кивнул и немного наклонился вперед, ровно настолько, чтобы осторожно толкнуться носом в плечо Дженсена, прежде чем развернуться и подставить спину. Послание прозвучало четко и ясно: _садись_.

Сначала было тихо, но потом Дженсен произнес:

\- Ты... тебе не стоит это делать. Если другие узнают...

Джаред вывернул длинную шею и фыркнул, выпуская струю горячего воздуха, которая сдула немного пепла с лица Дженсена. _Думаешь, меня это волнует? Садись!_

\- Нет. – Дженсен помотал головой, медленно отступая, пока не прижался спиной к камням позади. – Со мной все будет хорошо. Пожалуйста, Джаред, ты должен улететь отсюда.

Джаред уставился на него сердитым взглядом, потому что, конечно же, Дженсену приспичило затеять этот спор именно сейчас, когда мир вокруг них разваливался на части, а небо полыхало огнем. Джареду хватило всего нескольких секунд, чтобы принять решение. Это явно будет считаться ударом ниже пояса, но уж лучше так, чем позволить Дженсену умереть. 

_Отлично_. Снова развернувшись, он завис у края скалы, глядя прямо на Дженсена. _Если ты остаешься, тогда и я остаюсь_. С каким-то злым удовольствием он наблюдал, как глаза другого дракона расширились еще больше.

\- Что? – Чистый, неподдельный страх промелькнул на лице Дженсена. – Джаред, ты с ума сошел? Ты не можешь здесь остаться!

 _Посмотрим_. Джаред никогда в жизни не был так спокоен. _Ты не заставишь меня передумать. Что бы ты ни делал, я тебя не оставлю. Так что, выбирай_.

Дженсен ответил не сразу, просто продолжал смотреть на Джареда с тревогой. Вокруг них Гребень Верила продолжал обрушивать свою ярость дождем из пепла и огня, но Джаред не двигался со места, продолжая держаться в воздухе перед скалой, ни на секунду не сводя глаз с Дженсена. Он не врал – какой бы выбор Дженсен ни сделал, Джаред останется с ним.

Он больше никогда не покинет Дженсена.

Где-то сверху раздался еще один взрыв, и вся скала задрожала. Дженсен пошатнулся и потерял равновесие, и Джаред быстро вытянул шею, мордой помогая ему удержаться на ногах. Рука Дженсена внезапно оказалась на его затылке, и когда Джаред поднял голову, дракон смотрел на него с мягкой, немного сердитой улыбкой.

\- Ты всегда такой упрямый? – поинтересовался Дженсен, а Джаред в ответ только подтолкнул его носом, расслабляясь от облегчения. Пару секунд спустя он почувствовал на спине вес Дженсена и медленно отлетел от скалы, разворачиваясь. 

\- В этот раз ты победил, - произнес Дженсен, но в его голосе не было ничего кроме нежности. - Безмозглый птенец.

 _Глупый старикашка_. Джаред беззлобно фыркнул в ответ, потом забил крыльями, чтобы поймать восходящий поток и свалить подальше.


	4. Глава 3

Озеро было прекрасно, как и всегда, голубое и прозрачное, словно стекло. Несколько драконов сидели на берегу – остальные, вероятно, улетели дальше – но Джаред сразу узнал Саи и Летера. Они стояли у воды, обнимая друг друга в знак поддержки, и смотрели, как Гребень Верила выплевывал последние остатки огня. Позади них множество темных чешуйчатых голов торчали из воды, будто крошечные островки – это проживающие в озере синегривые наблюдали за разворачивающимся перед ними страшным зрелищем.  
Стоило Джареду приземлиться, как Саи вскрикнула и бросилась к нему. 

\- Боги всемогущие, Джаред, почему так долго? – ее лицо покраснело от гнева и беспокойства. – Ты хоть знаешь, как я испугалась, когда обернулась, а тебя нет? Ты хотя бы подумал...

Она внезапно замолчала и удивленно распахнула глаза, заметив наконец пассажира Джареда. Джаред почувствовал, как тот, соскользнув с его спины, спрыгнул на землю. Саи охнула и отшатнулась.

\- Нет, - прошептала она, в ужасе глядя на Джареда, - Джаред, ты не мог...

Джаред перекинулся и шагнул к ней.

\- Саи, я должен был. Я не мог дать ему умереть.

\- Это именно то, чего он заслуживает, - рыкнул Летер, сверкая глазами, и Джаред инстинктивно двинулся, чтобы загородить от него Дженсена. Он раньше не замечал в Летере агрессивности, но если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, он должен быть готов. Ведь Дженсен в человеческом обличии не в состоянии защитить себя.

\- Джаред, - обеспокоенно произнес Дженсен за его спиной, но Джаред только помотал головой, не сводя уверенного взгляда с сестры и ее мужа. 

\- Вы не понимаете, - сказал он. – Вы _не знаете_ его.

\- Нам это и не нужно. – Летер зарычал и шагнул вперед, но Саи остановила его, положив руку на плечо.

\- Не надо. – Когда она повернулась к Джареду, в глазах ее читалась мольба. – Мы не можем сейчас ссориться. Но, Джаред, пожалуйста, подумай о том, что ты делаешь.

\- Я думал об этом. И сделал свой выбор.

Однако Саи, кажется, даже не услышала его, расправила плечи и покачала головой. 

\- Тебе всегда нужно всех спасать, да? Всегда чего-то не хватает. Ты всегда был слишком добрым, слишком отзывчивым, слишком...

\- Слишком похожим на маму? – огрызнулся Джаред, не в силах сдержаться. Он моментально пожалел об этом, когда лицо Саи скривилось. Глаза у нее влажно заблестели, и Джаред отвернулся. – Прости. – Он зажал пальцами переносицу, пытаясь избавиться от внезапно запульсировавшей в голове боли. За прошедшие годы они с Саи частенько ссорились, что было неудивительно, учитывая их совершенно противоположные характеры, но за все это время Джаред ни разу не использовал против Саи их маму. Рана всегда была слишком свежей, а горе - слишком глубоким. И теперь, глядя, как боевой задор покидает сестру, он чувствовал себя хуже, чем последнее отребье на земле. – Я не должен был это говорить. Прости.

Саи молчала. Джаред видел, как она с трудом сглатывает, будто не дает вырваться словам, или, вероятней всего, просто борется со слезами. Когда она заговорила, то старалась не встречаться с Джаредом глазами.

\- Мы собираемся некоторое время пожить у родителей Летера, у подножия Пика Серафима. – Голос ее дрожал. – Ты можешь нас навестить, если захочешь, но Дженсен... ему нельзя приходить. Никаких исключений. Хорошо?

Джаред кивнул, слишком пристыженный, чтобы спорить.

\- Хорошо. - Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Летера, который по-прежнему не сводил глаз с Дженсена, и прокашлялся. – Мне кажется, нам все равно там будут не рады. 

\- Джаред, эй. – Теплая рука коснулась его плеча, Джаред обернулся и увидел Дженсена, смотрящего на него со смирением в глазах. – Я просто пойду, ладно? – дракон говорил так тихо и прозаично, как будто никакой проблемы не видел. – Так будет лучше для всех.

\- Что? – Стыд и чувство вины вдруг исчезли, сменившись чем-то горячим, мятежным и очень похожим на панику. – Нет!

Дженсен вздохнул.

\- Послушай, я знаю, когда меня не хотят видеть, - произнес он все тем же раздражающе спокойным голосом. – К тому же всем и так хватает стресса. Спасибо, что спас меня, Джаред, но не стоит переживать. Я могу о себе позаботиться. – Он повернулся к Летеру с Саи и коротко кивнул: – Простите за беспокойство. Я уже ухожу.

И он действительно развернулся и пошел. Дженсен – его пара – уходил, и Джаред просто не мог позволить этому случиться, такое отчаянье поднялось в нем, что даже его голос прозвучал хрипло, когда он крикнул:

\- Остановись!

Дженсен замер, напрягшись. Джаред шагнул к нему, едва дыша от забившего горло страха. Дженсен не мог уйти, не сейчас, не после всего, через что они вместе прошли. Один раз Джаред уже едва не потерял его и не собирался рисковать снова. И плевать, какой ценой.

Когда он снова заговорил, то едва узнал свой голос – так напряженно тот звучал.

\- Я спас тебе жизнь, – сказал он, сделав еще один шаг вперед. – Ты... ты мой должник.

Он увидел, как закостенела спина Дженсена, как до дрожи напряглись мускулы. Когда дракон повернулся к нему, взгляд его был нечитаемым.

\- Ты предъявляешь мне долг жизни? – спросил он удивленно и, если Джаред не ошибался, немного разочарованно.

Джаред с трудом сглотнул. Да, это была древняя практика, одна из тех, что драконы в нынешнее время почти не использовали. Ведь требование погасить долг жизни считалось коварным и бесчестным. Но Джаред знал, что другого варианта у него не было. Нет, если в противном случае он мог потерять Дженсена.  
Расправив плечи и сделав глубокий вдох, он посмотрел Дженсену прямо в глаза и произнес:

\- Если это заставит тебя остаться, то да.

Повисла тишина. Джаред услышал, как охнула за его спиной Саи, но не посмел оглянуться - не смог бы смириться с осуждением в ее взгляде. Он все равно не хотел прислушиваться к чужому мнению. Джаред точно знал, что только что сделал – обратившись к долгу жизни, он, по существу, приковал дракона к себе, связал их теснее, чем любой контракт, пока Дженсен не отплатит ему единственным возможным способом. Но он не жалел об этом. Сейчас Дженсен может обижаться на него, может даже ненавидеть за то, что Джаред заставлял его делать, но, по крайней мере, он останется. А для Джареда сейчас только это имело значение.

Дженсен стоял перед ним, сжав зубы, глаза его блестели от негодования и удивления. Но Джаред был уверен, что он не откажет. Не сможет. 

И, конечно же, еще через минуту Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и опустил взгляд. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал он тихим, лишенным всяких эмоций голосом. У Джареда внутри все будто скрутилось в тугой узел от этого побежденного тона. Он не хотел, чтобы все так закончилось. Черт, последнее, чего он ожидал, когда покидал свой дом в лесу – неужели это было всего два дня назад? Кажется, прошла вечность – это то, что он встретит своего предполагаемого партнера, сбежит от извержения вулкана и привяжет вышеупомянутого партнера к себе древней и осуждаемой драконьей традицией. Джаред мысленно пообещал себе, что обязательно найдет способ загладить свою вину перед Дженсеном. Сейчас, когда он воззвал к долгу жизни, им придется следовать правилам – и Джаред ощутил тепло, предательски охватившее все его тело при мысли о том, как именно Дженсен отплатит ему – но потом они обязательно найдут способ разобраться в возникшей ситуации. На это была надежда, если Дженсен испытывал хотя бы часть тех чувств, что испытывал к нему Джаред.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Джаред повернулся к Саи.

\- Тогда мы лучше пойдем. Хочешь, чтобы я передал что-нибудь Сарии, когда вернусь домой?

Саи нахмурилась, переводя взгляд с него на Дженсена. Кажется, она собиралась заспорить или, по крайней мере, потребовать объяснения поведению Джареда, но в итоге решила не вмешиваться. 

\- Просто... скажи, чтобы была осторожна, - сказала она, но выглядела при этом совершенно несчастной. Джареду не обязательно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что именно она имела в виду, но он все равно заставил себя улыбнуться. Все-таки она была его сестрой. 

\- Конечно, - он шагнул вперед и обнял ее, быстро, но крепко. – Люблю тебя. Береги себя.

\- Ты тоже.

Джаред снова повернулся к Дженсену, не обратив никакого внимания на Летера.

\- Пошли, - позвал он, и Дженсен кивнул. Превращение было быстрым, легким, его крылья распростерлись в стороны, ловя ветер, и мгновение спустя Джаред снова почувствовал на спине вес Дженсена. Мощно взмахнув крыльями, он поднялся с земли, развернулся и направился в небо.

Три часа, которые занял перелет до родного леса, прошли в тишине. Поначалу Джаред еще пытался завести непринужденный разговор, но быстро сдался, слушая односложные ответы своего седока. И Джаред не был дураком, он прекрасно понимал, почему Дженсен не горел желанием с ним разговаривать. Он бы тоже разозлился, если бы внезапно выяснил, что обязан долгом жизни другому дракону и вынужден повиноваться, пока не отплатит. 

Конечно, Джаред не собирался привязывать к себе Дженсена навечно. Это противоречило всей его сущности. Они разберутся со всем как можно быстрее, а потом сядут и поговорят о... о том, что возникло между ними. Конечно, при условии, что Дженсен не уйдет сразу же, как они все сделают.

Джареду не нужно было даже смотреть на землю, чтобы знать, когда снижаться - путь в их небольшой лесной дом уже давно укоренился в мышечной памяти. Дневное солнце заливало бревенчатую крышу знакомого дома, когда Джаред приземлился в центре поляны и, подождав, пока слезет Дженсен, принял человеческую форму. Едва он снова вспомнил ощущение ног под собой, как дверь в дом распахнулась, и вышла Сария, несомненно, почувствовавшая его прибытие еще в тот момент, когда он подлетал к лесу. Она улыбалась приветственно, но при виде Дженсена, стоящего в стороне и равнодушно оглядывающего лес, ее улыбка поблекла. 

Когда сестра внезапно сделала неуверенный шаг назад, Джаред бросился к ней, подняв руки в успокаивающем жесте.

\- Все хорошо, Сария. Это Дженсен. Он... друг.

При упоминании его имени Дженсен развернулся, вежливо откашлялся и поздоровался:  
\- Привет.

Сария прикусила губу, ее взгляд, словно перепуганный зверек, метался от Джареда к Дженсену и к дому. На одну секунду Джаред был совершенно уверен, что она сейчас развернется и бросится обратно в дом, оставив их разбираться с последствиями. Но потом Дженсен вдруг наклонил голову и, чуть улыбнувшись, произнес: «Ты, должно быть, сестра Джареда. У вас похожие глаза», и первоначальный страх на лице Сарии мгновенно сменился на что-то более теплое и доверчивое. Когда она пожимала руку Дженсена, то снова улыбалась. И если учесть, что это был первый раз за многие годы, когда Сария встретилась с незнакомцем и не начала паниковать – для Джареда этого было более чем достаточно. 

Сария посмотрела на него, вид у нее был решительный. Она положила одну руку на живот, потом показала на рот. Джаред покачал головой.

\- Нет, сейчас мы не будем есть. – Он повернулся к Дженсену. – Сначала... сначала мы должны кое-что сделать.

Дженсен даже не смотрел на него, устремив свой взор куда-то в лес. У Джареда упало сердце. Сария удивленно нахмурилась, наклонила голову и сделала жест, который у них давно уже означал «что?». 

\- Эмм...

Джаред выругался про себя. Как объяснить младшей сестре, что ты преднамеренно-случайно воскресил древнюю традицию и привязал к себе с другого дракона долгом жизни, который может быть погашен только с помощью полового акта? 

Дженсен, похоже, считал, что это совсем не заслуживает объяснения.

\- Джаред собирался показать мне лес, - произнес он, бросая на Джареда быстрый взгляд и снова отворачиваясь. Джаред вздохнул с облегчением. Слава богам, хватит с него на сегодня неловких ситуаций.  
Сария понимающе вздохнула и пожала плечами. Снова улыбнувшись им обоим, она вернулась в дом. Оставив, правда, дверь открытой. Похоже, пока все хорошо.

Тишина повисла в воздухе. Помедлив, Джаред повернулся к Дженсену и нервно прокашлялся. 

\- Ну так... эмм... Я надеюсь, ты на самом деле не голоден. В смысле, если ты голоден, то мы можем пойти в дом, я могу найти что-нибудь...

\- Я в порядке, Джаред, - осторожно перебил его Дженсен, хотя лицо его по-прежнему было нечитаемым. – У тебя на примете есть какое-то конкретное место?

\- В общем... – Джаред сунул руки в карманы, лицо у него заполыхало, - да, есть. Дальше в лесу, там более... уединенно.

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Показывай дорогу.

Они шли по лесу минут пятнадцать. Джаред постоянно оглядывался - убедиться, что Дженсен по-прежнему здесь, но тот без труда держался следом, беспрепятственно перебираясь через поваленные стволы деревьев и обходя корявые корни. Время от времени их взгляды встречались, и каждый раз Джаред первый отводил глаза, мысленно проклиная себя за румянец, заливавший щеки каждый раз, когда он думал о том, что они собираются делать.

Наконец они достигли своей цели. Джаред первый вышел из чащи, одной рукой отодвигая в сторону торчащую ветку, а второй закрывая глаза от внезапного солнечного света. Дженсен, шедший вслед за ним, остановился, тихо охнув. Джаред прекрасно знал, на что тот так отреагировал.

Густой лес расступался перед ними, открывая уединенную поляну размером с небольшой пруд, залитую вечерним солнцем. Здесь, вне тени лесного полога, земля была покрыта яркой зеленью травы, разбавленной то тут, то там разноцветными брызгами первых весенних цветов – бледно-розовых и сиреневых, желтых и ярко-оранжевых. Это действительно было восхитительное зрелище.

\- Как ты нашел это место? – Дженсен повернулся к нему.

Джаред пожал плечами, стараясь казаться беспечным.

\- Я часто играл здесь, когда был еще птенцом. Каждый раз, когда сестры слишком шумели, я приходил сюда, чтобы побыть в тишине. 

Джаред решил не упоминать, сколько времени провел здесь, лежа в траве рядом со своим невидимым партнером, представляя себя в объятиях другого дракона, то, как они планируют их совместное будущее. Учитывая обстоятельства, он не думал, что Дженсен оценит его детские фантазии.

Но это была правда. Джаред всегда мечтал, что однажды поделится секретом об этом месте со своей парой. И, глядя на Дженсена, стоящего в мягком золотистом свете солнечных лучей, окруженного безопасностью и спокойствием родного леса Джареда, он не мог придумать более подходящего места – или более подходящего дракона – для осуществления своей фантазии.

Дженсен еще какое-то время молча осматривал поляну. Легкий порыв ветра прошелся по лесу, всколыхнув листву над ними и взъерошив волосы Дженсена. Когда дракон повернулся к Джареду, на его губах играла та самая легкая улыбка, от которой в животе Джареда порхали бабочки. 

\- Красиво, - сказал Дженсен.

Джаред кивнул.

\- Да, красиво.

Но он имел в виду совсем не поляну.

Они долго стояли в тишине. Джаред, не уверенный, как начать разговор, время от времени тайком кидал на Дженсена взгляд. В конце концов, как и в случае с Сарией, Дженсен сам пришел ему на выручку.

\- Ну так, как ты меня хочешь? – спросил он, посмотрев на Джареда.

Его прямота настолько выбила Джареда из колеи, что он начал заикаться.

\- Я... я... я не... нет...

Дженсен дал ему помучиться еще несколько секунд, но потом, кажется, сжалился, шагнул к нему и положил руку на плечо.

\- Все нормально. Просто скажи, что я должен сделать.

Такая тихая покорность должна была бы возбуждать, но в реальности произвела на Джареда совершенно противоположное впечатление. Острое чувство вины иглой вонзилось в его сердце. Дженсен был таким спокойным, как будто это Джаред находился на его месте. Пара или не пара, как он мог вот так принуждать его? 

\- Джаред. – Дженсен все еще смотрел на него выжидающе. Джаред проглотил комок в горле и упрямо оттолкнул чувство вины. Это традиция. Они обязаны это сделать.

\- Сними... сними одежду, - неуверенно скомандовал он. Слова звучали странно в его устах, грубо и непривычно. Но Дженсен только кивнул, моментально схватился за подол рубашки и потянул ее вверх. Джаред мог только смотреть, как обнажается гладкая красивая кожа, чуть тронутая солнцем. В горле внезапно пересохло, а предательский член от такого зрелища начал наливаться кровью, и Джаред инстинктивно отвернулся, чтобы скрыть румянец возбуждения. Потянувшись к рубашке, он принялся возиться с пуговицами. Что было нелегкой задачей, учитывая, как дрожали его руки, но в итоге ему удалось снять рубашку. Вот только, когда он снова повернулся к Дженсену, то застыл на месте.

Дженсен стоял спиной к нему и, похоже, пытался решить, куда пристроить свою одежду. Штаны все еще были на нем, привлекательно облегая бедра, и Джаред оценил бы картинку, если бы его внимание мгновенно не привлекло нечто, более приметное. А именно - Печать, выжженная на спине Дженсена.

Теперь, когда ничто ее не скрывало, Джаред мог ясно разглядеть метку. Она покрывала всю спину, от широких плечей до копчика. Джаред никогда не видел подобного узора: сложные замысловатые изгибы, линии и стрелки, как лезвия ножей расходящиеся от центра спины и поднимающиеся к плечам, словно нарисованные крылья. Под узором, вдоль всей поясницы лежал длинный, худой, черный дракон, свернувшийся в позе подчинения, с поднятой головой и открытой пастью, как будто в вечной мольбе, словно ища и не находя просвета в орнаменте над ним.

Хотя Джаред никогда не видел Печать так близко, он сразу понял, что означал этот образ. Сколько бы этот дракон ни пытался, сколько бы ни умолял, ни плакал и ни проклинал, он никогда больше не будет свободен. Дженсен больше никогда не сможет почувствовать ветер под своими крыльями, ему уже не окунуться в туманные облака поутру. Он больше никогда не поднимется над облаками, чтобы погреться на солнце, и не сможет весело плескаться в озере, как птица в купальне. Он проклят, заперт в этом слабом теле, которое хуже, чем любая клетка, и он проведет всю оставшуюся жизнь, вечно ненавидимый, одинокий, медленно угасая, пока сам Олим не сжалится над ним и не позволит ему умереть. 

И что делал Джаред, как не усиливал эту пытку?

Дженсен перед ним, кажется, решил, что вопрос, куда положить одежду, не так уж и важен, и просто бросил рубашку на траву. Когда он потянулся к пуговицам на штанах, Джаред, не думая, бросился вперед, схватил его за руку и прижался к спине.

\- Подожди, - он едва узнал в хриплом, напряженном голосе свой собственный, - остановись.

Дженсен вздрогнул от касания, но быстро расслабился. Одна сильная, мозолистая рука накрыла руку Джареда, а Дженсен повернул голову, ловя его взгляд.

\- Что случилось?

Джаред не сразу ответил, только крепче ухватился за руку дракона, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу. 

\- Я не могу, - прошептал он, прерывисто вдыхая запах Дженсена. – Только не с тобой. Я освобождаю тебя от твоего обязательства. Только, пожалуйста... пожалуйста, не заставляй меня поступать так с тобой.

Дженсен молчал. Где-то вдалеке весело защебетала лесная птица. Джаред прижался губами к голому плечу Дженсена, вдыхая через нос. Наконец Дженсен вздохнул.

\- Ты знаешь, что так не получится, Джаред, - произнес он. – Ты не можешь вот так просто взять и снять меня с крючка. Я должен следовать традиции.

Джаред помотал головой.

\- Мы никому не скажем. Никто не узнает.

\- Я узнаю. – Дженсен сверкнул глазами, и у Джареда перехватило дыхание. _Гордость_.

\- Я не... – он вздохнул. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел.

Плечи Дженсена напряглись, а хватка на руке Джареда стала крепче, пусть и всего на мгновение. Потом Дженсен отпустил его руку и отошел, снова взявшись за пуговицу на брюках. 

\- Давай просто покончим с этим, - сказал он.

У Джареда опустилось сердце.

\- Дженсен...

\- Нет. – Дженсен покачал головой, отвернувшись. – Сначала мы сделаем все так, как положено. Но потом... – он неуверенно посмотрел на Джареда, - потом мы поговорим, хорошо?

Джаред кивнул. Если это то, что предлагал Дженсен, значит, он согласится. 

\- Хорошо.

\- Ну так, как ты меня хочешь?

Джаред почувствовал, что краснеет, возбуждающие образы хлынули в голову, и эрекция тут же вернулась. По крайней мере, его тело было согласно с тем, что они собирались сделать. Глубоко вздохнув, он показал на дерево неподалеку, корни которого, изгибаясь, создавали нечто вроде ложа на мягкой земле.

\- Ээ... здесь, наверное.

Дженсен кивнул и покорно пошел в ту сторону. Джаред выдохнул через нос, быстро расстегнул штаны и зашипел, когда ткань скользнула по чувствительной плоти. Когда он скинул штаны и повернулся, зрелище, представшее его взору, заставило всю кровь устремиться к паху.

Обнаженный Дженсен сидел, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева. Последние следы болезни все еще проявлялись в небольшой бледности кожи, но не скрывали крепкие плечи, широкую грудь и литые мускулы, отточенные годами выживания. Небрежная, почти ленивая поза тоже совсем не прятала красивый член, уже наполовину вставший, и рот Джареда наполнился слюной, когда он представил его вес на своем языке, каким толстым и твердым будет он внутри Джареда, заполняя его. 

Дженсен позволил ему полюбоваться, потом наклонил голову, усмехаясь. 

\- Я, между прочим, не экспонат на выставке.

Реплика прозвучала бесцеремонно, но Джаред все равно покраснел, вдруг занервничав.

\- Я... я не...

\- Все нормально. – Дженсен медленно окинул Джареда взглядом с ног до головы, и Джаред сглотнул, чувствуя, что тяжесть этого взгляда словно настоящее прикосновение на внезапно разгоряченной коже. Глаза Дженсена чуть потемнели. – На тебя и самого приятно смотреть.

\- Спасибо. – Джаред вытер потные ладони о бедра, противясь внезапному желанию прикрыться. Ведь Дженсен все равно все увидит. Медленно двинувшись вперед, он сделал глубокий вдох и уселся между призывно раздвинутых ног Дженсена, отчего их лица оказались невероятно близко друг к другу. 

Дженсен неожиданно рассмеялся, его горячее дыхание чуть приподняло волосы Джареда. 

\- Эй, - тихо произнес он, и Джаред не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Эй и тебе.

Дженсен нежно коснулся ладонью его щеки, и Джаред, вздохнув, прикрыл глаза, прижался к руке, чувствуя тепло и спокойствие. Когда Дженсен снова заговорил, в его голосе звучало почти благоговение.

\- Ты такой красивый, - прошептал он тихо, будто делился секретом. – Я... я не думал, что когда-нибудь это тебе скажу, но это правда. Боги, когда я увидел тебя впервые...

Он не стал договаривать, просто провел ладонью от лица Джареда к груди, задержавшись, чтобы едва заметно скользнуть пальцами по чувствительному соску, прежде чем двинуться ниже. В его глазах стоял вопрос, и Джаред кивнул, прикусив губу, глуша невольный стон. Его бедра непроизвольно дернулись, когда крепкие пальцы наконец обхватили его болезненно возбужденный член, задвигались неторопливо и идеально, посылая горячие искры удовольствия по всем нервным окончаниям.

Джаред позволил себе наслаждаться несколько минут, и это было прекрасно – даже восхитительно – ощущение руки Дженсена на члене, то, как она скользила по стволу, чуть сжимая под головкой, именно так, как Джареду нравилось. И хотя Джаред думал – знал – что легко может кончить вот так, хотел он совсем не этого. Он хотел большего, хотел все, что мог дать Дженсен и что сам Джаред мог дать в ответ, и очень скоро он остановил руку Дженсена, глядя в его потемневшие от возбуждения глаза.

\- Я хочу... – он облизнул пересохшие губы, заметив, как жадно Дженсен проследил взглядом за этим движением, - я хочу взять у тебя в рот. Можно?

Дженсен с тихим стуком ударился затылком о ствол дерева.

\- Всемогущие боги, - выдохнул он, и Джаред принял это за согласие, подался на коленях немного назад, опускаясь между его ног. Дженсен был уже полностью возбужден, темный от прилива крови член стоял как каменный, на головке блестела капля смазки. Без всяких предисловий Джаред уткнулся носом в жесткие волоски в паху и глубоко вдохнул, от резкого, мускусного запаха на мгновение закружилась голова. Боги, Дженсен пах восхитительно, и практически не думая, Джаред высунул язык, чтобы попробовать на вкус, прижался кончиком к бархатисто-мягкой плоти, потом лизнул по всей длине. Дженсен в ответ почти закричал, хватая одной рукой Джареда за голову, впился пальцами в волосы, дернул, несильно, но достаточно, чтобы послать волны жара по позвоночнику Джареда. 

Послав к черту все приличия, Джаред провел языком по щели на головке, замычав от взорвавшегося на языке сладко-соленого вкуса. Широко открыв рот и прикрывая зубы губами, он медленно взял член Дженсена на всю длину, жмурясь от удовольствия, от ощущения твердой, горячей плоти на языке. Дженсен над ним сыпал проклятиями, крепко держал Джареда за волосы, бездумно толкался бедрами вверх, наполняя его своим запахом и вкусом. 

Джаред в ответ только мычал, широко открывая рот и принимая все, что давал ему Дженсен, сопротивляясь рвотному рефлексу, когда головка члена касалась задней стенки горла. Он обхватил ствол Дженсена у основания, двигая рукой резко и быстро, а второй потянулся себе между ног, перекатил в ладони и сжал яички, потом дотянулся дальше, обвел пальцами вход. Влага, которую он там почувствовал, не стала неожиданностью, его тело само готовилось к оплодотворению, к тому, чтобы принять семя другого дракона. Джаред застонал вокруг крепкого члена во рту и выгнул спину от охватившего тело жара, когда палец с легкостью скользнул внутрь. С его последнего раза прошло довольно много времени, но тело помнило, что нужно делать, палец автоматически изогнулся, касаясь простаты, и удовольствие прокатилось по нервам взрывной волной.  
Дженсен вторил его стонам, дрожащим голосом выдыхая имя Джареда, и мгновение спустя Джаред почувствовал, как чужие пальцы толкнулись в анус, обвели вход, прежде чем скользнуть внутрь рядом с его собственным. Растяжение было слишком сильным, даже болезненным, и Джареду пришлось выпустить член Дженсена изо рта, чтобы передохнуть. Он глубоко, отчаянно глотал воздух, жадно насаживаясь на пальцы, и задохнулся, когда Дженсен согнул их, массируя внутренние стенки.

Потом, совершенно неожиданно, пальцы Дженсена исчезли, и Джаред всхлипнул от ощущения пустоты, поднял голову и увидел, что дракон смотрит на него, лицо у него пылает, а глаза от отчаяния и возбуждения стали цвета бутылочного стекла. 

\- Ты мне нужен, - выдохнул Дженсен, едва выговаривая слова, но когда он потянул Джареда за плечи, тот быстро догадался, чего от него хотят. Приподнявшись, Джаред оседлал бедра Дженсена и начал медленно опускаться. Оба громко застонали, когда влажная головка члена прошлась по расщелине, зацепила край растянутого отверстия, исчезнув на дюйм и тут же появившись снова. Они продолжали так какое-то время, Джаред покачивался вверх-вниз, стоя на коленях, член Дженсена скользил между ягодиц, проезжаясь по дырочке снова и снова, дразня, доводя до безумия, но потом Дженсен, не сводивший с Джареда широко распахнутых, отчаянных глаз, не выдержал.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал он, вцепляясь одной рукой Джареду в бедро, а другой в волосы, - мне нужно... пожалуйста, Джей.

Джаред улыбнулся – раньше никто никогда не называл его так, но в устах Дженсена это имя звучало... правильно – и решил, что ему тоже хватит предварительных ласк. Двинувшись чуть вперед и приподнявшись на коленях, он потянулся за спину, обхватил напряженный член Дженсена у основания, придерживая, и медленно опустился. Они одновременно застонали, Джаред откинул голову назад, когда горячий, твердый ствол наконец вошел в него полностью, растягивая широко и заполняя так идеально, что у Джареда перехватило дыхание. Не было никакого жжения, даже намека на боль, когда он принял Дженсена в свое тело, только глубокое удовлетворение, как от исполнившейся мечты, как от возвращения домой.

Когда наконец яйца Дженсена прижались к его заду, Джаред едва мог дышать – так ему было хорошо. Они замерли на мгновение, глядя друг другу в глаза, а потом, внезапно, почти против воли, Дженсен толкнулся вверх, входя еще глубже, растягивая упругие стенки, посылая волны наслаждения по всему телу Джареда, и за долю секунды «хорошо» превратилось в «великиебогидаеще».

Поначалу было немного неудобно, ни один из них не мог найти подходящий темп, но, в конце концов, они нашли нужный ритм. Джаред опускался вниз, Дженсен подкидывал бедра вверх, и все стало идеально, каждое движение, кажется, вгоняло член Дженсена невероятно глубоко в тело Джареда, заполняло до упора, пока ему не стало казаться, что его разорвет пополам. Смутно Джаред осознавал, как он что-то говорит. Рваный, бессвязный поток «да, Дженсен, сильнее, пожалуйста» водопадом лился с его губ, но он даже не в состоянии был смутиться, потому что на Дженсена это определенно производило впечатление – он уткнулся Джареду в плечо, глуша стоны. Его руки беспрерывно двигались по телу Джареда, до синяков впиваясь в бедра, царапая спину, скользя по широким плечам, и Джаред даже не успел сообразить, что эти самые руки обхватили его голову, а в следующую секунду Дженсен накрыл его рот своим.

Время остановилось. Джаред моментально замер на месте, все его существо вдруг сфокусировалось на ощущении мягких, чуть суховатых губ Дженсена на его губах. Что... Что это...

Но потом Дженсен издал низкий, отчаянный звук, провел языком по его нижней губе, и все сомнения Джареда развеялись как дым. Он приоткрыл рот, и Дженсен довольно вздохнул в ответ, оба застонали, впервые пробуя друг друга, сплетая языки, дыша одним воздухом. Джаред почувствовал, как что-то теплое и восхитительное расцветает в груди от этого поцелуя, каждая частица его существа кричала «Дженсен» и «да», и «наконец-то».

Он знал. С первого мгновения их первой встречи, где-то в самой глубине души, где нет ничего, кроме дракона и его первобытной потребности, он всегда знал. 

На минуту он потерялся в поцелуе, забыв даже об ощущении заполняющего его члена, пока они впивались друг другу в губы. Но потом Дженсен так же резко отстранился, и Джаред едва успел хныкнуть протестующе, как тот столкнул его с бедер, его член выскользнул из тела Джареда, а сам Джаред внезапно оказался лежащим спиной в траве, лицом в ярко-синее небо. Но этот вид быстро сменился другим, когда Дженсен навис над ним сверху, наклоняясь, чтобы снова завладеть его губами. Джаред охнул, выгибаясь, не в силах сдержать стон облегчения, когда Дженсен вошел в него еще раз и тут же начал двигаться, резко и быстро. Скользнув рукой между их телами, он провел дрожащими пальцами по члену Джареда, посылая по спине ослепительно горячие волны удовольствия. 

\- Боги! – взвыл Джаред, едва узнавая собственный голос. – Сделай так еще раз. 

Дженсен с радостью подчинился, задвигал по члену рукой, продолжая вбиваться в Джареда, но его толчки становились все более рваными и неравномерными. 

\- Не могу, - даже не прошептал, скорее, всхлипнул он, - Джей, я сейчас... я не могу, я должен вытащить...

\- Нет! – Джаред в отчаянии вцепился Дженсену в плечо, обхватил ногами за талию в попытке удержать, принять глубже. Он чувствовал приближение оргазма, тугой спиралью сворачивавшееся в основании позвоночника, заставляющее поджиматься яйца. И отпустить Дженсена сейчас, не дать оплодотворить кладку в теле Джареда... их дети, их совместное будущее... – Нет, пожалуйста...

\- Прости, - Дженсен поцеловал его еще раз. – Прости, Джей, я должен. Должен. 

Он отодвинулся, выходя из Джареда, оставляя после себя ощущение пустоты и утраты. Вот только чувства эти длились совсем недолго, потому что Дженсен тут же скользнул вниз и взял член Джареда в рот до самого основания, одновременно проталкивая в анус два пальца и безжалостно проходясь ими по простате. Этого хватило. Оргазм накрыл Джареда волной, и он закричал, выгибаясь, закатывая глаза, когда весь мир вокруг померк, жаркое, одуряющее наслаждение обожгло все тело. Смутно, словно в тумане, он понимал, что Дженсен стонет вокруг его члена, глотая все, что дает ему Джаред, и лихорадочно двигает рукой у себя между ног. Мгновением позже он тоже кончил с хриплым протяжным выдохом, его спина напряглась, пока он выплескивался на собственные пальцы и траву под ним. В то же время тепло волной прошло по телу Джареда, впитываясь в кожу и оседая в костях – жизненная сила Дженсена входила в него с оргазмом, отдавая дань, выплачивая долг жизни.

Потом они несколько минут лежали рядом, восстанавливая дыхание. Дженсен устроился щекой на джаредовом бедре, обдавая теплым дыханием обмякший член Джареда. Сам Джаред мало что соображал, но это не помешало ему протянуть руку вниз, вслепую запустить пальцы в мягкие волосы Дженсена, теребя пряди, поглаживая короткие волоски в основании шеи. В ответ раздалось довольное урчание, Дженсен медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на него с мягкой улыбкой. Джаред улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как приятное тепло снова разливается в груди. Слова, сорвавшиеся с его губ, звучали естественно, как дыхание. 

\- Ты первый меня поцеловал. – Он с удовольствием наблюдал, как глаза Дженсена почти комично распахнулись, потом дракон смущенно кашлянул.

\- Я... аа... да, наверное, - он бросил на Джареда неуверенный взгляд и тут же опустил глаза. – Прости. Это был...

\- Инстинкт? - Дженсен молча уставился на него, и Джаред опять улыбнулся. – Ты ведь знаешь, что это означает, да? – спросил он. Конечно, это был риторический вопрос. Все знали, что два дракона могли заниматься сексом, когда и как им захочется, кончать вместе, доводить друг друга до разрядки и после этого спокойно расходиться в разные стороны, но поцелуй менял все. Поцелуй вносил в отношения эмоции, все запутывал и осложнял, свидетельствуя только об одном. 

Поцелуй означал обязательства и серьезные отношения. Он говорил «Пара».

Наконец Дженсен вздохнул.

\- Джаред...

\- Джей.

\- Что? 

\- Так ты назвал меня раньше. Ты единственный, кто меня так когда-либо называл. – Джаред смущенно покраснел. – Мне нравится.

\- Эмм... понятно. – Дженсен сел и откашлялся. – Хорошо, Джей. То, что сейчас случилось... было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Но я... Ты знаешь, что между нами ничего не может быть. Связь со мной... сломает тебе жизнь.

\- А что, если я готов к этому?

В ответ на взгляд Дженсена Джаред наклонился вперед и дотронулся до его щеки.

\- Дело ведь не только во мне, - прошептал он. – Ты первый поцеловал меня, значит, ты тоже это почувствовал. Мы пара, Дженсен. И то, что я сказал тогда на горе? Это правда. Я тебя не оставлю. Я... я не думаю, что смог бы, даже если бы захотел.

Дженсен нахмурился.

\- Ты все еще молод. Ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь.

\- А ты достаточно долго страдал, чтобы загладить свою вину за все, что сделал, и даже больше. Пожалуйста, Дженсен. Я, может, и молод, но все, что нужно, я знаю. И я готов рискнуть ради тебя. А ты ради меня?

Джаред задержал дыхание. Дженсен ответил не сразу. Наконец он длинно выдохнул, чуть понурившись, но когда посмотрел на Джареда, глаза его сияли. 

\- Я тебя не заслуживаю, - тихо произнес он. – Совершенно не заслуживаю.

Джаред не сдержал улыбки.

\- Позволь мне судить об этом.

Он потянулся вперед, Дженсен встретил его на полпути, и они снова долго целовались, тишина леса вокруг укутывала их, словно мягкое одеяло. Когда Дженсен отстранился, его улыбка отражалась в его глазах. 

\- И что теперь?

\- Ну... – Джаред пожал плечами, изо всех сил стараясь казаться беспечным, хотя внутренне готов был просто скакать от переполнявшей его радости. – Может, поужинаем для начала? Сария готовит просто божественно. 

Дженсен усмехнулся и быстро чмокнул Джареда в губы.

\- Мне нравится эта идея. – И по его глазам Джаред видел, что он говорил от чистого сердца.


	5. Глава 4

Следующие несколько дней прошли для Джареда как во сне. Сария, что неудивительно, была в шоке, когда он в самый первый вечер за обеденным столом сообщил ей новости. Первые несколько дней она даже боялась Дженсена: убегала из комнаты, когда тот входил, и, кажется, готова была сорваться с места в любую минуту, стоило ему только посмотреть в ее сторону. Дженсен, однако, в свойственной ему мягкой и неторопливой манере просто не обращал внимания на ее поведение, и когда Сария поняла, что он ничем ей не угрожает, то открылась ему. Уже через три дня она позволяла Дженсену пробовать ее стряпню прямо из кастрюль, тепло ему улыбалась и с чувством исполненного долга шлепала по руке, когда он на кухне лез куда-нибудь без спроса. Джаред был вне себя от счастья, наблюдая за ее непосредственным общением с другим драконом, даже несмотря на то, что проживание в одном доме с сестрой означало, что секс под крышей им с Дженсеном не светил.

Хотя это нисколько не ограничивало их любовную жизнь. Лес, окружающий дом, был огромным и, что еще важнее, уединенным, к концу недели Джаред был уверен, что они с Дженсеном окрестили каждый его уголок. Но любимым их местом все равно оставалась небольшая тихая поляна, где они впервые оказались вместе. Джаред потерял счет часам, которые они провели, лежа рядом друг с другом на траве, болтая о том и об этом, а иногда просто молча. Сначала, когда у Дженсена выпадало слишком много свободного времени на раздумья, на его лице появлялось настороженное выражение, выдававшее его сомнения во всем происходящем. Сомнения, неразрывно связанные с Печатью на его спине. Однако Джаред в ответ на этот взгляд просто валил его на спину и занимался с ним любовью до умопомрачения, и после третьего или четвертого раза Дженсен, похоже, смирился с ситуацией. Он больше шутил, больше смеялся, стал более открытым и беспечным, и от каждой его яркой улыбки Джареду казалось, что он влюбляется снова и снова. 

Конечно, все это было затишьем перед бурей, и где-то через полторы недели после того, как Джаред с Дженсеном прибыли в лес, идиллия закончилась.

Началось все с простого предложения со стороны Дженсена. Они с Джаредом в очередной раз отдыхали на поляне, приходя в себя после секса, наслаждаясь ощущениями, их жизненные энергии смешались и переплелись, укрывая обоих коконом ласковой теплой энергии. Было раннее утро, солнце еще не палило в полную силу, Джаред лениво выводил пальцем круги на груди Дженсена, когда его партнер заговорил.

\- Я хочу попросить об услуге. – Взгляд его блуждал где-то вдалеке.

Джаред моргнул и приподнялся на локте.

\- О какой?

\- Эти землетрясения, в городке твоей сестры. Теперь они чувствуются даже здесь. Меня это беспокоит.

Дженсен был прав. Хотя это были всего лишь незначительные колебания, за последние пару дней лес пережил несколько слабых землетрясений, чего никогда раньше не случалось. Честно говоря, Джареда тоже это беспокоило, но он успешно выкидывал все неприятные мысли из головы, думая вместо этого только о Дженсене. 

Но это не помешало ему хитро улыбнуться:

\- Ты уверен, что это не я сотрясаю твой мир?

Дженсен шутливо ударил его в плечо:

\- Я серьезно. – Веселье почти моментально исчезло из его взгляда, показывая, что он и правда не шутил. – Просто... если принимать во внимание землетрясения и сразу после этого извержение Гребня Верила... я думал об этом и...

\- И?

Дженсен вздохнул. Когда он посмотрел на Джареда, взгляд его, впервые с момента появления в лесном доме, был абсолютно нечитаемым. Это на мгновение выбило Джареда из колеи. Последние полторы недели он провел, купаясь в улыбке и смехе Дженсена, от которых одинокий, больной дракон, появившийся в городке Саи, казался не более чем слабым, далеким воспоминанием.

Когда Дженсен заговорил, голос его был тихим и смиренным:

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты отвез меня к Пику Серафима.

К Пику Серафима? Что за дела там у Дженсена? И какое отношение имеют к ним загадочные землетрясения?

\- Зачем? – спросил Джаред, но Дженсен только покачал головой и, дотянувшись, начал перебирать пальцами его волосы, от чего Джаред всегда таял. Он улыбнулся, снисходительно и немного грустно.

\- Я никогда не просил тебя раскрыть твои секреты, - тихо произнес Дженсен. - Пожалуйста, позволь мне сейчас сохранить свой.

Такой просьбе Джаред отказать не мог. Да, его беспокоило, что Дженсен явно скрывает от него нечто важное, но, с другой стороны, Дженсен ведь доверился Джареду, отбросил все свои сомнения и неуверенность, чтобы остаться с ним. И меньшее, чем Джаред мог ему отплатить – отвезти туда, куда Дженсен просил.

\- Мы можем отправиться в путь завтра днем, - предложил он. – Может быть, прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы мы могли заглянуть к Саи и Летеру.

\- Конечно, - ответил Дженсен, но было понятно, что мысли его блуждают где-то далеко.

Джаред протянул руку и коснулся большим пальцем его нижней губы. Когда Дженсен посмотрел на него, он улыбнулся и провел по губе подушечкой пальца, глядя, как в ответ темнеют глаза дракона. 

\- Кстати, я беру плату за транспортировку на большие расстояния. Ты собираешься расплатиться со мной сейчас или потом?

Дженсен усмехнулся, и в следующее мгновение Джаред уже лежал на спине, а его партнер нависал над ним с хищным блеском в глазах.

\- Как насчет оплаты прямо сейчас, – хрипло выдохнул Дженсен. – И с процентами?

\- Меня это устраивает, - единственное, что смог сказать Джаред, прежде чем Дженсен закрыл ему рот поцелуем и без промедления принялся за дело.

***  
Сария проводила их сразу после ланча, на прощание чмокнув обоих в щеку и крепко обняв. Джаред с радостью наблюдал, как сестра тепло смотрит на Дженсена. У него не осталось ни малейшего сомнения, что Дженсен был хорошим драконом. Будь иначе, Сария ни за что бы не доверилась ему.

Трехчасовой полет прошел, по большей части, в тишине и спокойствии, с несколькими короткими остановками на еду и одной – на быстрый секс в стогу сена, закончившийся моральной травмой пролетавшего мимо одинокого иглоспина. Дженсен, правда, тоже был ошарашен, он все еще очень болезненно относился к тому, что кто-то может увидеть Печать на его спине, а вот Джаред хихикал всю оставшуюся дорогу. Дженсен в ответ только снисходительно улыбался.

Солнце стояло уже в зените, когда наконец вдалеке сквозь облака показалась зубчатая вершина Пика Серафима. С большого расстояния он выглядел так же, как и любая другая гора: ровная земля и скалы, покрытые растительностью, лениво поднимающиеся от долины до самых облаков. Но подлетев ближе, Джаред легко мог разглядеть уродливое дополнение к скалистой поверхности горы, выступающее со стороны пика, словно раковая опухоль. Дейорин, запертый в склоне горы много лет назад, вечный ее каменный пленник.

У подножия Пика, по всей долине вплоть до кромки леса, были раскиданы небольшие дома драконьих семей. Джаред знал, что в одном из них жили Летер и Саи. Поколебавшись, он фыркнул вопросительно.

Дженсен даже не задумывался - чуть поерзал на спине Джареда и потрепал его по боку:

\- Конечно, я не возражаю.

С благодарностью и облегчением Джаред полетел вниз, к городу. Однако когда они приземлились в лесу, недалеко от окраины, и Джаред принял человеческий облик, Дженсен уперся.

\- Тебе лучше пойти без меня, - настаивал он. – Не хочу портить тебе общение с сестрой.

\- Что? Нет, - Джаред ухватил его за руку. – Дженсен, ты моя пара. Если Саи и Летер не смогут это принять, это будет их вина, не твоя.

Уголки губ Дженсена дернулись в слабой улыбке при слове «пара» - они не часто его использовали, отношения между ними все еще были новыми и почти священными, – но он только покачал головой, сжимая пальцы Джареда. 

\- И все же, так будет лучше. Я первый пойду наверх, на гору, а ты делай, что должен, потом приходи ко мне. 

Джаред хотел заспорить, но его остановил твердый взгляд Дженсена. Он вздохнул.

\- Хорошо. – Наклонившись, он прижался к губам Дженсена в быстром поцелуе. – Береги себя.

Тот усмехнулся:

\- Джей, я сотни лет жил в лесу один. Думаю, за пару часов без твоего присмотра со мной ничего не случится.

\- Конечно, но это не значит, что я не буду переживать за тебя, - ответил Джаред. Дженсен посмотрел на него серьезно и решительно:

\- Поверь мне, когда придет время, я отлично справлюсь и сам.

Джаред нахмурился и открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что он имеет в виду, но Дженсен отнял руку и отвернулся. 

\- Передай от меня привет сестре. Если она позволит, - сказал он, махнул на прощание и исчез среди деревьев. Джаред какое-то время стоял, недоуменно моргая, чувствуя, что упустил нечто важное, потом пожал плечами. Дженсен имел право на свои секреты. Уж Джаред то это прекрасно понимал.

Он вышел на опушку леса и вскоре вошел в город. Джаред не был в доме Летера с момента их первого свидания несколько лет назад, но сразу же узнал небольшой, неприметный дом недалеко от центральной площади, который отличался от других своей крышей, выжженной почти до черноты. Как рассказывал Летер, это случилось, когда одна из его драк с младшими братьями зашла слишком далеко. Их родители, конечно, разозлились, но так как крыша все равно отлично держалась, починкой ее решили не озадачиваться.

Саи, должно быть, почувствовала ауру Джареда, потому что он был еще в двадцати футах от дома, а она уже стояла на пороге. Она выглядела спокойной и собранной, как обычно, совершенно не похожей на испуганную дракониху, всего полторы недели назад улетевшую из горящего дома. Но Джаред не упустил то, как ее взгляд на мгновение метнулся ему за спину, и как она расслабилась, когда поняла, что он один. Джаред постарался не обращать на это внимания, вместо этого подошел и крепко обнял.

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - улыбнулась она. – Рада тебя видеть.

\- И я тебя. Как детишки?

Саи погладила свой живот:

\- Растут с каждым днем. Думаю, готова буду откладывать через пару недель. В любом случае, гнездо мы уже построили.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, я построил гнездо, - раздался новый голос и, обернувшись, Джаред увидел вышедшего из дома Летера. Тот тепло улыбнулся Саи. – Ты только руководила.

\- Уверен, очень квалифицированно руководила, - ухмыльнулся Джаред и заработал в ответ возмущенное фырканье и слабый удар в плечо.

\- Лесть тебе не поможет, - сказала Саи, но глаза ее смеялись. – Заходи в дом. Родители Летера уже вечность тебя не видели.

В другой день и при других обстоятельствах Джаред согласился бы, не колеблясь. Но сегодня он засомневался. Родители Летера были гордыми продолжателями рода среброкрылов, такими же собранными, как и их сын, и всегда хорошо относились к Джареду. Однако в силу возраста они придерживались немного консервативных, по мнению Джареда, взглядов; и он знал, что к этому моменту Саи или Летер должны были рассказать им, как он спас Дженсена и взял его под свою защиту. И Джаред совсем не торопился столкнуться с их осуждением. 

Его колебания были прерваны радостным «Джаред!», и он вздохнул. Слишком поздно.

Родители Летера выбежали из дома навстречу ему, с улыбками и теплыми объятиями, как и всегда. Как и всегда, они поинтересовались благополучием Сарии, и только Джаред начал надеяться, что, может быть, ему удастся избежать разговора о Дженсене, как мама Летера уперла руки в бока и заявила:

\- Я рада, что ты решил не связываться с этим проклятым драконом.

Джареда словно ледяным ветром обдало.

\- Мама, - начала Саи, в голосе ее слышалось предупреждение, но мать Летера либо не услышала, либо предпочла ее игнорировать.

\- Знаешь, я даже забеспокоилась, - продолжала она, - когда Летер рассказал мне эту историю. Но я вижу, в итоге ты сделал правильный выбор. С этим драконом ты бы добром не кончил, Джаред. Я рада, что ты порвал с ним.

Джаред изо всех сил старался унять быстро закипающую в нем злость. «Она не знает, - убеждал он себя, - она не знает, какой Дженсен на самом деле». 

\- Я благодарен за вашу заботу, - выдавил он наконец.

\- Не пойми нас неправильно, ты поступил очень достойно, когда вот так спас ему жизнь, - произнес отец Летера, - и ты имел полное право после этого воззвать к долгу жизни. Но драконы вроде него, творившие настолько дурные дела... они заслуживают одинокой смерти. Я горжусь, что ты это осознал.

Саи, должно быть, почувствовала перемену в ауре Джареда, потому что тут же шагнула вперед:

\- Ну, теперь, когда все поздоровались, почему бы нам...

\- Вы, наверное, будете не так горды, - произнес Джаред, глядя прямо на родителей Летера, - когда узнаете, что мы стали парой.

Повисла мертвая тишина. Летер и его родители шокировано уставились на него, и даже Саи отшатнулась, удивленно распахнув голубые глаза. Когда она заговорила, голос ее звучал немного задушено:

\- Вы... вы что?

\- Мы теперь пара, - повторил Джаред. – Дженсен и я. Мы теперь вместе, на всю жизнь.

Опять тишина. Аура отца Летера внезапно потемнела от злости.

\- Уходи, - произнес, почти прошипел он. – Сейчас же.

Джареда охватила странная смесь смирения и злости, и он выпрямился, разворачивая плечи. Он всегда знал, что, в конечном счете, так все и закончится, и всего полторы недели назад он мог бы сожалеть о своем поступке. Но сейчас, вспоминая улыбку Дженсена и его сияющие зеленые глаза, свою вторую половину, того, кто проник в самую душу и стал той частицей, которой Джареду недоставало всю жизнь, он понял, что готов просто отвернуться от всего остального мира и вернуться к Дженсену как можно скорее. 

Пусть родители Летера думают, что хотят. Джаред ни за что не оставит Дженсена.

Он повернулся к Летеру и какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга. Летер первым отвел глаза и неловко прокашлялся. Джаред вздохнул и посмотрел на Саи, которая не сводила с него взгляда.

\- Сария дала нам свое благословение, - сказал он и услышал, как Саи удивленно охнула. – А ты?

Саи долго молчала, и Джаред почувствовал, как грусть охватывает его, оседая в груди холодным куском льда. Значит, вот оно, вот что разведет их. Он должен был догадаться. В тот момент, когда Саи произнесла имя Дженсена с ядовитым презрением в голосе, он должен был догадаться. 

\- Береги себя, Саи, - произнес он со вздохом и отвернулся. Но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как услышал за спиной крик:

\- Подожди!

Саи подбежала к нему и взяла его руки в свои. Когда она подняла на него сияющие глаза, Джареду показалось на мгновение, что перед ним снова стоит его мама.

\- Сария приняла вас? – спросила Саи.

Джаред кивнул:

\- С самого начала. Она никогда не позволит чему-то вроде Печати затмить ее суждение. Ты это знаешь.

\- Да, знаю. - Саи прикусила губу и помолчала. Потом сделала глубокий вдох и еще крепче сжала руку Джареда. – Папа обозвал бы тебя идиотом за твой поступок, - произнесла она, и Джаред улыбнулся, несмотря на ситуацию, - но мама... Думаю, мама сказала бы тебе поступать так, как ты считаешь правильным. И... и если это кажется тебе правильным, если это делает тебя счастливым, тогда... – Саи посмотрела ему в глаза и чуть улыбнулась, - тогда, наверное, я не имею права судить тебя за это, да?

Лед в груди Джареда внезапно растаял и исчез, и Джаред выдохнул облегченно.

\- Ты серьезно? – спросил он, а когда Саи кивнула, махнул головой в сторону Летера и его родителей. – А как же они?

\- Насколько я помню, Джаред, ты мой брат, а не они. Пусть думают, что хотят. Это дело нашей семьи, - она замолчала, а ее слабая улыбка превратилась в озорную ухмылку: - К тому же, ты ведь знаешь, что Летер во всем меня слушается. Я смогу его переубедить.

Джаред усмехнулся:

\- Я не сомневаюсь. – Он наклонился и крепко обнял сестру, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы. – Спасибо. Я люблю тебя.

\- Еще б ты не любил, - ответила она, но улыбалась по-прежнему, выпутываясь из его объятий. Джаред повернулся, даже не взглянув на прощание на семью Летера, перекинулся и бросился в небо.

***  
Найти Дженсена оказалось совсем не сложно. Уже где-то через неделю после их первого спаривания и последующего слияния их жизненных сил Джаред без проблем находил свою пару простым мысленным усилием. Дженсен светился в его сознании, словно маяк в море всего остального, серого и неважного. И сейчас этот маяк сиял прямо над верхушками деревьев, в основании тюрьмы Дейорина, где простая надгробная плита отмечала могилу Деймоса.

За долю секунды решив приземлиться в лесу, Джаред повалил несколько деревьев, обернулся у самой земли и встал уже на ноги. Стряхнув с волос листья, он двинулся через лес к Дженсену, обходя торчащие из земли корни и отодвигая ветки. Его партнер стоял в нескольких футах от могилы Деймоса, глядя на выступ в горе – большую изогнутую скалу в виде арки, бывшую, вероятно, кончиком хвоста Дейорина. Подойдя ближе, Джаред понял, что Дженсен что-то говорит.

\- Я знаю, чего ты пытаешься добиться, - шептал тот еле слышно. – Но у тебя ничего не выйдет. Я сделал это однажды и сделаю снова.

\- Сделаешь что? – поинтересовался Джаред, выходя из-за деревьев.

При звуке его голоса Дженсен вздрогнул, но когда обернулся, на лице его светилась знакомая теплая улыбка. 

\- Привет, Джей, – он подошел к Джареду и притянул к себе для поцелуя, горячего и влажного, к тому моменту, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Джаред совершенно забыл, что о чем-то спрашивал.

\- Аа...

\- Как прошла встреча с сестрой? – спросил Дженсен. Он казался искренне заинтересованным, так что Джаред решил не увиливать от ответа.

\- Хорошо. Я рассказал ей про нас.

В глазах Дженсена мелькнула озабоченность.

\- И как она это приняла?

\- Честно? Намного лучше, чем я ожидал. А вот Летер и его семья... скажем так, они оказались не настолько открытыми. 

\- Джей, я...

\- Эй, нет, все нормально, - перебил его Джаред, беря за руки. – Меня давно перестало беспокоить мнение других драконов. Моя семья приняла тебя, Дженсен. Для меня этого более чем достаточно. 

Дженсен, кажется, не очень ему поверил, поэтому Джаред наклонился и быстро поцеловал его, потом улыбнулся: 

\- Ты собираешься рассказать, почему хотел прилететь сюда? 

\- Просто... прислушиваюсь к своей интуиции.

\- И что она говорит?

Дженсен помолчал, потом приложил одну руку Джареда к скале.

\- Чувствуешь?

Джаред недоуменно заморгал:

\- Она теплая. 

Это было еще мягко сказано. Гладкий камень под ладонью был горячим, почти обжигающим и, казалось, вибрировал, будто едва сдерживал какую-то невероятную силу. Прошло уже много времени с последнего визита Джареда сюда, но он точно помнил, что в прошлый раз камень был обычным холодным камнем.

\- Что это значит?

Дженсен опять ответил не сразу. Отпустил руку Джареда и медленно пошел к могиле Деймоса. Камень на ней, старый и потрескавшийся от времени, напоминал по форме арку, за многие годы ветер и песок отполировали его до мраморной гладкости, но Джаред все еще ясно мог разглядеть вырезанную затейливой вязью надпись на его поверхности:

_ДЕЙМОС  
Наш герой, наш спаситель  
Да летит он вечно свободный в бескрайних небесах Олима_

Дженсен опустился перед камнем на колени, провел пальцем по контуру букв.

\- Ты ведь знаешь легенду, да? О том, как Дейорин был заперт в горе? – спросил он задумчиво.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Джаред. – Кто ж ее не знает?

Дженсен тихо хмыкнул.

\- Когда-нибудь слышал альтернативную версию?

Джаред удивленно приоткрыл рот. Альтернативную версию? Он слышал только тот вариант, который все рассказывали. Да, истории, бывает, немного меняются со временем, и каждый рассказчик привносит что-то свое, но ему казалось, что суть этой легенды известна всем. 

\- Эмм... нет.

Дженсен, похоже, нисколько не удивился и все так же задумчиво продолжал водить пальцами по потертому камню. 

\- Она исчезла из книг очень давно. Наверное, людям больше понравился вариант со счастливым финалом. 

Джаред нахмурился. Он никогда не считал конец легенды о Колоссах особенно счастливым. Что могло быть хуже, чем Деймос, отдавший свою жизнь ради спасения мира?

\- А чем... чем отличается альтернативная версия? 

Дженсен поднес руку к лицу и внимательно рассматривал пальцы, как будто на них могло что-то остаться после контакта с камнем. Его голос опять стал звучать как-то отдаленно:

\- Ну, для начала, некоторые утверждали, что Деймос не умер, - в ответ на ошеломленное молчание Джареда он тихо, невесело усмехнулся: - По крайней мере, не в том смысле, как все предполагали. Легенда гласит, что Деймос умер, когда использовал всю свою жизненную силу, чтобы запереть Дейорина в горе, правильно? Так вот некоторые верили, что в тот момент, когда Деймос произнес заклинание, на самом деле он не умер. Олим видел будущее и знал, что однажды Дейорин найдет способ вырваться из Пика Серафима, чтобы снова терроризировать мир. И когда это случится, Деймос должен по-прежнему быть рядом, чтобы опять сразиться с ним. И поэтому Олим специально сотворил заклинание так, что когда Деймос произнес его, он запер не только Дейорина... но и себя. 

\- Значит... – Джаред посмотрел на возвышавшийся над ними выступ, - значит, они оба там? Заперты внутри Пика Серафима?

\- Так гласит история, – Дженсен встал и выпрямился. – Если ты веришь в нее, конечно. Деймос и Дейорин восстанут однажды, и когда такое случится, это, вероятно, будет борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть, - он вздохнул, выглядя внезапно старым и усталым. – И я не думаю, что мир переживет эту битву.

Джаред бросил взгляд на стертый камень, потом снова посмотрел на Дженсена.

\- Зачем... зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? – спросил он, хотя где-то в дальнем уголке его сознания уже рождалось нехорошее подозрение. 

Дженсен долго молчал, а когда заговорил, его голос был таким тихим, что Джаред едва разбирал слова, но одновременно настолько древним и могучим, что, казалось, сама земля гудит от его силы. 

\- Потому что время почти пришло.

Все последующие годы, оглядываясь на этот момент, Джаред всегда будет удивляться, как он не понял раньше.

Он открыл рот, намереваясь спросить Дженсена, что тот хочет этим сказать, когда внезапно земля под его ногами покачнулась. Движение было сильным, резким, и Джаред упал на колени, мелкие острые камешки болезненно врезались в кожу. Но Дженсен тут же потянул его за руку, помогая подняться на ноги, крича что-то, совершенно неразборчивое за грохотом падающих камней. Но слова не имели значения. По панике в глазах Дженсена и крепкой, до белых костяшек хватке на своей руке Джаред и так все понял.   
Он развернулся и бросился бежать, на ходу взывая к своему внутреннему дракону, и только он почувствовал начало превращения, только начал разворачивать крылья и вытягивать шею, когда за спиной вдруг раздался крик, и рука Дженсена ослабила свою хватку и исчезла, будто ее дернуло назад какой-то невидимой силой. 

Джаред обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда камни и земля начали сыпаться вокруг них. Лицо Дженсена на мгновение исказилось от страха и удивления, а потом он исчез под градом камней. Джаред застыл, и все вокруг вдруг стало далеким и нереальным.

_Мама?_

\- Дженсен! - Земля под ними по-прежнему двигалась, словно изо всех сил пыталась сбить его с ног, но Джареду было плевать. Он упал на колени и слепо принялся разгребать груду камней. – Дженсен! Дженсен!

Он раскидывал каменные осколки, отбрасывая большие куски в сторону, кашляя от поднимавшейся пыли, забивающей нос и рот, слепившей глаза, он не мог дышать, не мог думать ни о чем, только о том, что должен вытащить Дженсена, должен

_вытащить ее, найти ее, но он не может, камни слишком большие, а у него слишком маленькие руки_

найти свою пару, что он не может вот так потерять Дженсена, только не после того, как он уже потерял

_ее завалило, он и моргнуть не успел, а Саи кричит и плачет рядом с ним, но он не может волноваться о ней сейчас, он должен найти маму, маму и Сарию, погребенных под обломками_

самое важное в жизни, и он не мог, только не Дженсена, только не сейчас. Всемогущие боги, пожалуйста, только не сейчас.

Новое облако пыли вырвалось перед его лицом, и Джаред отшатнулся, кашляя, но тут же вслепую потянулся за следующим камнем. Он не мог остановиться, он должен был найти Дженсена, должен был найти

_маму с застывшим, уставившимся в пустоту взглядом, когда он наконец отталкивает в сторону очередной камень, а под ней малышку Сарию, плачущую от ужаса, но живую, она живая, а их мама – нет, и как будто весь мир сжимается вокруг него, только он и больше никого, потому что мама мертва, она мертва мертва МЕРТВА_

его, пока не поздно. Он не может потерпеть неудачу во второй раз. Не может.

\- Дженсен, держись! Дженсен!

Справа от него что-то вдруг сместилось с грохотом. Джаред повернулся и увидел, как между камней показалась покрытая пылью рука, хватающая беспомощно пустой воздух. С хриплым криком он бросился туда, с новыми силами раскидывая камни. Мгновение спустя Дженсен показался из-под обломков, рвано дыша, в пыли и синяках, но, несомненно, живой, и Джаред понял, что опять может дышать. 

Дженсен кашлял, мотал головой, стряхивая пыль с волос, и слабо пытался отпихнуть камни, все еще закрывающие нижнюю часть тела.

\- Боги, - выдавил он, - ни за что не хочу пережить такое еще раз. Джей, ты вообще... Джей?

Джаред не понял сначала, почему на лице Дженсена внезапно появилась озабоченное выражение, и только когда пальцы Дженсена коснулись его лица, он понял, что оно мокро от слез. Но от осознания этого стало еще хуже, и Джаред опустил голову, делая глубокие, дрожащие вдохи, пока Дженсена тревожно ощупывал его лицо и плечи, беспокойство чувствовалось в каждом его касании. 

\- Джей? Что случилось?

Но Джаред не отвечал. Как он мог? Как он мог заставить Дженсена понять, насколько близко он подошел к худшему моменту в своей жизни, к тому моменту, когда он потерял свою мать, своего наставника и самого главного в жизни человека? 

Он не мог. Но Дженсен явно этого не понимал, потому что продолжал окликать его, нежно касаясь лица, глядя яркими глазами.

\- Джаред?

Джаред сделал глубокий вдох. «Дженсен здесь», сказал он себе. Его партнер здесь, живой и здоровый. Джаред не потерял его. Не потерял.

\- Я... – он проглотил внезапно вставший в горле комок, - я думал, ты у-ум-мер.

Дженсен тихо усмехнулся, но судя по тому, как он вцепился Джареду в волосы, тому показалось, что он сделал это, в основном, ради самого Джареда. 

\- Я живу один, запертый в человеческом теле, уже больше тысячи лет, Джаред, - произнес он. – Нужно немного больше, чем небольшой обвал, чтобы меня убить.

Это слабо утешало, и Джаред, покачав головой, уткнулся лицом в плечо Дженсена. 

\- Я не могу потерять тебя, - прошептал он с дрожью в голосе, - Только не тебя. Не после того, как... не после моей...

Он не смог договорить, голос у него сорвался, и Дженсен прижал его к себе крепче.

\- Шшш, - он целовал Джареда в волосы, в висок, в губы – везде, куда мог дотянуться, и шептал: - Все хорошо. Эй, помоги мне выбраться, а? Теперь, когда землетрясение прекратилось, нам стоит перебраться в более безопасное место.

Только тогда Джаред понял, что земля и правда перестала дрожать. В хаосе рушащегося вокруг его собственного мира он не заметил этого, но вокруг них опять стихло. 

Он пытался помочь Дженсену убрать упавшие камни, но его руки дрожали так сильно, что в итоге почти всю работу Дженсен сделал сам. И как только освободился, заключил Джареда в объятия. 

\- Эй, - его теплое дыхание обдало шею Джареда, - ты в порядке?

Джаред выдохнул, держась за Дженсена изо всех сил. 

\- Я... я не знаю, - ответил он честно.

Дженсен хмыкнул и отодвинулся, сжимая его руку. 

\- Валим отсюда, а? – предложил он. Джаред кивнул, соглашаясь.

От него не укрылось, как взгляд Дженсена на мгновение метнулся к выступу в горе над ними, когда они отошли от надгробия. 

\- Дженсен? – Он проследил за взглядом, но не заметил никаких отличий от того, как все выглядело до землетрясения: Дейорин был по-прежнему надежно заперт внутри горы. – Что не так?

Дженсен быстро посмотрел на него, потом снова повернулся к Пику. Наконец он вздохнул, устало и обреченно.

\- Ничего. Пошли.

Когда они вошли в лес, он снова заговорил:

\- Ну так... куда ты хочешь отправиться?

Джаред посмотрел на быстро темнеющее небо и подумал о городе неподалеку, о родителях Летера, их язвительны взглядах и полных злобы словах, о других драконах, которые смотрели бы на Дженсена только с ненавистью и подозрением. Внезапно у него исчезло всякое желание идти дальше.

\- Можно... можем мы провести ночь здесь? – он повернулся к Дженсену. – Только ты и я?

Видимо, уязвимость, которую он чувствовал, отразилась на его лице, потому что Дженсен не спорил.

\- Конечно, - ответил он с мягкой улыбкой, - только... найдем местечко помягче, хорошо? А то я до сих пор чувствую камни, впивающиеся мне в задницу.

Джаред нашел в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ и принялся искать место для ночевки. В итоге они нашли высокое дерево, переплетающиеся корни которого напомнили Джареду о месте, где они впервые переспали. Стоило отдать должное Дженсену: он не задавал вопросов, пока они не устроились под деревом, свернувшись на земле в объятиях друг друга. 

\- Эй, - окликнул его Дженсен, и Джаред напрягся, несмотря на мягкие поглаживания его пальцев по ключице. – А сейчас расскажешь мне? Что случилось, что ты так испугался обвала?

Джаред с трудом втянул воздух, пытаясь справиться с внезапной болью в груди, а Дженсен обнял его еще крепче. 

\- Ты не обязан.

\- Нет, я должен, - Джаред покачал головой. - Ты доверился мне, Дженсен, будет только честно, если я сделаю то же в ответ. К тому же, ты моя пара. Ты имеешь право это знать.

Он почувствовал кивок Дженсена, короткое движение подбородком, касание щетины на щеке, но Дженсен молчал, терпеливо ожидая, пока Джаред продолжит. 

\- Когда моим сестрам исполнилось четыре года, мама решила отпраздновать их новоприобретенное право покидать гнездо, взяв нас на пикник. Ничего особенного, просто небольшое ущелье в нескольких милях от дома, но знаешь, как бывает с птенцами – разрешили что-то новенькое, и это обязательно нужно отпраздновать. 

Дженсен только усмехнулся. Джаред облизнул губы и продолжил:

\- Папа в тот день улетел на охоту, так что были только мама, сестры и я. Мы ничего серьезного не планировали, правда, просто решили дать Саи и Сарии опробовать крылья в узком ущелье. Почти сразу после нашего прибытия Саи улетела вперед. Она всегда была такой, хотела быть лучшей во всем. А Сария всегда была застенчивой, держалась поближе к маме. Поэтому, когда Саи оказалась впереди, мама велела мне догнать и присмотреть за ней. Я так и сделал.

Джаред затих, чтобы снова облизнуть пересохшие губы. Дженсен молчал.

\- Я... я уже не помню все настолько четко. Все, что я знаю – только что мы с Саи летали через ущелье, гоняясь друг за другом между скал, а в следующую секунду... раздался такой... взрыв или что-то похожее, громкий гул, а когда мы оглянулись, там, где были мама и Сария, висело огромное облако пыли. Мы тут же бросились назад и когда... когда мы подлетели... 

У него перехватило горло, пыль в его воспоминаниях рассеялась, обнаруживая гигантский каменный завал, а под ним...

Дженсен прикоснулся губами к его виску и спросил:

\- Что случилось потом?

\- Я... – Джаред крепко зажмурился, чувствуя горячее покалывание слез, текущих по щекам. – Я подлетел первым, и они... они были погребены. Там была... огромная гора куча камней, а Саи плакала, и я слышал, как Сария кричит где-то под завалом, но мама... я не слышал ее. Ни звука не слышал. – Он попытался произнести следующие слова и ощутил, как вспыхнула аура Дженсена, обволакивая их обоих, будто теплым покрывалом. Только это дало ему силы рассказывать дальше: - Я... в конце концов, я откопал их. На это ушло очень много времени, потому что я был таким маленьким... но было уже слишком поздно. Мама... она была мертва.

Аура Дженсена замерцала состраданием, а сам он прижал к себе Джареда, утыкаясь носом ему в волосы, и прошептал:

\- Мне жаль.

Джаред вытер мокрые глаза и продолжил:

\- Она... чтобы защитить Сарию от обвала, она закрыла ее своим телом. Камни раздавили ее как... как спичку. Она умерла почти мгновенно. Мне... мне кажется, это единственное утешение, которое мы нашли в ее смерти. 

После этого мне как-то удалось привести сестер обратно. Я даже не помню, как, все было, будто в тумане, но я вернул их домой. А потом, когда вернулся папа... Думаю, он винил себя за случившееся в тот день. Может быть, считал, что смог бы предотвратить это, если бы был с нами, а не на охоте. Он слег от горя и умер через несколько недель. А Сария... Сария после этого больше не говорит.

Джаред замолчал. Откуда-то издалека, со стороны города, доносился сердитый крик взрослого иглоспина – мать ругала детей за плохое поведение. Джаред вспомнил вдруг, что его мама никогда так не повышала на них голос. Ей никогда не приходилось это делать – они любили ее слишком сильно, чтобы подводить.

Вот только один раз Джаред это сделал. Один раз, самый важный, он ее подвел.

Дженсен, должно быть, почувствовал, о чем он думает, потому что зашевелился, развернул Джареда, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу, и посмотрел на него серьезно.

\- Ты сделал все, что мог, Джей, - произнес он. – Случившееся с твоей мамой – это трагедия. Но ты не виноват.

Где-то в глубине души Джаред это понимал. Ведь он был всего лишь птенцом, а даже взрослый дракон не успел бы вернуться вовремя, чтобы спасти его мать. И все-таки...

\- Я должен был что-нибудь сделать, - прошептал Джаред, чувствуя, как боль снова прошивает сердце острой иглой. 

\- И что бы ты мог сделать?

\- Я... я не знаю. Просто должен был.

\- Хм, - Дженсен мотнул головой в сторону могилы Деймоса, скрытой за большими деревьями, - знаешь, Джей, давным-давно он думал точно так же. Он должен был что-нибудь сделать, правильно? Он должен был найти способ покончить с войной, не замуровывая своего брата в глубине горы. 

Джаред нахмурился и посмотрел на Дженсена с ужасом:

\- Но ведь тогда война по-прежнему бы бушевала. Погибло бы больше драконов, намного больше.  
Ему показалось, что Дженсен вздрогнул от этих слов, но Джаред решил, что это просто его воображение. Дженсен кивнул:

\- Так же рассуждать можно и в твоем случае. Например, если бы ты в тот день решил остаться с мамой и сестрой, или если бы вы с Саи вернулись к ним до обвала... Джей, что, по-твоему, случилось бы?  
Джаред опустил глаза.

\- Я...

«Я мог бы спасти их», - кричал его разум, та его частичка, что все еще была маленьким девятилетним птенцом, сердитым, горюющим и ужасно одиноким. «Они были бы в порядке, потому что я нашел бы способ спасти их». Но Джаред знал, что это неправда. Хорошо было думать об этом, представлять все эти «что если» и «вот бы», но правда заключалась в том, что итог был бы только один. Прежде он никогда не говорил этого, не осмеливался даже думать об этом, потому что боялся, что это станет реальностью, но правда в том...

\- Я бы тоже умер. А если бы я умер, то Сария задохнулась бы под камнями, а Саи ни за что не выбралась бы из ущелья в одиночку. – Он вздохнул, слова на языке казались странными и незнакомыми. – Мы бы все погибли.

Они все умерли бы. Если бы в тот день что-нибудь пошло по-другому, сегодня их бы здесь не было. Саи не была бы счастлива в браке и не ожидала бы свою первую кладку, Сария не приглядывала бы за их семейным домом, а Джаред... Джаред никогда бы не встретил Дженсена, не лежал бы сейчас в безопасности в его объятиях, не смотрел бы в его глаза и не видел бы в них впервые за все это время настоящее сочувствие и любовь. И от этой мысли где-то глубоко в душе ему вдруг стало легче, словно свалился с нее наконец тяжкий груз, лежавший камнем с того самого рокового дня в ущелье.

Дженсен коснулся его лица, глядя понимающе.

\- Но ты не умер, - произнес он тихо. – И поэтому ты и твои сестры живы, а ваша мама живет в ваших сердцах. И помня об этом, я думаю, ты сделал именно то, что должен был, Джей.

И впервые за всю свою жизнь Джаред понял, что верит в это. Он посмотрел на Дженсена и прикусил губу, чувствуя, как сердце внезапно разрывается от эмоций, переполняемое бесконечной любовью и нежностью. Он не заслуживал это удивительное, великолепное создание, но каким-то образом Дженсен был с ним. Вот в это Джаред поверить почти не мог.

\- С-спасибо, - прошептал он дрожащим голосом, но Дженсен только покачал головой.

\- Нет, это я должен тебя благодарить. За то, что поделился со мной своим самым большим секретом.

\- Ну, - Джаред улыбнулся, - наверное, это значит, что ты должен ответить мне тем же.

Дженсен вернул улыбку, хотя что-то напряженное было в его выражении лица, мимолетная, непонятная эмоция промелькнула в глазах.

\- Скоро, Джей, - ответил он. – Не сейчас, но скоро.

Джаред не стал спорить. Эмоциональная встряска именно в этот момент дала о себе знать, и он внезапно ощутил страшную усталость.

\- Давай поспим немного, - предложил он, едва пряча зевок, - хорошо?

Дженсен кивнул, и они устроились поудобнее, переплетя руки и ноги. Сон навалился на Джареда, стоило ему закрыть глаза, и поэтому он едва уловил слова Дженсена, которые тот прошептал ему в затылок.

\- Мои секреты нас уничтожат.

«Уверен, все не так плохо», - подумал Джаред, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон.


	6. Глава 5

Что-то разбудило Джареда, выброс адреналина внезапно выдернул его из сна, а инстинкт выживания моментально прогнал сонливость. Резко сев на траве, Джаред понял несколько вещей сразу. 

Во-первых, было жарко. На самом деле было настолько жарко, что казалось – горел сам воздух, а лес превратился в огромную печку. Кожу Джареда словно обжигало огнем, пропотевшая одежда липла к телу. Джаред оторопел и немного растерялся, он не помнил, чтоб когда-нибудь стояла такая жара, даже во время извержения Гребня Верила. Что же происходит?

А еще Дженсена не было рядом. Поняв это, Джаред в панике вскочил на ноги и завертел головой, но тут же заметил свою пару. Тот стоял в нескольких метрах, глядя на Пик Серафима, и Джаред видел, как напряжена его спина. Дженсен был здесь, Дженсен был в безопасности, и паника немного отступила. 

Однако тут же вернулась с новой силой, когда Джаред понял, что Пик Серафима светится.

Он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Вся поверхность горы казалась залитой блестящим белым светом, но когда Джаред вскинул руку и, прищурившись, посмотрел на нее сквозь пальцы, он увидел, что это преувеличение. Светилась не сама гора, а только неестественный выступ на одном из склонов, корявая, источенная ветром скала, которая образовывала каменистый контур хвоста Дейорина. А присмотревшись внимательнее, Джаред ясно мог видеть, что сияние исходило не от самой скалы, а из появившихся на ней гигантских трещин и щелей. Яркий свет просачивался сквозь них изнутри, словно солнечные лучи, льющиеся через оконные ставни. Он вырывался из скалы – Пик Серафима с трудом сдерживал энергию внутри - и это, с замиранием сердца понял Джаред, значило только одно.

Всемогущие боги. Этого не может быть.

Дженсен, должно быть, почувствовал пробуждение Джареда, потому что выпрямился и медленно повернулся к нему. Лицо его было перепачкано пылью, частично из-за обвала, а частично от того, что происходило сейчас перед ними. Зеленые глаза странно блеснули в слабом утреннем свете, когда Дженсен поднял на Джареда мрачный взгляд. 

Со стороны горы донесся грохот, земля затряслась. Еще одна большая щель появилась в скале, камень треснул со страшным рокотом. Воздух вокруг сдвинулся на мгновение, невидимая волна вырвавшейся на свободу энергии прошила его, и прямо на глазах у Джареда Дженсен, казалось, внезапно изменился. Джаред заметил это сначала по его ауре, по тому, как она вспыхнула от невероятной энергии, но почти сразу после этого он заметил и физические изменения: глаза Дженсена сменили цвет с зеленого на золотой, и появилось в них то, что Джаред, как он понял с болью в груди, давно ждал увидеть. Бесконечная, могучая – колоссальная – мудрость, которая все объясняла. 

Именно в этот момент Джаред понял. Дженсен улыбнулся с грустью и сожалением. 

\- Прости, что втянул тебя в это, - произнес он, в его голосе отражалось эхо чего-то бескрайнего и сокровенного, эхо легенды, такой же старой, как сама земля. 

Джаред шагнул к нему.

\- Все нормально, - сказал он. – Ты этого стоил. 

Дженсен взял его за руку.

\- Хочешь увидеть? – спросил он тихо и почти застенчиво. Джаред кивнул, не задумываясь, и Дженсен потянулся к нему. Последней мыслью Джареда – перед тем, как их лбы соприкоснулись и образы заполнили его сознание – была та, что каким-то образом он всегда знал. Знал, кем был Дженсен, что он пережил, и все, что произошло и привело их сюда, вместе.

 

_Все закончится сегодня._

_В одиночестве он сидит на краю утеса, возвышающегося над долиной, наблюдает за полыхающими внизу пожарами, от которых в темное предгрозовое небо поднимаются густые клубы дыма. Тучи висят низко, мрачные и темные, переполненные ядовитым дождем, каждая капля оставляет след на толстой чешуе. Он уже забыл, когда в последний раз его кожу ласкали теплые лучи солнца._

_Издалека, сквозь пепел и дым, до него доносится леденящий, словно северный ветер, зов брата, шепот огня, греха._ Найди меня. Сразись со мной.

_Он не может._

Еще не поздно. Найди меня. Правь со мной.

_Он не может._

_За спиной раздается шорох, как будто кто-то пинает сухие листья. Афаниэль подходит к нему, кланяется низко._

_\- Деймос._

_Он не отвечает. Нет смысла. Они уже вели этот разговор._

_Когда Афаниэль начинает говорить, голос у него напряжен и дрожит от эмоций. Деймос вспоминает игрушку, с которой когда-то любили развлекаться птенцы: камень привязывали к веревке и раскручивали, раскручивали, пока веревка не рвалась, а птенцы хохотали, глядя, как камень летит в воздухе. Но теперь они все мертвы, он знает. Они все мертвы, и вина за это лежит на нем._

_\- Деймос, - Афаниэль подходит ближе, - пожалуйста, я умоляю тебя пересмотреть свое решение._

_Он не думает о своих словах:_

_\- Мольбы не красят среброкрыла._

_\- Пожалуйста. Как твой боец, твой генерал... твой друг. Пожалуйста._

_Он поднимается, не оборачиваясь. Пожары горят ярко, разбросанные по долине жуткими смертельными светляками. Если он хорошенько прислушается, то сможет услышать крики. Не только призраки теперь преследуют его сны._

_\- Найди себе убежище, - говорит он и чувствует, как застывает за спиной Афаниэль, - и живи. Ради меня, мой друг. Живи._

_Он набирается силы со вздохом, дух земли поет в его венах, когда он разворачивает огромные крылья. Мир исчезает, нет ничего, кроме неба, зова, что звучит в сердце каждого дракона и сильнее всего манит его. Только снизу его брат продолжает зловеще нашептывать._

Найди меня. Сразись со мной.

_Да будет так._

_Бросаясь выше, он говорит себе, что сломленный крик, что раздается позади – всего лишь порыв ветра, а не его ближайший друг, оплакивающий то, что они уже давно потеряли._

_Через несколько минут меж туч появляются горы, словно чудовища, одинокие и почерневшие от огня войны. Ему кажется, что они до странного соответствуют – их цвет сливается с цветом чешуи брата. Но в то же время он легко может отличить массивную форму Дейорина, свернувшегося кольцом вокруг вершины пика Серафима, будто охраняющего свежую кладку. Брат улыбается, увидев его приближение, разжимает когти, оставляя огромные борозды в покрытом пеплом камне. Его глаза мерцают в сумрачном свете._

_Деймосу они всегда казались красивыми, как будто алмазы на поверхности угля. Такими он и запомнит их навсегда._

_Земля вздрагивает, когда он опускается, ветер от бьющих крыльев расчищает пространство вокруг, сметая мертвые деревья и выбеленные кости. По привычке он склоняет голову._

_\- Джо’сен, - произносит он, переходя на древний язык._ Старший брат.

_Дейорин показывает раздвоенный язык, глаза его вспыхивают в темноте._

_\- Дженсен, - отвечает он._ Младший брат.

_Тишина опускается мрачной тенью. Дейорин смотрит на него пристально, глаза словно два ядовитых тлеющих уголька._

_\- Впервые за сотни лет ты бросил мне вызов. Благородно, Дженсен, но очень наивно._

_\- Олим-_ эл’вах _не этого желал, - отвечает он. – Пожалуйста,_ Джо’сен. _Я взываю к твоему благоразумию. Эта война бессмысленна. Слишком много смертей._

_Небо разрывает рев, в котором ясно слышен гнев брата._

_\- Они умирают, потому что слабы, - шипит он. – Годами мы присматривали за ними, как за птенцами, как за младенцами, и ничего не получали от них взамен. Они_ атобах _, безмозглые и неблагодарные. Как ты можешь их так защищать?_

_\- А как ты можешь их так ненавидеть?_

_\- Они не знают ничего. Они заслуживают быть в цепях._

_\- Они заслуживают права выбора._

\- Су’джах! _– Молния прорезает небо, повторяя яростный рев Дейорина. – Глупец! Ты позволишь им господствовать над тобой? Мы Колоссы! Мы их боги!_

_Как бы он ни сдерживал себя, он все равно чувствует, как в груди поднимается гнев, уродливый и удушающий._

_\- Как и Олим-_ эл’вах _, но, несмотря на это, он выказывал свое милосердие._

_\- Ты слеп в своем подчинении ему!_

_\- А ты, - произносит он в ответ, хотя его сердце разрывается, - недостоин называться его сыном._

_Гортанный, полный муки крик вырывается из горла его брата, и он понимает, еще до того, как Дейорин вскакивает со скалы, что сегодня они оба предстанут перед судом своего отца._

_Он закрывает глаза._ Скоро, эл’вах. Мы уже идем.

 _Заклинание поднимается в нем обжигающей жаркой волной, опаляющей каждый нерв, и он слышит в голове слова отца._ Почувствуй его. Направляй его. И не смей колебаться.

_Он не колеблется._

_Жар превращается в огонь, вулкан, вырывающийся из его тела. Он словно полыхает, его разрывает на куски. Издалека эхом доносится рев, крик – Дейорина или его собственный, он не знает. Он не знает сейчас ничего кроме боли, агонии, пронзающей его, словно тысячи раскаленных лезвий, и откуда-то, из глубины его существа, где бьется сама жизнь, что-то вдруг вырывают из него, вызывая сломленный крик, разрывая душу. Он тянется за этим – его драконом, его существом, его жизнью – но понимает, что это бесполезно, еще до того, как тьма опускается разъяренной бурей, утягивая его мир в черную пустоту._

_Он умирает._

_Он остается жить._

_Боль выдергивает его из забытья, не прежняя ослепляющая агония, а обжигающие уколы в лицо, руки, голое тело. Потом приходит ощущение влаги. Идет дождь._

_Его первый инстинкт – перекинуться. Он редко принимает человеческую форму именно по этой причине – под защитой чешуи и толстой шкуры ядовитый дождь казался просто легкой щекоткой, не стоящей упоминания. Но когда он тянется вглубь себя, пытаясь ухватиться за дракона внутри, то с ужасом понимает, что там ничего нет._

_Его дракон исчез. Осталась только холодная пустота, огромная черная дыра, пожирающая остатки его существа, будто голодный зверь. Все вокруг внезапно кажется нереальным, ему кажется, что он тонет, падает, то ощущение, которое иногда испытываешь между сном и явью, вот только теперь нет никакой земли, чтобы смягчить удар и пробудить его от этого адского кошмара._

_Он один. Он никто._

_С неба продолжают сыпать жгучие кислотные капли, и с криком раненого животного он заставляет себя подняться на ноги, чтобы укрыться под ближайшей выступающей скалой. Там сухо, но неестественно тепло, и когда он поднимает голову, то тут же понимает, почему._

_Этой скалы не было здесь раньше. Это новое образование, горячее и источающее пар, едва сдерживающее силу внутри. Дейорин, запертый в камне навеки, плененный его собственными руками. Разъяренный, упрямый и навсегда связанный. Холодное темное раскаянье, словно удар, сбивает дыхание и вызывает обжигающие слезы. Великие боги, он убил родного брата. Очень медленно он тянется дрожащей рукой и прижимает ладонь к камню, но извинение застывает на губах, когда он чувствует это._

_Его брат не один._

_Когда он ощущает тихий гул, знакомое тепло на коже, сердце замирает в груди. Его дракон – его душа – тоже заперт в скале, и со сдавленным криком он отчаянно царапает камень, скребет из последних сил, пока не ломаются ногти, пока пальцы не начинают оставлять кровавые следы на твердой поверхности. Его дракон так близко – все его существо взывает к нему – его когти, его крылья, его единственный шанс на небо, но он не может дотянуться, не может пробиться сквозь каменную толщу._

_Его дракон заточен в ловушке. Ему больше никогда не оказаться в небе._

_Внезапно ноги отказываются его держать, и он падает на землю, захлебываясь плачем, будто ребенок, потерявший мать. Он хочет умереть. Он должен был умереть, заплатить за свое предательство, за все те невинные жизни, что были принесены в жертву из-за его слабости. Но, похоже, даже в этом он потерпел неудачу._

_Ему не удалось спасти брата. Не удалось защитить драконов. И, наконец, здесь и сейчас ему не удалось понести наказание за все, что он натворил._

_Или, может быть, он еще не начал за это платить._

_Горячие слезы все еще обжигают щеки, когда он касается спины изодранными пальцами. Даже повернув голову, он все равно ничего не видит, но ему и не нужно. Он уже чувствует ее - метку на коже, обманчиво прохладную на ощупь – и где-то в глубине, в темном уголке сознания, куда он даже боится заглядывать, он знает._

_Отец никогда не хотел их смерти. Их битва еще не окончена, просто отложена. Однажды он снова будет нужен. Однажды они закончат этот бой, но до тех пор он должен раствориться в небытии._

_Даже забавно – палач стал жертвой, метка, которой он когда-то клеймил спины грешников, выжжена теперь на его собственной хрупкой коже. Значит, вот что станет его покаянием. Надолго ли, он не знает, и с тяжелым чувством обреченности вдруг понимает, что его это не очень-то и волнует._

_За все, что он натворил, он может вечно скитаться по земле в этом обличии, и этого все равно будет недостаточно._

_Этого всегда будет недостаточно._

_Поднимаясь неловко на ноги и выходя под дождь, он думает, что Дейорин, по крайней мере, нашел бы это забавным. Стремясь уберечь драконов от порабощения, он сам очутился в цепях. Учитывая все произошедшее, ему кажется, что это достойный конец недостойной, в общем-то, жизни._

_Дождь все идет, каждая капля – как маленькая стрела обжигающей боли. Он не чувствует ее. Он не чувствует ничего._

_Через три для он наконец спускается вниз, в долину, и натыкается прямо на одинокую самку огнехвоста. Она ойкает удивленно и отскакивает назад, широко распахнув глаза._

_\- Кто ты? – спрашивает она. – Я не видела тебя раньше в этих краях._

_Он смотрит на нее и думает, как легко, обернувшись и всего раз махнув когтистой лапой, она могла бы покончить с ним. Может быть, однажды именно так и случится. Он не видит смерти более подходящей за все его грехи, хотя знает, что не это его судьба. Его судьба – закончить битву. Только тогда ему позволят умереть так, как он заслуживает._

_Она не сводит с него осуждающего взгляда. Он смотрит на свои руки – человеческие, окровавленные – и старается не встречаться с ней глазами._

_\- Я... я никто, - отвечает он, слова застревают на языке._

_Она прищуривает золотистые глаза, прошивая его взором, словно лезвием._

_\- Как тебя зовут?_

_Он едва не произносит свое настоящее имя. Он хочет сказать ей, но губы отказывают повиноваться. Деймосу больше не место в этом мире, только не этой хрупкой форме, не пустой оболочке с кровью на руках и меткой на спине. Его имя неприкосновенно._

_Другое у него есть только одно._

_\- Дженсен, - шепчет он наконец, каждый звук обжигает язык. – Меня зовут Дженсен._

 

Джаред отшатнулся, задыхаясь. Слезы жгли ему глаза, и поначалу, глядя на Дженсена, он даже не мог найти слов. Всемогущие боги, стольким пожертвовать, столько времени переживать такую боль и такую ненависть... и ради чего? Ради безосновательного чувства самообвинения?

Дженсен долго молчал. Однако когда снова раздался гул и в скале над ними появилась новая трещина, он вздохнул и посмотрел на Джареда с любовью и какой-то невероятной тоской. 

\- Тебе лучше уйти, - произнес он тихо.

Джаред уставился на него. Уйти? Сейчас, когда Дженсен полностью открылся перед ним, когда его пара нуждается в нем больше всего? К Джареду наконец вернулся голос.

\- Ты с ума сошел? Я не оставлю тебя здесь одного!

Дженсен только покачал головой.

\- Это моя битва. Я ждал тысячи лет, чтобы положить этому конец. Пожалуйста, Джей. Несмотря на все, что я сделал... пожалуйста, не отказывай мне.

\- Но...

\- Прими это как мою личную – и вероятно, последнюю – просьбу. Пожалуйста, забери сестру и улетай как можно дальше от этого места. Я не смогу сражаться с бра... с Дейорином, пока не буду знать, что ты в безопасности. Пожалуйста, Джаред.

У Джареда сжалось сердце при виде выражения на лице Дженсена. Каждый атом его тела противился самой идее оставить его сражаться одного, улететь куда-то далеко, в безопасное место, в то время как его пара будет биться ради него. Но он понимал, что у него нет выбора. Дженсен был вовлечен в этот бой задолго до рождения Джареда, и как ни больно было об этом думать, Джаред знал, что ему не место между Дженсеном и его братом.

Это было самое сложное, что ему приходилось делать в жизни – отпускать еще одного человека, которого он любил всем сердцем, но у него не было выбора. Он должен был это сделать.

Он сделал шаг вперед, запустил пальцы Дженсену в волосы и притянул его к себе, так, что их губы почти соприкоснулись. Когда он заговорил, слова давались ему с трудом, от эмоций перехватывало горло. 

\- Возвращайся ко мне, слышишь? – прошептал он. – Я не смогу... не смогу растить наших с тобой детей, если ты будешь мертв. – Глаза Дженсена распахнулись, но Джаред только улыбнулся, чувствуя, как болит в груди. – Поэтому возвращайся ко мне. Это все, о чем я прошу.

Дженсен не отвечал, только сглатывал с трудом, ошеломленный скрытым в словах Джареда предложением. Наконец он справился с эмоциями.

\- Я постараюсь. Обещаю. – Дженсен коснулся губ Джареда, а когда отстранился, глаза у него были влажные. – Я люблю тебя.

\- Еще бы ты не любил.

Казалось, это отняло у него все силы, но Дженсен все-таки повернулся и двинулся обратно к лесу, к Пику Серафима, который теперь весь был покрыт трещинами и разломами, будто затейливой светящейся паутиной. Джаред подождал, пока он отойдет на пару шагов, потом произнес:

\- Ты снова и снова жертвуешь своей жизнью ради нас. – Дженсен замер на месте спиной к нему. – Но не думаю, что тебя когда-нибудь благодарили за это должным образом. Поэтому, спасибо тебе... Деймос.

С минуту Дженсен так и стоял, с напряженный спиной, не оборачиваясь, но потом все-таки развернулся. Уголки губ его приподнялись в легком намеке на улыбку, а глаза светились оттенком древнего золота.

\- Извини, - ответил он глубоким голосом, - меня зовут Дженсен.

Сжав кулаки и собрав всю силу воли, Джаред заставил себя стоять на месте, глядя, как его пара снова поворачивается к нему спиной и исчезает между деревьев.  
***

Путь до города занял меньше двух минут полета. Приземлился Джаред посреди полного хаоса. Несколько домов рухнули из-за землетрясения, жители города кричали и метались, как перепуганные птенцы, хватая самое ценное и разлетаясь в разные стороны. Джаред их не винил. Жара стала почти невыносимой, опаляла так, что Джареду казалось, что его кожа вот-вот загорится. Земля под ногами дрожала почти не переставая, будто выражая свою ярость из-за того вреда, что ей причиняли, вызывая еще больше суматохи и паники. 

Он заметил Саи недалеко от разрушенного дома родителей Летера. В руках у нее был плачущий птенец иглоспина. На его глазах мать малыша подбежала к сестре, протягивая руки, и тот заерзал, выбираясь из объятий, оставляя глубокие царапины на плече Саи. Но сестра, кажется, их даже не заметила, только выдохнула облегченно, когда увидела Джареда.

Она тут же бросилась к нему, и Джаред подхватил ее на полдороге, сжав в объятиях достаточно долго, чтобы почувствовать тепло ее тела и уловить ее пряно-сладкий аромат. Когда они отпустили друг друга, глаза у сестры подозрительно блестели. 

\- Я так рада, что с тобой ничего не случилось, - прошептала она дрожащим голосом.

\- И я тоже, - ответил Джаред. Сказать что-то еще он не успел – раздался оглушительный треск, как будто две огромные металлические пластины царапнули друг о друга. Повернувшись, Джаред увидел, как рушится часть Пика Серафима: камни и пыль летели от него в разные стороны, а между ними на свободу вырвалась огромная лапа – покрытая черной чешуей, шипастая, с когтями длиной почти с дерево – и задергалась в воздухе.

Саи рядом с ним охнула от ужаса.

\- Это... это... но этого не может быть...

Джаред смотрел, как вдалеке Дейорин медленно высвобождается из каменного плена. Почти инстинктивно он потянулся к Дженсену, но что-то в воздухе – то ли отзвук нарушенного заклятия, то ли путаница в мыслях самого Джареда – помешало ему почувствовать присутствие своей пары. От этого стало странно неуютно, и он отчаянно надеялся, что с Дженсеном все хорошо. 

За спиной раздался крик, и почти сразу к Джареду и Саи подбежал Летер, а следом за ним его родители.

\- Вы в порядке? – спросил он.

Глаза его матери испуганно распахнулись, когда она увидела раны на плече Саи. 

\- Бог всемогущие, что с тобой случилось? Это все тот дракон с Печатью, да? Я говорила тебе...

\- Мама! – предупреждающе рыкнул Летер, но Саи даже не посмотрела в ее сторону, повернувшись к Джареду в тревогой в глазах.

\- Дженсен, - сказала она, и к ее чести, Джаред не заметил и следа неодобрения в ее голосе, когда она произносила имя его пары, - где он?

\- Не здесь, насколько я вижу, - отец Летера презрительно фыркнул. – И это к лучшему. Скорей всего, он сам и разрушил древнее заклинание, а потом сбежал, как последний трус...

\- Он не трус! - рявкнул Джаред, и что-то в его голосе, должно быть выдало ту ярость, что поднялась в душе от этих грубых слов, потому что все отшатнулись от него. – Пока вы стоите здесь, смешивая его имя с грязью, Дженсен готовится сразиться с Дейорином, чтобы спасти вас. Он собирается убить его, убить своего собственного брата ради вас!

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только доносящимся издалека рокотом, когда с Пика Серафима рушился очередной камень. Глаза Саи едва не вылезли на лоб, и когда она заговорила, голос ее звучал так робко и нерешительно, что на мгновение Джареду показалось, что перед ним не взрослая сестра, а маленький птенец, глядящий на старшего брата, как на бога, просящий защитить ее от всего злого и уродливого, что есть в мире. 

\- Ты... Джаред, ты хочешь сказать...

Джаред кивнул.

\- Деймос не мертв, - он развернул плечи и оглядел всех по очереди. – Он отдал свою силу, чтобы спасти нас от войны, а потом тысячу лет сносил ненависть и насмешки от драконов вроде вас, - Джаред с удовлетворением заметил, как вздрогнули родители Летера при этих словах, - и, несмотря на это теперь он опять сражается за вас. Поэтому думаю, вам стоит следить за своими словами, когда будете разговаривать с ним в следующий раз.

Все опять замолчали. Выражение на лице Летера в точности повторяло выражение Саи: полный шок, растерянность и явные угрызения совести. Мать и отец Летера застыли на месте, к вящему удовольствию Джареда, потом, видимо, решили, что ситуация слишком сложна, чтобы с ней справиться, и спешно поднялись в воздух.

Саи скривилась, увидев их бегство, и, похоже, готова была высказаться по этому поводу, но Джаред не дал ей произнести и слова.

\- Отпусти их, - сказал он. Голос его прозвучал устало даже для него самого. Родители Летера могли думать все, что им вздумается. Джаред верил в свою пару, и это было самое главное. – Со временем они одумаются.

Летер шагнул вперед, собираясь извиниться, но в этот миг со стороны Пика Серафима опять донеся грохот. Последние камни осыпались с него, и на свет вырвался огромный величавый зверь, подобно которому Джаред никогда в своей жизни не видел. Дейорин был почти таким же большим, как гора, в которой его заперли на тысячелетие, с чешуей черной, как ночь, и глазами, словно пылающие угли. Когда он взлетел с горы с оглушающим ревом, от которого сотряслась земля, расправив массивные перепончатые крылья, которые могли, казалось, закрыть собою солнце, погрузив землю в темноту, Джаред мог только смотреть, чувствуя, как что-то холодное и страшное появляется в груди.

 _Помогите нам боги_.

Вокруг них стенали и кричали драконы, натыкались друг на друга в спешных попытках улететь. Джаред заметил, как один взрослый огнехвост наступил на птенца, кидаясь в воздух, и сжал зубы, поворачиваясь к Саи и Летеру:

\- Мы должны убираться отсюда, сейчас же!

Их не нужно было долго уговаривать, и минуту спустя они уже были в небе. Почти сразу же позади них раздался громкий рев и, развернувшись, Джаред увидел, как Дейорин спикировал вниз и выпустил огромную струю пламени, поглотившего город и часть леса и мгновенно окутавшего все вокруг огнем. Глаза дракона сверкали от ярости, а по долине разнесся его злобный крик.

_Где ты? Выходи и сразись со мной!_

Джаред и не заметил, что замер в воздухе, пока не услышал, как Саи зовет его в тревоге. Но даже тогда он остался на месте, ровно махал крыльями и смотрел, как Дейорин атаковал снова: тот выпустил огненную струю в группу улетающих в страхе драконов, сжигая их прямо в воздухе. Джареду показалось, что он слышит их предсмертные крики, когда пламя поглотило их. 

_Я чую тебя, подлый ты изменник! Я предложил тебе весь мир, а ты меня предал! И за это, братишка, я оторву тебе голову!_

Джаред внезапно понял, почему Дейорин так злился. Дракон не знал, что был заперт. Он не догадывался, что прошла тысяча лет с тех пор, как Дженсен наложил заклятие. Он думал, что все еще идет война, и искал Дженсена, чтобы встретиться с ним в бою.

Дженсен.

С замиранием сердца Джаред понял, что совсем не чувствует свою пару. Где-то в глубине души, где жизненная сила поддерживала их связь, он знал, что Дженсен жив. Но помимо этого – ничего. Это значило, что Печать все еще была на месте. А это значило, что Дженсену нужно больше времени.

Времени, которое, внезапно осознал Джаред, мог дать только он.

Обернувшись, он посмотрел на Саи и Летера, которые явно разрывались между желанием остаться рядом с ним и улететь отсюда как можно дальше. Саи, должно быть, почувствовала, что он собирается сделать, потому что с криком кинулась к нему и умоляюще ткнулась носом. _Нет, Джаред. Пожалуйста, не надо._

У Джареда стало тесно в груди от этих слов, но он знал, что должен делать. _Уходи. Бери Летера и улетайте как можно дальше отсюда._

_Пожалуйста, Джаред. Я умоляю тебя. Не делай этого._

_Я должен, Саи. Ты бы поняла, если бы на месте Дженсена был Летер._

Они касались друг друга носами, Джаред почувствовал, как вспыхивает аура Саи беспокойством и любовью и, наконец, пониманием. Когда она посмотрела на него, ее прищуренные глаза сказали все без слов. _Береги себя._

 _Ты тоже._ Он коротко ткнулся ей в шею, потом она развернулась и полетела к Летеру. Тот кивнул. _Задай ему жару._

Джаред кинулся в сторону Пика Серафима, не рискуя оглядываться.

Дейорин к этому моменту пролетал над Гребнем Верила, гоняясь за убегающими драконами, от каждого взмаха его крыльев по воздуху проходила волна, одна из которых едва не сбила Джареда с пути. Быстро оправившись, Джаред поджал ноги, сложил крылья и достиг тишины. 

Мир дрогнул на мгновение, вибрация ударной волны отдалась в теле, хотя сам Джаред ее, конечно, не слышал. Все звуки пропали, тишина накрыла его знакомым одеялом, а мир вокруг превратился в размытое пятно, пролетающее мимо. Вот где было истинное место среброкрылов: вне измерений, куда попасть можно было только за счет скорости и маневренности, присущей их расе. Джареду оставалось только надеяться, что это даст ему элемент неожиданности, который был ему нужен.

Тишина помогла ему добраться до Дейорина в считанные секунды и, переведя дыхание, он вернулся в мир с его хаосом и обжигающим пеплом, и яростным ревом дракона.

_Покажись, брат, или я убью их всех._

Взлетев над гигантским телом Колосса – а оно действительно было гигантским, крыло Дейорина легко закрывало половину леса внизу, – Джаред призвал своего дракона. Теплая энергия потекла вверх по позвоночнику, собираясь в особой точке между горлом и грудью, давление ее все росло и росло, требуя выхода. _Дженсен, это ради тебя._

Энергия вырвалась из его пасти шаром бело-голубого света и, пролетев по воздуху быстрей любой пули, ударила Дейорина в плечо, взорвалась облаком ярких искр. Дейорин тут же взревел, разворачиваясь, и Джаред метнулся в сторону, едва избежав удара гигантскими, острыми, как бритва, когтями. 

Низкий голос Дейорина раздался в его голове: _Афаниэль. Я должен был догадаться._

Джаред не ответил, и Дейорин обнажил зубы в драконьем подобии усмешки. _Я разорву тебя на куски за то, что ты сделал._

 _Можешь попробовать._ Джаред развернулся и бросился в горы. Дейорин преследовал его по пятам, и Джаред поблагодарил про себя богов. _Поторопись, Дженсен. Не знаю, сколько еще я продержусь._

Полет казался ему бесконечной вереницей резких поворотов, взлетов вверх и пикирования вниз, инстинкты среброкрыла – единственное, что позволяло ему избегать потоков огня, извергаемых Дейорином. Конечно, он отвечал, выпуская в Колосса энергетические шары при каждом удобном случае, но они едва ли замедляли того, без ущерба отскакивая от твердой, как броня, чешуи. Когда Джареду в третий раз едва удалось извернуться, чтоб не быть перекушенным пополам огромными зубами, он в отчаянии бросил взгляд на Пик Серафима, туда, где в последний раз видел свою пару. Почему Дженсена до сих пор нет?

И тут он увидел. Поначалу маленькое и едва различимое, свечение в основании горы становилось все ярче, пока не засияло как тысячи молний. Его сопровождало тяжелое ощущение присутствия, которое, хотя и приглушалось до недавнего времени силой Печати, было теплым, безопасным и знакомым. 

Дженсен. Слава богам.

Это было последнее, что Джаред успел подумать, потому что в следующий миг что-то тяжелое врезалось в него, сотрясая все тело и едва не ломая кости, как будто по нему ударили куском скалы. Яркая, ослепляющая боль прошила его тело, и он начал падать, падать, ветер свистел в ушах, но он все равно услышал довольный рев Дейорина. Он отчаянно пытался остановить падение, взмахивая крыльями, но только замедлил его немного, а когда врезался в землю, то отчетливо услышал резкий хруст, агония прошила левую ногу, огнем обжигая нервы, и Джаред не смог сдержать крик. 

Где-то между тем, как удариться о землю и перекатиться по ней до полной остановки, его тело инстинктивно приняло человеческую форму, и Джаред схватился за ногу. Она была изогнута под странным углом, и торчащая окровавленная кость торчала из кожи. Боль была такая, что он едва сдерживался, чтобы не потерять сознание. Над ним раздался оглушительный рев и, подняв голову, Джаред увидел снижающегося к нему с вытянутыми когтями Дейорина. 

_Сейчас ты умрешь, дерзкий глупец._

Джаред почувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным и побежденным. Он мог бы убежать, но у него была повреждена нога. Он мог обернуться, но тогда у него не было шансов. Значит, вот оно. Джаред сжался в комок и зажмурился в ожидании боли.

Которая так и не пришла. 

Что-то яркое внезапно вспыхнуло за закрытыми веками, Джаред открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Дейорина смыло в сторону волной пламени, сбило прямо в воздухе, и он упал где-то в лесу, сотрясая землю. Раздался низкий рев – не похожий на рев Дейорина, теплее, безопаснее – и другая темная фигура спустилась с неба, осторожно приземляясь рядом с Джаредом с оглушительным грохотом.

Джаред не сводил с нее глаз. Дракон, зависший над ним, защищая, силой и размерами полностью походил на Дейорина, почти в двадцать или в тридцать раз превосходил Джареда в его драконьей форме. Его когти, острые как алмазы, оставляли глубокие отверстия в земле, когда он двигался, а крылья были такими сильными, что, казалось, могли одним взмахом создать ураган. По сути, он был вылитой копией Дейорина, от длинной морды до изогнутой шеи и огромных шипов, сбегавших вдоль позвоночника до самого кончика хвоста. Но там, где чешуя Дейорина была угольно-черной, кожа этого драконы была испещрена темно-зелеными пятнами оттенка выцветшего мха, многолетних лесов, всего древнего и великого. Его глаза тоже отличались от горящих красных Дейорина и напоминали чистое золото с крапинками зелени – цвета, который, с теплым приливом облегчения и любви понял Джаред, был знаком ему слишком хорошо.

Деймос – Дженсен – наконец пробудился.

Где-то в отдалении Дейорин взлетел над деревьями, рыча от ярости. Дженсен в ответ только раскинул крылья и опустил голову, испустив отозвавшийся в груди Джареда мощный рев, в котором слышались предостережение и вызов. Дейорин с криком бросился в воздух и направился обратно к горам, явно намереваясь сражаться там. Дженсен отвернулся от брата и наклонил голову ближе к Джареду. Его золотые глаза блеснули заботой и любовью и, не обращая внимания на боль в ноге, Джаред протянул руку и коснулся кончика носа дракона, шероховатого, но теплого под его ладонью. 

\- Ты... – он сглотнул, глядя в бездонные глаза Дженсена. – Ты красивый.

Дженсен тихо фыркнул, взъерошив волосы Джареда, и мягко ткнулся мордой ему в грудь. Теплая энергия охватила все тело Джареда - жизненная сила его пары во всем своем могуществе – и он почувствовал, как излечивается его нога, как легко срастаются кости и ткани. Сердце его сжалось от волнения, и внезапные слезы встали в глазах, когда он дотянулся и ласково прижался губами к чешуе Дженсена.

\- Помни, ты обещал, - прошептал он. – Возвращайся ко мне.

Дженсен глухо пророкотал без слов, но Джаред и так понял. Его партнер смотрел на него с таким теплом и любовью в глазах, что Джареду показалось, его сейчас разорвет от них. 

_Чем бы все не кончилось_ , прозвучал в его голове голос Дженсена, _знай, что я не жалею о том, что случилось с нами. Ты спас меня, Джей, и не только тогда, во время извержения. Так что, спасибо тебе._

И не успел Джаред ответить, как Дженсен взмахнул крыльями и взмыл в воздух, бросаясь за своим братом. Джаред остался стоять один на краю леса, глядя, как его пара исчезает вдали, забирая с собой большую часть его сердца.

\- Ну и кто кого теперь спас? – спросил он в пустоту.

****  
Финальная битва стала легендой. Еще долгие годы после нее драконы спорили, кто нанес первый удар. Был ли это Дейорин, который развернулся и выпустил струю пламени, или Деймос, догнавший его и бросившийся в бой. Для Джареда это не имело никакого значения. Единственное, что его волновало – чтобы Дженсен выбрался из схватки живым.

Это была захватывающая битва. Даже со своего места вдалеке от нее, Джаред ясно мог видеть яркие вспышки, когда два Колосса дрались, поднимались в облака и ныряли вниз, гоняясь друг за другом, сходились вместе снова и снова, превращаясь в яростный клубок из рвущих когтей и щелкающих зубов. Они казались почти равными по силе: Дейорин был быстрее и сильнее, но заторможен из-за тысячи лет неподвижности, а Дженсен был слабее и медленнее, но до мельчайших подробностей знал, как изменилась за это время природа вокруг них, и использовал это знание в свою пользу. 

Сама земля, казалось, тоже присоединилась к схватке. С оглушительным взрывом Гребень Верила опять разразился новым облаком дыма и потоками пылающей лавы, а Пик Серафима, не в силах больше выносить силу ярости Колоссов, внезапно рухнул и рассыпался в пыль с почти человеческим стоном. Из-за висящего в воздухе пепла Джаред едва мог дышать, но все равно заставил себя остаться на месте, глядя, как Дженсен и его брат сходятся, словно демоны, в кровавой дуэли, исход которой решит судьбу всех драконов, мира, который они построили, самой планеты.

Через несколько минут, показавшихся годами, преимущества в битве все еще не было ни у одной из сторон. У Дейорина шла кровь из нескольких глубоких ран на боку, а одним особенно метким ударом хвоста Дженсен выбил ему правый глаз, который был сейчас просто кровавой массой из плоти и лоскутов кожи. Однако и Дженсен был не в лучшем состоянии – чешуя обожжена огнем брата, а одно крыло было практически оторвано, когда-то великолепное, оно висело теперь рваными кровавыми лохмотьями. При виде этих ранений Джареду понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не броситься на помощь своей паре. Но он понимал, что сделает только хуже, если отвлечет внимание Дженсена на себя. 

Они находились теперь в противоположных концах леса. Дейорин присел на вершине соседней горы, а Дженсен стоял, глядя на него из долины внизу. Позади них Гребень Верила продолжал извергать в воздух дым и горячий пепел, огненные шары сыпались со всех сторон, но ни один из двух драконов, казалось, ничего этого не чувствовал. 

Оставшийся глаз Дейорина яростно вспыхнул, засветился красным, как тлеющее пламя. Когда Колосс заговорил, его голос услышали все. _Значит, решил не повиноваться мне до конца?_ Голос его звучал сердито, устало и крайне разочарованно. 

Дженсен ответил ему тем же тоном. _Твое безумие не оставляет мне выбора._

_И ты убьешь собственного брата, чтобы спасти этих... этих жалких тварей?_

_Я сделаю то, что должен._

Дейорин зашипел. _Твои ничтожные заклинания меня не остановят._

Джаред мог поклясться, что слышал, как Дженсен вздохнул, печально и обреченно. _Я не собираюсь использовать заклинания._

Дейорин издал ужасающий рык. _Отлично! Тогда давай покончим с этим раз и навсегда!_

Он кинулся с горы, но Дженсен встретил его в воздухе на полпути, и оба, кусаясь и деря друг друга когтями, начали подниматься вверх, за толщу облаков. Джаред наблюдал, едва осмеливаясь дышать, как Дженсен наконец оттолкнул брата, отправляя Дейорина вниз, к пламени Гребня Верила, и почувствовал, как теплый прилив надежды заполняет его сердце. Вот оно, Дженсен победит...

Но потом... нет. Нет, Дженсен тоже падает вниз... нет, он пикирует, врезается в брата, обвиваясь вокруг него, словно змея, держа его в ловушке, так, чтобы он не мог использовать свои крылья и сбежать, и они оба падают, падают прямо в жерло вулкана, в огонь, в обжигающую раскаленную смерть...

В то время как Дейорин рычал и проклинал, и пытался вырваться, Дженсен закрыл глаза, и мгновение спустя Джаред услышал в голове его голос, тихий и ласковый, предназначенный ему и только ему.

_Прости, Джей._

\- Нет!

Превращение было мгновенным, неосознанным, его внутренний дракон вырвался на свет на одном инстинкте при мысли о потере своей пары, и Джаред бросился к двум падающим Колоссам, тишина окружила его, и все остальное исчезло, все, кроме ветра и сцены перед ним: Дженсен, падающий к своей смерти, его любовь, его пара, еще одно дорогое существо, которое Джаред не смог спасти.

Дженсен и Дейорин врезались в Гребень Верила. Вулкан взорвался от удара, ослепляющий свет и обжигающий жар захватил все вокруг, будто при взрыве сверхновой, и на этот раз Джаред не смог противостоять, звуки вернулись, и внезапно он был оглушен, не мог двигаться, беспомощный, как лист на ветру, когда ударная волна сбила его, и он упал на землю. От удара как будто выбило весь воздух из легких, и какое-то время он просто лежал, задыхаясь и пытаясь вспомнить, где он.

Прошла, кажется, вечность, когда он наконец пришел в себя. Первыми вернулись звуки и запахи: отдаленные крики перепуганных драконов, безошибочный смрад огня и пепла. Потом вернулось зрение, расплывчатое сначала, и Джаред пару раз тряхнул головой, чтобы разогнать туман перед глазами. Одно из деревьев повалилось прямо на него, когда он упал, но одним взмахом крыла Джаред смахнул его, и когда сел и огляделся, то увидел, что упал он в лесу, недалеко от того места, где они с Дженсеном спали предыдущей ночью. Неужели это было всего сутки назад? Кажется, это было очень давно. 

Эта часть леса почти не пострадала от атаки Дейорина, горело всего несколько деревьев, и Джаред, все еще с трудом дыша и кашляя, повернулся к Гребню Верила. От увиденной картины сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме.

Извержение прекратилось, вулкан больше не изрыгал столбы огня и пепла. Вместо этого лава медленно стекала по его склонам, дым клубился над вершиной... а с краю от кратера отчетливо виднелось неподвижное тело дракона, хвост его безвольно свисал вдоль одного из склонов. С этого расстояния Джареду не было видно, какого цвета драконья чешуя, но она могла быть и зеленой.

Отчаянный, мучительный крик эхом пронесся вдоль горной гряды, и Джаред даже не понял, что звук вырвался из его собственных уст, он просто бросился в сторону Гребня Верила так быстро, как только мог. Великие боги, пожалуйста, пусть это будет не Дженсен. Пусть Дженсен выживет, потому что Джаред не сможет жить без него.

Джаред не хочет жить без него.

Когда он приблизился, из-за дыма практически невозможно было что-либо разглядеть, но Джаред, не обращая на это внимания, пробился сквозь зависшие над вулканом пепельные облака, и едва не рухнул вниз от отвратительного запаха горящей плоти. С еще одним криком он спикировал к телу дракона, медленно исчезающему в потоке лавы, и почувствовал невероятное, до головокружения, облегчение, когда понял, что дракон был черным. Это был Дейорин, один глаз его все еще смотрел невидяще, и губы до сих пор были растянуты в безмолвном рыке, но в нем не было больше ни капли жизни. 

Дейорин был мертв. Война наконец-то закончилась.

Но где тогда Дженсен? 

Джаред потянулся вглубь себя, туда, где он так тесно был связан с жизненной силой своей пары, отчаянно пытаясь найти хотя бы малейший проблеск ауры Дженсена. Страх ледяной глыбой осел в желудке, когда он не почувствовал ничего. Где же Дженсен? Боги, а что, если он...

А потом, внезапно, он почувствовал это: крошечную, слабую вспышку, мерцающую, словно гаснущий маяк, где-то недалеко от тела Дейорина. Посмотрев вниз, Джаред заметил человеческое тело, свернувшееся у когтей дракона - гигантские, твердые как алмаз, только они удерживали подступающую лаву. 

Джаред метнулся туда, оборачиваясь в воздухе и приземляясь на покрытый пеплом камень рядом со своей парой. Горячий камень обжигал его ноги, но Джаред едва обратил на это внимание, присел рядом с Дженсеном и, увидев его, почувствовал, как глаза жгут слезы. 

Дженсен выглядел неважно. Большая часть его тела была покрыта глубокими ожогами, кожа уже начала пузыриться и облезать, а его раненое крыло превратилось в правую руку, кожа и мышцы на ней свисали с кости кровавыми лоскутами, словно ее драл какой-то дикий зверь. Глаза у него были закрыты, и когда Джаред наклонился ближе, то обнаружил, что, хотя Дженсен и дышит, но дыхание у него поверхностное, и каждый вдох дается ему с трудом. 

С усилием проглотив вставший в горле ком, Джаред осторожно дотронулся до его лица.

\- Дженсен? – прошептал он с надеждой, но тот не ответил. Даже его аура осталась приглушенной и тусклой.  
Дженсен умирал. Джареду нужно было найти помощь, сейчас же.

Он перекинулся осторожно, стараясь не причинить вреда своей паре. Потом с величайшей заботой, едва дыша, аккуратно подхватил Дженсена когтями – ужаснувшись, каким маленьким был Дженсен сейчас, прижатый к нему, будто ребенок – и понес его от горы так быстро, как только мог. 

Через несколько минут он заметил вдалеке небольшую группу драконов, среди которых четко светились ауры Летера и Саи. Приземлившись среди них и обернувшись, он увидел, как несколько драконов шарахнулись в сторону, с ужасом глядя на Дженсена, истекающего кровью у него на руках. 

Саи, однако, без колебаний бросилась вперед. 

\- Джаред! Я так рада, что ты... боги всемогущие, что с ним случилось?

Джаред нежно провел рукой по волосам Дженсена, пропуская между пальцев короткие пряди. Когда он отнял руку, она была красной от крови. 

\- Он сражался ради нас, - Джаред едва выговаривал слова, так дрожал его голос. 

Недалеко от них один из драконов, в котором Джаред признал жителя городка, который Саи с Летером собирались сделать своим домом, шагнул вперед, глаза его злобно полыхнули.

\- Ты посмел притащить сюда этого предателя? Ты не можешь...

Джаред не успел даже ответить ему – темная тень промелькнула сверху, и с гневным рыком между ним и драконом приземлился Летер. Недовольный дракон отшатнулся в шоке, а Летер заявил уверенно: _Однажды он уже пожертвовал всем ради нас, а теперь сделал это снова. Так что, да, Джаред может._

Он говорил с такой убежденностью и верой, и Джаред кивнул в знак благодарности, но в следующее мгновение заговорила Саи, слова ее прозвучали тихо и робко, но их было остаточно, чтобы мир Джареда рухнул.

\- Джаред, я... мне кажется, он... умер.

У Джареда перехватило дыхание.

\- Чт... что? 

Посмотрев на Дженсена – холодного, неподвижного, безжизненного – в его руках, он почувствовал, как сердце разбивается и рассыпается тысячей осколков. Он медленно поднес дрожащую руку к лицу Дженсена, но не ощутил ни малейшего движения воздуха. Дженсен не дышал.

Он был мертв.

\- Нет, - прошептал Джаред, и Саи потянулась к нему, глаза у нее влажно блестели.

\- Джаред, мне так жаль.

\- Нет, - Джаред опустил голову, прижимая Дженсена к себе, горячие слезы наконец прорвались, потекли по лицу, и он затрясся в плаче. – Нет, пожалуйста. Нет!

Дженсен был мертв. Его пары, его жизни больше не было на этой земле, и Джареду показалось, что все его существо рассыпается в пыль. Вот каково было потерять все. Вот каково было остаться по-настоящему одиноким. 

То, что случилось потом, никто из присутствующих не забудет никогда. Джаред упал на колени и прижимал к себе тело Дженсена, плечи его тряслись от рыданий. Саи ласково гладила его по спине, по ее лицу тоже текли слезы. Летер рычал, готовый кинуться на любого дракона, что осмелился бы приблизиться. 

А потом, внезапно, поднялся сильный ветер, поток тепла и чистейшей энергии, появившийся неизвестно откуда, омыл их волной, откидывая других драконов, сбивая их с ног, но легко, словно мягкий бриз, обходя Джареда и Дженсена. Он принес с собой ощущение силы, ауру, Джареду незнакомую. И в это же мгновение у него в голове раздался голос, такой же глубокий, как у Дженсена, но наполненный возрастом и силой более могучей, чем сама вселенная, а еще безграничной любовью и чем-то, очень похожим на гордость.

_Теперь мой сын в твоих руках._

А затем, так же быстро, как и появился, ветер – и сопровождавшее его ощущение присутствия – исчезли. Ошарашенные драконы поднимались с земли, Летер повернулся к Джареду, в его золотистых глазах ясно читались растерянность и удивление. Но прежде чем Джаред успел хоть что-то сказать, Саи охнула, хватая его за руку:

\- Джаред, смотри!

Она не сводила глаз с Дженсена, и когда Джаред проследил за ее взглядом, то понял, почему. Первое, что он заметил – пепел и пыль, покрывавшие тело Дженсена, исчезли, не осталось и следа грязи. А еще его раны, или, точнее, их полное отсутствие. Его правая рука снова была здоровой – ни крови, ни ран, и ожоги на теле исчезли, кожа опять была ровной и идеальной. Что бы ни прошло мимо них в этом ветре, оно исцелило Дженсена лучше, чем смогла бы любая магия или медицина. И если Джаред догадался верно, то от того, чьих рук это было дело, меньшего он и не ждал.

Все его размышления улетучились, когда Дженсен дернулся в его руках и на секунду приоткрыл глаза, потом закашлялся и задышал, с трудом, но глубоко. Саи рядом с Джаредом всхлипнула, удивленно и с облегчением, а Джаред едва осмеливался дышать, глядя, как его пара возвращается к нему, выполняя наконец свое обещание. 

Дженсен снова обмяк в его руках, потеряв сознание, но Джаред знал, что теперь у них все будет хорошо. Крепко обнимая Дженсена, чувствуя на щеке его теплое дыхание, он закрыл глаза и подумал: «Спасибо».  
Ответом ему был только шум ветра в деревьях, но этого было более чем достаточно.


	7. Эпилог

Джаред проснулся, плохо соображающий и дезориентированный, с трудом выкарабкиваясь из сна. Сначала он ничего не видел, тусклого лунного света, льющегося в окно, едва хватало, чтобы разглядеть его спальню в доме, где он жил с Сарией. Что же его разбудило? Какие-то звуки из леса снаружи? Или ветка стукнула в окно? Место на кровати рядом с ним, холодное и...

Великие боги. Кровать рядом с ним была пуста.

Он тут же запаниковал, холод охватил все тело, а тревожные звоночки в голове заходились вовсю, и он вцепился пальцами в простыню. Всего два дня прошло с тех пор, как Деймос и Дейорин сошлись в финальной схватке, всего два коротких дня с тех пор, как он едва не потерял Дженсена и получил его обратно только из-за божественного вмешательства. И потерять его сейчас...

Он выскочил из кровати и был уже в центре комнаты, когда его разум наконец заработал. Джаред остановился и сделал медленный, дрожащий вдох. Он ведет себя глупо. Дженсен только и делал, что спал с тех пор, как Джаред и Сария уложили его на кровать. И все эти два дня Джаред не отходил от своей пары ни на шаг, днем переворачивал его по мере необходимости, ночью забирался к нему в кровать и укладывался под боком. И если бы что-нибудь плохое случилось с Дженсеном, то он бы сразу это почувствовал и отреагировал бы. А значит, ничего плохого не произошло, и с Дженсеном все было в порядке.

Сердце перестало бешено колотиться, и, окончательно проснувшись, Джаред закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался, медленно осознавая окружающее пространство: ауру Сарии в соседней комнате, умиротворенную и безмятежно-сонную, а немного дальше, с крыши над ним – присутствие Дженсена, от которого исходило ощущение спокойствия и легкой грусти, а еще жизни. 

Джаред облегченно выдохнул и еще удержался, чтоб не пнуть самого себя. «Что дальше, - подумал он, - повяжешь Дженсену на шею колокольчик?»

Они не делали выход на крышу из дома – не было необходимости. Поэтому Джаред, закрыв за собой дверь, вышел на улицу, в холодный ночной воздух. Его дракон моментально ответил на зов, и Джаред поднялся над домом, бросая тень на крышу. Рядом с трубой он приземлился уже на ноги, и Дженсен, сидящий на коньке крыши, повернулся к нему и мягко улыбнулся.

\- Эй, Джей.

Его голос казался ясным и таким безошибочно живым, что у Джареда тепло разлилось в груди и вдруг перехватило дыхание. Дженсен был здесь, живой и здоровый, несмотря на все, что его брат и Джаред – и все остальные драконы – сделали с ним. Дженсен был здесь и улыбался Джареду так, будто это не он совсем недавно участвовал в величайшей в истории битве, будто это не он уже во второй раз едва не пожертвовал своей жизнью ради спасения мира. 

Что, черт возьми, Джаред мог сказать на это?

Джаред молчал, и Дженсен поднялся, двигаясь медленно и осторожно, как будто все еще чувствуя свои раны. На нем была та же потрепанная одежда, которую Джаред и Сария надели на него два дня назад, а подбородок покрывала щетина – Джаред не верил в твердость своих рук, чтобы побрить его во сне. Его волосы тоже были в беспорядке, торчали в разные стороны, и все равно он был самым прекрасным созданием, которое встречал Джаред.

Находиться так далеко от своей пары вдруг стало совершенно неприемлемым. Джаред справился с бушующими эмоциями и шагнул вперед. Дженсену, похоже, пришла в голову та же мысль, потому что они встретились на полпути, и Джаред тут же прижал Дженсена к себе, обнял крепко за плечи, накрыл его губы своими, вспоминая знакомый, сладкий вкус своей пары. 

Это был, вероятно, лучший момент в его жизни, и они целовались, как ему показалось, часы, годы. И все равно прошло слишком мало времени, прежде чем Дженсен отстранился. Глаза его потемнели, губы припухли, а лицо осветил мягкий лунный свет, когда он посмотрел на Джареда со странным выражением самодовольства и застенчивости. 

\- Эмм... привет.

У Джареда чуть ноги не подкосились от облегчения, и он смог только улыбнуться и поцеловать Дженсена снова.

\- И тебе привет, - прошептал он спустя пару минут. При каждом слове его губы касались губ Дженсена. Их ауры скрутились и переплелись, как и должны были. Джаред позволил себе наслаждаться этим ощущением, тем, как жизненная сила его пары укутывает его знакомыми объятиями.

Дженсен отошел назад, не выпуская руку Джареда из своей. 

\- Не хочешь посидеть со мной?

Они уселись на черепице рядом друг с другом, прижимаясь бедрами и плечами, по-прежнему держась за руки. Очень долго оба молчали. Дженсен смотрел куда-то вдаль, Джаред, пока ему хватало терпения, позволил ему оставаться наедине со своими мыслями, но, в конце концов, любопытство взяло верх.

\- Ну так... не хочешь спросить, что случилось? – Когда Дженсен молча повернулся к нему, он пояснил: - После... ну, знаешь... после боя.

\- О, - Дженсен на миг опустил глаза. – Тебе не обязательно рассказывать, Джей. Я все понял, когда очнулся.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Прощальный подарок моего отца, я думаю. – Дженсен судорожно вздохнул, словно бегун после марафона. Потом добавил с грустью: - Он всегда был таким практичным.

Сочувствие встало в горле Джареда почти болезненным комком. Он прикусил губу.

\- Понятно. Значит... ты и про своего брата знаешь. Что он...

\- Да. – Дженсен сжал его руку. – Да, знаю.

\- Мне жаль.

\- Спасибо.

Они опять замолчали. Джаред наблюдал за Дженсеном, но ничего не мог прочесть в его ауре, кроме глубокой печали. Он не хотел спрашивать, но знал, что должен. Это было его право, его обязанность как пары Дженсена.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Честно? – Дженсен улыбнулся, коротко и неуверенно. Он не смотрел на Джареда, вместо этого не сводил взгляда с какой-то точки на горизонте. – Нет. Совсем нет.

Джаред не почувствовал злости в его тоне, только раздражение, и то на самого себя. От этого болезненно екнуло сердце – знать, что Дженсен винит во всем себя, возможно, всегда будет винить, когда на самом деле он, наверное, единственный, на ком нет никакой вины. Но как заставить его это понять?

\- Я хочу сказать, - продолжил Дженсен, улыбка исчезла с его лица так же быстро, как и появилась, - можно говорить про Дейорина все, что угодно. Что он был безнравственным, злым, что заслужил смерь. Но это... это не изменяет того факта, что он был моей семьей, Джей. – Он повернулся к Джареду, в глазах его плескалась боль. – И я все равно убил его.

От глубокого чувства потери, омрачившего ауру Дженсена, у Джареда сжалось сердце. Он стиснул его руку и попытался вложить в свои следующие слова всю уверенность и искренность.

\- У тебя не было выбора.

\- От этого не легче. – Дженсен покачал головой.

На это у Джареда не было ответа. Дженсен сказал правду: несмотря на войну, на все битвы, в которых они сражались и все жизни, что были потеряны в этих боях, Дейорин все равно оставался его братом, тем, кто растил его и был его другом на протяжении тысячи лет. Знать, что он мертв, что Дженсен убил его... это должно было причинять ужасную боль.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Джаред переплел свою ауру с аурой Дженсена, излучая тепло и уверенность. В ответ он почувствовал, как понемногу исчезает его грусть, а сам Дженсен чуть сдвинулся, поднес руку Джареда к губам и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. 

\- Я не в порядке, Джей, сейчас – нет, - произнес он, но когда посмотрел на Джареда, взгляд его был намного мягче, и Джаред увидел в них маленький проблеск надежды. – Но... но думаю, со временем, может стать лучше. Станет. Мне просто нужно немного времени.

\- И я, - добавил Джаред, и с удовольствием заметил, как Дженсен улыбнулся. – У тебя по-прежнему есть я.

\- Ну да, похоже, мне от тебя не отделаться, - ответил Дженсен, но глаза его смеялись, и Джаред вдруг понял, как ему не хватало этого смеха. Он не смог удержаться, наклонился и снова поцеловал Дженсена.

\- Слушай, твой брат, - сказал он, когда оторвался от его губ, - он принял меня за моего деда. Назвал меня Афаниэль.

\- Правда? – Дженсен опять улыбнулся. – Похоже, кое-что никогда не меняется.

Джаред посмотрел на их соединенные руки.

\- А кое-что меняется.

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Знаешь, я не врал, когда сказал, что не жалею о том, что произошло между нами. Я не жалею, Джей. Встреча с тобой... честно, это лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной.

\- А я не врал, когда говорил, что хочу растить с тобой детей. - Дженсен не ответил. Его аура потемнела от неуверенности и толики сомнения в себе, и Джаред инстинктивно прижался к нему. Дженсен облизнул губы и поднял на него глаза.

\- Ты точно этого хочешь? Потому что я... я не уверен, что подхожу на роль родителя.

Джаред уставился на него изумленно.

\- Ты спас жизни всех драконов на планете, и не один раз, а дважды. Думаю, ты сможешь управиться с парой птенцов, Дженсен.

\- Да, наверное. – Дженсен слабо улыбнулся. Однако его аура не изменилась, и Джаред почувствовал, как неуверенность медленно передается и ему. 

\- Ты... ты не хочешь? – спросил он. Джаред никогда даже не рассматривал вариант, что Дженсен не захочет детей, но такое случалось у некоторых пар, и если Джаред просто повел себя как эгоист...

\- Нет, конечно, хочу, - успокоил его Дженсен, поглаживая большим пальцем по его ладони. – Я просто... – Дрожь прошла по его телу, а взгляд метнулся к едва видневшимся вдалеке развалинам Пика Серафима. – Мы с братом причинили столько бед этому миру, Джей. Я не знаю, стоит ли продолжать род Колоссов, с нашей-то историей.

Джаред очень надеялся, что Дженсен не заметит его раздражения, потому что сказать Колоссу, какой он идиот - не очень надежный способ остаться в живых. Правда, от многозначительного взгляда Джаред не удержался. 

\- И какая именно у тебя история, Дженсен? – спросил он и продолжил, не давая Дженсену ответить: - Ты спас мир, дважды. Даже когда твой брат готов был положить этот самый мир к твоим ногам, ты отказался и сражался ради нас. А до этого тебя считали самым добрым и благородным из всех драконов. Не говоря уже о том, что ты почему-то готов связаться со мной на неопределенное время. Учитывая все это, ты, наверное, единственный дракон на этой земле, чей род должен быть продолжен. – Он замолк и посмотрел прямо в глаза своей пары. – Ты не должен отвечать за ошибки своего брата, Дженсен. Они его, не твои, и я хочу завести птенцов с тобой, а не с ним. Понятно?

Дженсен молчал и не сводил глаз с горизонта, его аура тревожно мерцала. Джаред тоже держал рот закрытым, только сжимал его руку. 

Наконец Дженсен вздохнул, и Джаред почувствовал, как аура наполняется теплом и сиянием, надеждой и решимостью. Когда Дженсен посмотрел на него искоса, в глазах его были только любовь и уверенность.

\- Хорошо, - произнес он, - если ты точно знаешь, с чем связываешься. Я видел тысячи птенцов за свою жизнь, Джаред, и поверь мне, они могут быть сущим наказанием. А если им достанется половина твоих неуправляемых генов...

Джаред не смог даже рассердиться, слишком переполненный радостью от того, что Дженсен согласился, от осознания того, что они собираются сделать это, собираются создать семью. Он едва смог ответить.

\- Заткнись. По крайней мере, я передам им мою сексуальность. Боги свидетели, от тебя в этом плане никакой помощи.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не называл наших потенциальных детей сексуальными, - ответил Дженсен, но не сопротивлялся, когда Джаред притянул его в поцелуй. Когда спустя несколько минут они оторвались друг от друга, лицо Дженсена светилось любовью. – Ну так, когда... когда мы начнем?

Джаред усмехнулся, потому что из всех решений, которые им приходилось принимать, чтобы до сих пор остаться вместе, это было самым легким.

\- Думаю, сейчас – самое подходящее время, - ответил он и накрыл губами улыбку Дженсена.


End file.
